


The Worth of a Lifetime - Discontinued

by welcometothisday



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, BAMF Bilbo, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Female Bilbo, M/M, Majestic, Other, Reincarnation, Romance, brooding Thorin, wtf?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible Sequel to Death is Only the Beginning, but people can ignore this if they'd rather the prequel be a Stand Alone.</p><p>I've come across many fics where Bilbo was reincarnated or time-traveled to save the dwarves. What if the positions were switched? What if Bilbo didn't remember, but some of the others did? What will they do, especially considering the events in Death is Only the Beginning?</p><p>Be warned, the first few chapters are fairly short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dwalin had lived a long life. So long, he had forgotten what it meant to feel young. All his friends and family had passed on before he did. One thing he had learned over the years was that secrets were to be kept to instill a semblance of peace. No one wanted to talk about the bad things, yet they plagued him.

 He never told anyone how much those years hurt. He never talked about the Battle of Moria. He never talked about how much he cared for Dis. He never talked about the Journey, where he supported Thorin the best he could while keeping an eye on the younger folk. 

He never talked about the scars he earned from the Spiders and the Flame of the Dragon. He never told them about how he confronted Thorin in his Gold Madness after the Burglar had almost been thrown from the ramparts. He never told how he was the only one beside Thorin that witnessed Belle's death.

He never talked about how each and every one of the people who come to care about died over the years. About finding Thorin holding another little hobbit's body and attacking him for it before understanding that orcs had done it. About how he felt when he encountered Balin, Oin and Ori in the tombs of Moria. About carrying Thorin to Mount Doom and watching his best friend die covered in ashes and superficial wounds that hid what was on the inside.

He never talked about his tears when he went to the royal family's funeral. About visiting Bofur's, Dori's, Nori's and Bombur's graves. He never admitted that if he could, he would do it all over again if he had the chance. In his final moments, all he did was shed a single tear...

And then, he woke up to see wooden boards above his head. His body was sore, and when he looked at his hands...they were not his own. Or, at least, they were not those of his elder self. He sat up faster than he had in years, to see the mirror across the room. The mirror had a wooden carving of a pony frolicking in a meadow, but that's not what got his attention.

In the reflection, was a face he hadn't seen in nearly a hundred years...his own? The face was without wrinkles, and he still had hair on his head. As he felt his body, he noted the scars from the Journey were not there. Physically, he felt better than he had in years. Mentally? He was struggling to choose between fainting and screaming.

He chose the latter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's time for a recap! This chapter is longer and has more dialogue than the previous one, but I've written longer so it's still considerably short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, every chapter will be from a different character's perspective. One of the reasons for this is because I cannot stand writing third person. The second is that in both the books and the movies I felt too much of the focus was on Bilbo, Thorin, Fili and Kili.
> 
> The reasons are obvious as to why, but I didn't like how the others were almost third wheels. As of the member of the Company had complaints and issues against what happened during plot lines. Who wouldn't?

Balin woke up. He knew that scream. He knew it better than anyone. He remembered when his brother was born, how he cried his first cries. Balin's first instinct was to protect his little brother. He ran into Dwalin's room, eyes widening as memories of a past long ago rushed in.

Dwalin stared back at him as the brothers let their tears flow freely. The brothers embraced just as the others seemed to realize what was going on, dropping their weapons in shock. Oin and Gloin were nervous about touching one another, unsure whether or not they were dreaming. They eventually pinched each other's cheeks. Dori drew his brothers into a crushing hug, sobbing. For once, they didn't complain as they hugged back. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur all tackled one another to the floor, laughing and crying at the same time. Kili dragged Thorin and Fili into a group hug, hopping up and down, even as Thorin was in a state of statue-like awe.

Fili, always the inquisitive one, asked, "How is this possible?"

"I do not know, but I think I know someone who does," Thorin said. "Let's find Gandalf."

"Um," Bofur said, looking at their states of undress. "Mayhaps we get dressed first?"

They all nodded. As much as they had all seen each other naked before, they knew the folk outside the room hadn't. The dwarves were tentative as they left their rooms. Everything was as they remember about the Prancing Pony. The mold in the wooden walls was barely grown in. The bartender was calm as he cleaned his glasses. The place was practically empty. The wizard could not be found. Where was he?

The dwarves selected a corner to discuss what knowledge they had, sharing the regrets and joys of their previous lives. More than a few tears were shed. For once, Ori didn't mind his brothers' clingy nature, and Bofur wouldn't let Bifur out of his sight.

Balin nodded. "Ori and Oin were at my deathbed. We had dug too deep in the mines and released a Balrog while trying to hide from orc forces."

It needn't be said how Ori and Oin died. Dwalin had seen their corpses and the mention of the Balrog seemed to be enough of an explanation. Dori and Nori held Ori tighter while Gloin squeezed Oin's hand.  They were all huddled together, unwilling to let go.

"Rotten beast," Dwalin grunted, making a crack in his mug from his clenched fist. His rage and grief were palpable in the air. He and Thorin went on to tell them about the War of the Ring, where everyone got a bit in. He looked at Fili, Kili, Bombur, and Nori. "So, if it's not too much, what happened to you?"

Bombur cleared his throat, eyes watery, "I had learned that forces were moving towards Gondor and went to warn them. Orcs found me and knocked me out. I don't recall anything else after that but a light calling for me."

"Forces tried to invade Erebor," Fili stated, his voice growing harsher as he spoke. "Kili and I were at the battlefront with Amad with cousin Thorin and Gloin. Gloin killed a mountain troll, but by the time he got to another his armor had taken too much damage..."

Fili broke off, his voice hoarse. Gloin shuddered, holding his forehead as Oin squeezed his hand in comfort once more, "I'm sorry, but you, Dwalin, lived longest. What of my wee lad Gimli?"

It was odd thinking that Dwalin lived longest. No offense to his brother, but Dwalin was known for being reckless and throwing himself into danger. No one, including Balin, ever expected of him to die of old age. Technically, he was the oldest now by the number of years he lived. Balin loathed the idea of when Dwalin would point that out. However, he couldn't help but wonder at what his brother had become. It would be interesting to grow with him again.

Dwalin smiled softly, his eyes more ancient than some could bear, "He survived and lived amongst the elves as a celebrated hero of all races. He also is the only dwarf known for traveling to the Undying Lands when his time came."

The group was split in roaring in shock and cheering for the young dwarf. Thorin shouted at them to be quiet and asked for Fili to continue his tale to keep them distracted. It was nice to know that some things could never change. The dwarves still had spirit, though torn and pieced together repeatedly it may be. This was a second chance for them.

Fili agreed, "Amad, the warrior she is, tried to defend Gloin. The forces were too great. Tauriel was slain alongside her." Kili was shaking as he recalled everything. Fili wrapped an arm around his shoulder, not stopping the shivers, but helping ease them if only slightly. "Kili and I stood back to back in the end, before we too were overwhelmed. We died together."

Nori snorted pitifully, "Should have known you two would go together. You're never separate for long."

"And what of you?" Dori whispered brokenly. "What happened?"

Nori thought for a moment, "It is a bit of a blur, but I believe I was killed by Shelob when I tried to sneak into Mordor. On the bright side, I took down most of her offspring. Practice from Mirkwood might've helped with that, and you Dori?"

Dori furrowed his eyebrows, clearly uncomfortable about talking on death so easily. "I don't even remember dying. I just remember hearing of your death and going to sleep after days of mourning..."

"They said you died of a broken heart," Thorin croaked. "Bofur died in a mine collapse."

Bifur started questioning his cousin in Khuzdul viciously only for Bofur to shrug. "I got careless. Everything felt so...hollow, and I didn't pay attention to my surroundings until it was too late."

A dark silence hovered over them as each of them became lost in their own thoughts. Kili finally broke it, chuckling, "This is strange, even for me. How are we all calm about this? We've seen loved ones die. We died. We should be more..."

Balin patted patted his shoulder, "We are all confused and in shock lad. We all will have a breaking point, but that is not today. We are here. We are alive. There must be a reason as to why. Besides, I think we could all use some air. We all have a lot to consider."

 Nori went outside first, to get a smoke in and keep an eye out for the wizard. A few minutes later, he raced inside, breathless as he held a hand over his heart. Oin went to him, tying to find out what was wrong as Dori assisted him. Nori shook his head, whispering unintelligibly. He then lifted his head to the startled bar keeper, "Is there a Belle Baggins in the Shire? Daughter of Bungo and Belladonna?"

Another heavy silence overtook the dwarves. The bar keeper paled, "Yes, she lives in Bag End. You're not thinking of hurting her, are you?"

"Never," Thorin murmured. To the dwarves he uttered, "Never again."

The looks at Thorin were still mixed after all this time. They adored their king, and hated him at the same time for the wrongs he had done. Thorin could not blame them. Nori wheezed, "Gandalf is gone because he is going to see Belle. Think about it, we're all young again, and today is the same date we went to see Belle to take her on our adventure. That means Smaug is alive, Azog, Bolg...Nothing we did last time remained but within our memories."

The words hit them, and Balin felt his heart stutter as the realization. Everything they did might have become unraveled. The dragon could be alive and...

"Sauron might still be alive," Thorin murmured. In other words, his death had just become meaningless. "Whatever brought us back here, also brought back Middle Earth's greatest enemy."

Ori stuttered, "B-But, why would they let us live? Or Belle? Or Gandalf?"

"Lads, for now we have a more pressing matter, and a debt to be paid," Bofur spoke solemnly.  "If we go to Rivendell, the Lady Galadriel might be able to help. She was around last time according to Gandalf, remember? Right now, I'm more concerned of Belle."

If she was alive, what would she say? Would she hate them? Thorin was visibly panicked at the thought of seeing the hobbit again. Balin knew that he had felt guilty for years, and had lived out his life as she wanted him to, but Thorin did technically kill her, so he did have a reason to be afraid to see her. After all, how does someone face their murderer? In Belle's last moments, she had done it with a smile. This time? Who knew? Although, there was one thing for certain about it being bad for Gandalf seeing Belle.

Dwalin spoke his thoughts for him, "We all know that hobbit well enough that we know  if an idea gets in her head, she'll follow through regardless of her doubts. If she goes again, who's to say she'll live?"

"We have to stop him," Dori gasped. "She gave us a chance, now it's our turn."

Balin shook his head, the bags under his eyes more apparent in the light, "It may already be too late."

Fili pounded the table, "Not if we can help it. Let's go!"

All the dwarves got onto their ponies and rode as if their lives depended on it into the Shire. No, they couldn't endanger her again. In each of their minds, they recalled the last moments of Belle Baggins.  No, never again. She should be able to live in the Shire peacefully, away from them.

Dori panted, "Okay, we need to find Gandalf, and not Belle. Can we agree on that?"

"Yes," Thorin said, revealing the conflict in all of their hearts as he spoke.

All of them cared about Belle, and all of them wanted to see her if only to see she would be okay, but they also knew they shouldn't. Balin could tell Thorin believed Belle would not want to see him and that he did not deserve to see her. Yet, he also knew Thorin longed to see her. They all did. However, the thought of her dying again was more than enough to motivate them otherwise.

* * *

 

The ponies halted in front of a market area. It was crowded, hobbits everywhere as they chatted and bought goods. One hobbit, a female wandered over to them. She wore a bonnet and a green dress. She also had dark brown hair and dark eyes that scoped them cautiously. She smirked at them holding her chin. Balin had a bad feeling about her.

"Belle Baggins!" she screeched, turning around to another female figure. "More outsiders for you!  As if the wizard this morning wasn't enough, you always attract trouble in one way or another."

All of the dwarves tensed horror shivering up their spines. A short way from them was a hobbit surrounded by laughing children with a book in her hand. On her head was a handkerchief and her dress was of cerulean blue, making her amber eyes shine almost like gold in the sun's rays. She had a warming smile upon her lips as she looked straight in their direction, but thankfully didn't seem to notice them yet. It was most likely due to the large crowd that was even possible.

"Scatter," Thorin ordered, all of them splitting up so she wouldn't see.

Unfortunately, hobbits tended to be more observant than any race would like.

"Lobelia, were those dwarves?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story I am not only changing things up, but I'm also introducing facts and theories from or about the Tolkien-verse that were not in the original story. 
> 
> I love reading fanfics that follow the plots of books and movies because the characters get to interact in ways that you don't get to see elsewhere, but this is an AU where the dwarves time-travel (and possibly others). Yes, some of the things they're reliving are still terrifying, but the Company is also more prepared. They're going to do their best to avoid certain things, which means, knowing their luck, they're bound to run into parts and people of Middle Earth they didn't get to before.
> 
> Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves get to party with hobbits while avoiding Belle and searching for Gandalf. We also get the introduction of a minor character from the books who will show up later. Beware, hobbits singing and overly-cautious dwarves.

Thorin pulled Dwalin and Fili to the side, muttering in dread, "Oh Mahal, it's Wednesday."

Dwalin perked his head, "Wednesday? Why is that a bad thing?"

"In the daytime, hobbits gather in the middle of the week to re-supply stocks and share news," Thorin huffed. "They share whatever gossip they can, trade, etcetera. Everyone is out here and they're going to spread word about dwarves here."

"How do you know this?" Fili asked.

Thorin looked offended, "I lived with them for over sixty years before. I learned much about them..." Around the corner a lass in a blue dress appeared without notice until she passed them in a hurry. All three tensed, silently begging for her not to see them. "And yet, they can still surprise you after all that time."

"Right, we hired her as a burglar for a reason," Dwalin muttered.

Fili tilted his head, "What do you think she was doing with children?"

"It's a Wednesday thing," Thorin brushed off, croaking slightly as he watched Belle walk away in the direction of the trading tents. "I'll explain later."

"There's Gandalf," Fili squeaked, pointing in the direction of a familiar gray hat and staff over the hills.

All three exchanged a look and ran as if their lives depended on it. Thorin yelled, "Give me my father's key and map you insane son of a-!"

* * *

 

"There's an inn of old renown, where they brew a beer so brown. Moon came rolling down the hill, one Hevensday night to drink his fill."

Bofur panted with Bombur and Bifur. Bombur wheezed, "Do you think she saw us?"

" ** _Hope not_** ," Bifur spoke in Khuzdul. " ** _Where'd the others go_**?"

"After Gandalf and away from Belle," Bofur said, patting his brother's and cousin's backs. "Now, what in blazes is going on here?"

"On a three-stringed fiddle there played the Ostler's cat so fair. The horned cow that night was seen to dance a jig upon the green."

In the center of a field was a tent where lads and lasses danced, skipping up and down, laughing merrily. A little ways off were young mothers with newborns while other hobbit lasses and lads played with the children. All were either, dancing, eating, or giggling. In another area were folk seeing plants and looking at animals with deep intrigue.

Bombur stated, "It's like a market."

"More like a festival of sorts," Bofur replied.

"Called by the fiddle to the middle of the muddle where the cow with a caper sent the small dog squealing. Moon in a fuddle went to huddle by the griddle but he slipped in a puddle and the world went reeling."

"Actually, it's just Wednesday." All three jumped at the voice to see a bonnie lass with pale curls and eyes similar to Belle's amber ones smiled."Is this your first Wednesday in the Shire?"

"Aye," Bombur said, backing away from the strange lass. "So, this is a normal occurrence?"

"Yes," the lass said, holding a tankard of ale. "It's the middle of the week, so everyone stocks up on food and other supplies. Others get ready to travel, namely the Tooks, since Winter is coming in some months. For now, because it's Spring, we're all sharing a bit of the load with the fauntlings...Would you like to join?"

Bofur blinked at the tent, eyes wide at the amount of food displayed. "Is that proper?"

"The only folks around here who care about propriety are the Baggins and any that share their name," she teased. "Besides, if you're invited, then you're always welcome." She smiled, and curtseyed, "Amaranth Brandybuck, at your service."

"Downsides went up, hey! Outsides went wide. As the fiddle played a twiddle and the Moon slept till Sterrenday. Upsides went west, hey! Broadsides went boom with a twiddle on the fiddle in the middle by the griddle and the Moon slept till Sterrenday."

Bombur blinked at the song, "It sounds an awful lot like the Man on the Moon."

"Is that a dwarvish song?" Amaranth said as Bifur took the tankard so she wouldn't have to take the load.

"Aye," Bofur said, pouting.

"It'd make sense," Amaranth said. "After all, you gentlemen are children of Mahal and we of Yavannah. We're practically step-siblings in some aspects."

" ** _Hobbits are children of Yavanna_**?" Bifur yelped.

Amaranth tilted her head, and Bofur explained. She nodded like it was no big deal, "Yep.  By the way, why were you avoiding Belle?"

"Belle?" Bombur mumbled, tugging the collar of his shirt from his sweaty body. "Who's Belle?"

Amaranth raised an eyebrow, "You guys are terrible at this you know. Besides, word travels fast in the Shire. And considering the wizard went by her place this morning, I take it you were supposed to take her on an adventure, but something's changed your mind?"

"Dish from off the dresser pranced, found a spoon and gaily danced. Horses neighed and champed their bits for the bloodshot Moon had lost his wits. Well, cow jumped over, dog barked wild, moon lay prone and sweetly smiled."

Bofur furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought word traveled quickly, so why trust you?"

"Because I'm a businesswoman," she replied. "We always hold secrets no matter the race. Besides, Belle is a cousin of mine. I think I have some right to be worried."

"Ostler cried, 'Play faster, Cat! Because we all want to dance like that! Gambol and totter till you're   
hotter than a hatter and you spin all akimbo like a windmill flailing. Whirl with a clatter till you scatter every cotter and the strings start a-pinging as the world goes sailing'."

Bombur pouted, "It doesn't matter, we're not taking her. If we do, she'll be put in great danger."

Amaranth considered his words, "Say, whether you take Belle or not, are you gentlemen going to be passing by Greenwood?"

"You mean Mirkwood?" Bofur asked.

"It wasn't so murky once," she scoffed. "Some of us Tooks are heading around that area in the winter."

Bombur shared a look with his brother, "Why?"

Amaranth winked, holding a finger over her lips, "Old hobbit secret. Anyway, we'll be traveling with caravans of food, medicine, and other supplies. It's nice that you guys cared, even  if it seems you're a little misguided about Belle."

"Downsides went up, hey! Outsides went wide. As the fiddle played a twiddle and the moon slept till Sterrenday. Upsides went west, hey! Broadsides went boom with a twiddle on the fiddle in the middle by the griddle and the Moon slept till Sterrenday."

" ** _How are we misguided_**?" Bifur inquired.

Amaranth raised an eyebrow, thinking for a moment while addressing him, "I honestly don't know what you're saying, but I'm reading you correctly, you're wondering why you might be wrong about Belle."

"How?" Bombur said, eyeing the food display briefly.

"She's an odd one, even for us hobbits, but her heart is often in the right place, and she can read people like a book. She doesn't let anyone decide something for her, and to assume otherwise can be an insult depending on the matter at hand. So, if it is dangerous, I'd suggest you let her decide whether or not to take that risk, regardless of what you do or do not know."

She smirked then, "So, are you passing by Mirkwood?"

In the dancing area, the hobbits began dancing more vigorously. Bofur could've sworn he saw a few of them glowing, but it could have been the beer getting to them. Or maybe he was seeing things differently because he died once.

 "Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle. Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle. Hey-yey-yey-yey-oh-ho. Hey-yey-yey-yey-oh-ho. Hey-hey-din-gen-do. Hey-hey-din-geli-do. Hoo-rye-and-hott-a-cott-a ho. Hoo-rye-and-hott-a-cott-a ho ho.  Hott-a cott-a-hotta-ko. Hott-a-cott-a-ko-cott-a-ko-ho. Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle-hi-ho. Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle-hi-ho."

"...We're headed towards Lake-Town. Could you give out supplies there?" Bombur said almost pleadingly.

Amaranth was visibly surprised, "Are you sure? You'll not have anything for yourself?"

"Ho fiddlee-ding-galli-do. Ho fiddlee-ding-galli-do. Hoo-rye-hoo-rye oops-oops- ay! Hoo-rye-hoo-rye oops-oops- ay! Hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-mi-fo-fo. Hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-mi-fo-fo. Hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-mi-fo-fo!"

"Perhaps," Bofur replied. "But we're more concerned for Lake-Town. Their mayor is a right bastard who only cares about gold rather than the sake of those he is supposed to care for. You can see a fellow named Bard. He'd know what to do from there."

"Hmm," Amaranth hummed. " We've never been as far as Lake-Town. Not since Belladonna Took, but it should be manageable. First though, can I know your names?"

"Bifur, Bofur, and I'm Bombur. At your service."

She smiled, "No, at yours. I hope meet you again soon."

"Downsides went up, hey! Outsides went wide. As the fiddle played a twiddle and the Moon slept till Sterrenday. Upsides went west, hey! Broadsides went boom with a batter and a clatter you can shatter every platter... But the moon slept till Sterrenday!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cat and the Moon lyrics found at http://www.allmusicals.com/lyrics/lordoftherings/thecatandthemoon.htm
> 
> Look for it on Youtube. It's a fun song!
> 
> Next chapter -> Gandalf vs Thorin vs Blasted Hobbit Maze


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three points of view in this chapter and a flashback. This is a bit of a filler chapter but it does give a better idea of how much characters changed from their original lives while keeping true o some of their more basic traits and features.We also finally get a perspective outside of the dwarves.
> 
> Enjoy!

**"Mistress Baggins, what are you doing?" Thorin asked the hobbit as she cupped her hands up to the moonlit sky.**

**She giggled, "I'm holding the moon in my palms. You could do it too you know, anyone can."**

**Thorin furrowed his eyebrows, looking in her line of sight to see that it did in fact appear as though she were holding the moon in her hands. "You should sleep. Tomorrow you're going into the dragon's lair. You need as much strength as you can muster. "**

**"I know," she said, instantly serious. "But this also helps me with what's inside."**

**"And what's that?"**

**She finally turned away to look him in the eye, "Fear."**

**"Mistress Baggins, anyone would be afraid about going into-"**

**She winced, "Not for me. What if I mess up and someone gets hurt. I don't mind if I get hurt, but you- you all mean something dear to me. Maybe you won't ever see me like the way I do all of you, but it feels like I have a family again."**

**He smirked, "You needn't go that far Mistress Baggins.**

**I'll do whatever I can to make sure you all live to see Erebor rebuilt, I swear..."**

Thorin Oakenshield should have never doubted her under the Gold Sickness, for she had always kept her promises. He...hadn't. However, one promise that he would make was to keep her safe this time, from every danger including him. He raced ahead of Fili and Dwalin, recognizing the paths they couldn't. How odd was it that he had gotten lost, twice, through these hills? Now he knew them like the back of his hand, which had been covered by crimson ever since that day. He could hear Dwalin and Fili calling his name as they struggled to catch up. The wizard was just around the corner.

Thorin's boots skidded on the other side, and he cursed when he saw the wizard was gone. Fili and Dwalin finally caught up, nearly keeling over. Fili panted, "Uncle? Since when have you ever been this good at navigating?"

Dwalin collected himself, "That's right, even in the Blue Mountains you got lost."

"The Shire and Erebor each were my homes," Thorin said. "The Blue Mountains never were." He bit his lip harshly, "Damn it. Where did that wizard go?"

"Well, come to think of it, he did disappear whenever he wanted to on the Journey," Fili commented. Why would it be any different here?"

"So we have to find a wizard that disappears as if he has the One Ring?" Dwalin groaned. palming his forehead with a resounding clap. "That was a pain enough last time, but at least you could still hear whoever was invisible or see their footprints!"

Fili quirked his head, "Does that mean Gandalf is more powerful than the One Ring? Seriously, what does the Ring do besides turn people invisible?"

"That's enough," Thorin grumbled. "Let's just find him, the others, and not Belle. Then we defeat the dragon, reclaim Erebor, and find and destroy the One Ring. Then we can all live relatively peacefully."

Dwalin scoffed, "We all know it's not going to be that easy."

"Besides, we don't know what forces are at work here. As far as we know, Morgoth could have sent us back, or Sauron himself. Sauron is capable of raising the dead. Possibly Saruman since he was Sauron's...minion."

"But are any of them truly capable of sending us back to this time?" Dwalin argued back.

Fili's eyes widened, "There's another thing. Belle told Gandalf before...you know when-" Thorin flinched, but said nothing. "Um, she said she found it in the Goblin Caves, but we don't know the circumstances surrounding that since she could never tell us..."

They were passing by a river, complete with a dock and fences where hobbits sat as they smoked and fished. However, they seemed to maintain a distance from the water. Children ran rampant much to the irritation of their elders. Ropes were placed at the edges of fences, in case of emergency to toss to someone who might be drowning.

Thorin glared at his first-born nephew, "We. Are. Not. Bringing. HER!"

Dwalin placed his hands on his hips, "Thorin, he does have a point. After thousands of years of being missing, it was Belle who found the thing, and she was able to avoid its affects for almost over a year without us ever knowing. Not even the greatest of Men have been successful in that regard. Damn, Gandalf and Galadriel had to cast a protective shield over it and they were still tempted."

Thorin grunted, slamming his fist into a nearby fence, "Don't you think I know that?! Look, we can just send another member of the Company hurtling over in the Goblin Caves."  Both Fili and Dwalin took a couple steps back. Thorin knocked his head repeatedly against the fence. "Forget that, please? That was just stupid."

"Wow, you must really hate that fence." On the other side were Gloin, Ori and Dori. Gloin dusted off the fence, looking at the cracks in it. "I always knew you were hard-headed, but this really takes the cake. It's almost broken now. Seriously, what if somebody get hurt?"

Thorin grimaced, petting the wood as if that would soothe it's wounds. He picked up some rope on the ground. "On the contrary...Frodo used to jump up on this and pretend he was protecting me or riding eagles into the sunset. Then he'd look out at the Brandywine, and blow a kiss to it..."

Thorin didn't mention that Frodo did it because his parents had drowned in it. He pet it again, switching a sign above where the rope was to 'Replace Soon'. Yes, he knew this place almost better than he knew himself, and understood why Belle must have loved it so much. Or, does, since she's alive again. He sighed, looking for the wizard once more. The others stared at him in confusion.

"I will only say it one more time; I lived here for over sixty years and raised a hobbit child. I have a better grasp on how rules and society work here. And I do not get lost anymore, at least here."

"So you're an expert on hobbits now?" Gloin queried. "Then why is it so hard to find Gandalf in this place?"

Ori elbowed him, "'Cause he's Gandalf. What else do you expect? So, any ideas about what to do next?"

* * *

 

"Explain how I'm stuck with you three," Nori said, practically glaring at Kili, Oin, and Balin.

Balin patted Kili on the back, who was still trying to gather his breath, "Well, you mistook Oin for Dori and Kili for Ori, and for some reason I was dragged along by Oin."

Oin picked up his ear piece, "What? Damn it! Why couldn't I have been made younger if we had to live through this again?!"

Kili looked around, "Um, does anyone know where we are? I feel a bit like Thorin when he tries to find the bathroom at night..."

"Laddie, he does not have that terrible of a sense of direction," Balin said, squeezing the bridge of his nose. " So quit exaggerating. Now, we must find the wizard and-"

"Excuse me?"

The dwarves became still as statues once they heard a familiar voice behind them. Slowly, Nori turned and confirmed his worst fears. Belle was right there, with a book in her hand and an inquisitive look on her face. He swallowed harshly, knowing it'd look bad if they ran.

"Um, yes miss?"

"Belle Baggins of Bag End," she tilted her head, "I'm sorry, I saw your group earlier and was worried. Did I do something to scare you off? If so I didn't mean to, everyone is welcome in the Shire. We're not that dangerous."

Oin dropped his horn, hardly believing what he heard. Nori couldn't help but feel like the same. All but Balin were driven speechless. "Don't fret my dear. We just thought you looked like someone we used to know. Normally she'd be terribly angry at seeing us as we are."

She blinked, curiosity all over her face, and Nori could sense she wanted to ask as to why someone would be upset at them, but she wrinkled and wriggled her nose like she had always done when she was nervous. Beorn had even nicknamed her a bunny because of it. Now, she gave a haphazard smile that wasn't like her warm one at all. In fact, it hurt more to see her faking that everything was all right. He'd rather she'd cry, hit them, something. Anything.

"Um, I hope things will get better for you," she started, only for the children to call her name. "Coming! Oh, welcome to the Shire. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Balin gave her a full-hearted smile, complete with sadness and ache when she turned around. Nori squeezed Balin's shoulder, looking in the same direction. Balin wiped his eyes, which had become watery for reasons no one had to explain.

"It never gets easier, does it?" Kili asked.

Balin shuddered, "No laddie, it doesn't...

Oin chose that moment to state the obvious, "She doesn't remember us, does she?"

"And if she doesn't remember," Kili gasped, "Then does Gandalf?"

* * *

 

"You know the dwarves, don't you Thains-heir?"

Belle shook her head as she checked a fence that had cracks in it. Thankfully someone tied a rope around the loosening wood so that no one would get hurt, but the extent of the damage was, questionable. "No Amaranth, I don't. By the way, did a wolf attack this? Or did someone throw a boulder at it?"

"Quit ignoring the question Thains-heir," Amaranth Said, folding her arms. "They acted as if they knew you when they passed by the tent earlier. They were worried about putting you into danger."

Belle frowned, holding her chin, "I honestly don't recognize them, but you do have a point. The four I ran into earlier also acted nervous and tried to dismiss me quickly. At first I thought I offended them somehow, but they were afraid. Then I thought maybe they were afraid of me, but were they actually afraid _for_ me?" Belle paused, stuck in her thoughts, "As mother used to say, 'There are no coincidences'. Gandalf was here this morning to invite me on an adventure. He never mentioned dwarves, but Gandalf has always been vague to say the least."

Amaranth leaned back, "Hey, you know him better than I do. I still remember you and Hamfast attacking him with swords, flowers and mudpies..."

"We were kids, but I guess that doesn't really change anything in his eyes," Belle glowered.

"Then there's the time you stole his staff, his cloak, his fireworks and nearly got us all killed...Who knows, maybe he wants a little revenge. You were extremely vicious back then. A true Took child, you know, without yearly visiting the old Homelands."

"That's enough Amaranth," Belle grumbled. "So, any information you want to tell me?"

"I'm a businesswoman Thains-heir, and I made a deal with some folk not to tell anyone," Amaranth said, winking and making Belle roll her eyes as she waited patiently. "Hmm, I can't help but wonder to myself _out loud_ though why dwarves would be inclined to send a caravan to Lake-Town just outside of Greenwood by the Misty Mountains."

Belle raised an eyebrow at her cousin's sly smile. "You're terrible at acting, just like those dwarves."

"At least I can gather information out of people," Amaranth retorted.

Belle thought of her geography, "Mother once told me of a kingdom called Erebor that was taken by a dragon...That's the only thing I can think of." Realization overtook her. Belle became pale and Amaranth had to steady her. Amaranth kept her on her feet until she found a suitable place for Belle to sit. "Gandalf wanted me to. Face. A. DRAGON?!"

"I can't tell if you're going to faint or attack the wizard when you see him."

"Who knows, maybe I'll do both. It'll certainly keep things interesting," Belle groaned sarcastically. "Yavanna, there are so many ways that could go wrong. And yet...Why a hobbit? Especially one with no experience fighting? No, he doesn't want me to face the dragon. He's got something else in mind."

"So, what are you going to do Thains-heir?"

"I wish you'd stop calling me that...I think whatever is going on is a riddle, and you know how I feel about those."

Amaranth smirked, "You can't let them go unsolved. You do realize that this is very improper?"

"We're both half Took Amaranth. Besides, I need to interrogate Gandalf."

"Lobelia's going to get on you for that."

"Good, she can join in. How do I even find him? He's always moving from place to place and vanishing."

Amaranth shrugged nonchalantly, "My guess is that you find the dwarves, and you just might get lucky."

* * *

 

Thorin Oakenshield had been having a bad day. He trampled through chickens and mud and hay to catch Gandalf. He ran as quickly as he could, finally getting ahead of the wizard and smirking triumphantly as he blocked the rest of the path with his arms, yelling, "You. Shall. Not. PASS!"

Mahal, he had wanted to say that ever since the wizard did in the mines of Moria.Across the way, Dwalin grimaced, clearly exasperated as were the others, who were also covered in feathers and who knew what else. The implications of whatever else they might be covered in was enough for him to refocus on the wizard. Gandalf had the face of total innocence, and a youth he hadn't seen in nearly a century.

"Why Thorin, I thought you were in Bree with the rest of the Company," the tharkun said cheerfully. "Now we can..."

"Gandalf the Gray, you have some explaining to do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a brief summary, the dwarves are still trying to avoid Belle while she's trying to find them and learn more and both parties are hunting down Gandalf.
> 
> We also learn that not all of the Company remembers what happened before and that the Company may not be able to complete their goals without Belle, even if it might mean her demise.
> 
> This chapter also shows that while Belle is viewed as selfless and delicate even by the Company, they may not have known her as well as they thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. Major family issues have come up. A relative of mine was severely ill.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Belle, Belle Baggins. Not Bell Boggins or Mad Baggins. Not "Belle you spawn of-", add whatever you'd like there. Her name was Belle Baggins. She did not mean to be vain, but she liked her name. Whenever she thought of it, she recalled her parents.**

**However, sometimes that could be painful. Bungo died, and Belladonna had followed. Belle had hated her mother at first, because it seemed in Belle's eyes that she wasn't enough. The same went for other hobbits, who either wanted to court her for profit, or pretended to be her friends while talking behind her back.**

**The only ones she moderately got along with were the Thains-heirs, and even they maintained a steady distance. Amaranth, whose name meant 'eternal flower', was the only one who approached her when they saw one another. Amaranth always seemed older than she really was, and that was saying a lot considering Amaranth was nearly a decade younger.**

**So, when she saw Gandalf that morning, it hurt. Memories of him were memories of her parents, which was why she really stuttered and did her best to avoid him. Yes, it was rude, but being around him was painful, and hobbits always avoided pain. No, it didn't matter if he was trying to get her on an adventure, if she could break free, she wasn't going to throw away everything she defended and kept safe from those who hurt her.**

**Then, the dwarves arrived at her door, and nothing would be the same.**

Dori felt tears dance across his cheeks as the memories started to take control from being suppressed so long, even as he saw Ori pounce on Gandalf. Ori held the wizard by the collar, not even caring for the darkening clouds above as the wizard glared.

However, the clouds dispelled as Gandalf saw Ori's heartbroken expression. Ori croaked weakly, "Gandalf the Gray, you have some explaining to do."

"What?" Gandalf asked, stunned.

Thorin wheezed, "We remember everything Gandalf. We've been on this journey before. We lived out our lives. The dragon died, Erebor was reclaimed, and now we are back at the beginning, why?"

Gandalf raised an eyebrow, "Whatever do you mean?"

Ori began shaking Gandalf by the collar, screaming as if the world were falling. "Don't play coy wizard! We faced trolls, orcs, wargs, Beorn, Thranduil, Smaug, the Battle of the Five Armies...I watched my best friend die! Then Balin and Oin, and I starved to death when I was trapped by the Balrog in Moria! We got Erebor back, and for what?! And then you have the gall to do this again?! You had no right!"

Ori's hands weakened as he sobbed, "You had no right..."

Gandalf dropped his staff, embracing Ori, "My dear lad, whatever it is that is ailing you, I did nothing to cause it-"

"The price of reclaiming Erebor, of stopping the gold madness, was Belle's death," Balin said, appearing with Oin, Kili, and Nori.

Nori, worried about Ori, embraced him and Dori hugged them both, the ache in his heart bittersweet as he held his brothers, feeling their heartbeats close to his, much like he had when they were young. Across the way, Kili tackled Fili to the ground, and then both proceeded to attack Thorin, who embraced them tightly, afraid to let go. Dwalin and Balin bumped foreheads, lingering momentarily before Balin continued.

 "We traveled the journey, all of us, to reclaim Erebor. We succeeded with Belle's sacrifice, and then came the War of the Ring, where only my brother survived to the end of his days," Balin said grimly. "However, I'm sorry Thorin, we saw Belle earlier, and she did not remember us."

Thorin's expression was a mixture of ache, relief, and confusion.  "Then what about-?"

Gandalf shook his head, "I do not recall a thing of us ever going on a journey together. I think it would be best if you sit down and told me the whole story."

Kili looked around, "By the way, where are Bifu, Bofur, and Bombur anyway?"

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Why is this blasted place so confusing?!" Bombur yelled. "We're lost...Again!"

Bofur and Bifur were covering their ears at that point. " _ **Now I understand how Thorin got lost so easily. You stray from the path Gandalf said in the slightest way, and the place becomes a maze. It's almost as bad as Mirkwood."**_

"No," Bofur said. "In Mirkwood it was far worse because Belle got really, really sick..."

"She didn't get better afterwards either," Bombur said. "I remember how much she'd try to hold in her coughing and sneezing just so we could get sleep during the night in Lake-Town. Oin and I had to wrangle her into bed and watch over her."

" _ **Didn't she kick you with those huge feet of hers**_?"

"Aye," Bofur said, rubbing his chin as if easing a wound although it was perfectly fine. "We thought she'd lost her mind until she said she couldn't be weak 'cause we were depending on her. I had never seen Thorin look so guilty until..." He croaked, rubbing at his eyes. "She was such a blundering idiot..."

"But she was our blundering idiot," Bombur finished with a bittersweet smile, a couple of tears escaping his closed eyes, laughing bitterly. "Still those feet hurt, a lot."

"Hobbit feet tend to do that."

All three dwarves jumped and turned to see yet another hobbit. This one was male with dark hair and amber eyes that were lighter than both Belle's and Amaranth's, and his form was more lean than most hobbits, but still round enough to be healthy.

He smiled brightly, almost glowing in a way that reminded the dwarves of a comforting light from the dark. He lifted up a pipe, bringing it to his lips. "Hey, want to share some Old Toby? We rarely get guests around these parts."

Silence reigned for a period of time. They _had_ been running around for a while. Perhaps they should sit down and relax a little...? It was really tempting, but they really ought not to....

The hobbit pointed to where he was sitting previously, "We've got ale."

Drat. All of them exchanger a look.

" _ **We're not that desperate for a smoke, are we**_ ** _?_** "Bifur kept an eye out for Belle.

"Mahal's balls we are," Bombur murmured before returning his attention to the hobbit. "We accept!"

Bofur slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes. Bifur knew he thought this was a bad idea, but Bifur pointed out that Belle couldn't possibly be in the nearby area, they were exhausted, and it was free ale with hobbits, which were pretty much harmless.

Each of them, warily by Bofur, took out a pipe and the hobbit poured them in. "I've got to warn you now, this stuff is mighty potent, so I'm not sure how dwarves will handle it."

Whoever the hobbit was, he knew something, something that the others did not. Now that he thought about it, Belle often seem to know things they didn't, but she never mentioned those ideas until she put them to use. Was it a generic hobbit habit? Try saying those last two words three times fast.

............................................................................................................................................................

Kili noticed things. He had to as an heir of Erebor, even if only really in name. So, of course he noticed how much the other hobbits in the bar watched them. He noticed how certain ones shared looks while other didn't seem to give a care.

Something else he noticed was that they all had amber eyes that practically glowed in the shadows of the room. Yes, they were all different shades of amber, but amber still. A stray thought passed while the others conversed, didn't Belle have amber eyes? Not like these ones though. These glowed either dimly, or like a fire that threatened to burn all in their path, much like Smaug's fire.

One of the smaller ones approached him, wearing an emerald cloak with an acorn button Wait; did the acorn have wings on it? The child smiled up, no hints of being shy or afraid in any manner. Kili had a bad feeling traveling up and down his spine.

"Hello, I'm Primula Brandybuck, and you look funny." Kili choked on his drink while the others laughed. Finally, they had something to smile over. Primula then looked over to Gandalf. "He looks funny too...And why do you all have bunny butts on your faces?"

Thorin and Gandalf were the only ones who didn't look even the littlest offended by this notion. Instead, they chuckled and snorted. Thorin got up and kneeled before the children, "Tell me little one, where are your parents?"

Primula pointed to a squat little male and a surprisingly tall female hobbit, who also seemed to be very roguish looking. Still, she grinned at Thorin, who led her daughter by the fingertips, back to them. The woman nodded in silent thanks.

"Sorry about the-"

Thorin held up his hand, "It's no problem. I've had to raise a few children myself. Oh...and it might be a good idea to teach her how to swim."

He walked back over to the table, where Dwalin started grumbling about the fauntling. Some of his words became more inappropriate than really necessary and Thorin smacked the back of his head. Dwalin pouted, his expression demanding an explanation.

"Careful, that's the mother of my child you're talking about."At their stares, he sighed and added, "As in I adopted her son. Honestly, I know I'm despicable, but I'm not _that_ bad. Anyways, hobbits, unless their Stoors, normally don't have facial hair...Oh, and never insult their cooking, it's an invitation to start a food fight to solve the disagreement."

It was unnerving for Thorin to be knowledgeable on hobbits. Before, he was the most clueless one of the bunch. And now? He was able to navigate this place with little to no difficulty, and he understood how to thrive in the oddly peaceful community. Kili had almost forgotten for a moment that most of them lived long, and their experiences may have altered how they dealt with situations. No one was sure what to think.

It made Kili wonder how in Middle Earth they were going to work together again. It was hard enough the first time, and while now they supposedly knew what to expect, their dynamics were questionable to say the least. Not to mention that Gandalf didn't know what happened. Surely there had to be some reason the wizard had disappeared so often last time.

So many things had been answered by the time they had died, but since then countless more had arisen. How were they alive? Why? What was their next choice? Should they still head to Rivendell knowing what they did? Should they travel down the same path as before? Should they face the Trolls to make sure they claimed no more victims? How were they going to deal with Azog and Bolg?

Kili twitched at the thought of the latter. Bolg had been the one to deliver the killing blow to Fili when they were overwhelmed. From those experiences, what had all of them seen? How much had they changed?

"Gandalf, is it possible that Sauron sent us back?" Thorin asked. Kili nearly choked on his drink again, and not in a funny way this time. "The Ring offered to bring everyone back when I was about to toss the Ring into Mount Doom. I refused, but..."

"Anything is possible," Gandalf said solemnly. "However, it does not appear as though any of you have been touched by darkness despite your claims. In fact, it's almost as if you've been blessed."

Thorin looked nauseous as he croaked, "Blessed?"

"Yes...But by whom, I do not know." The wizard smoked from his pipe contemplatively. "Powerful magic has touched you. Nor do I know these are visions of the future, or if you have truly been brought back. It is extremely troubling that I cannot recognize this sort of magic, or its owner. Is it possible Mistress Baggins has something similar?"

Nori shook his head, "Like you, she doesn't remember what we've been through. This is a Belle who doesn't know us at all."

Gandalf grimaced, "I also find it disturbing how you all refer to her on a first name basis. I never imagined you and she would ever grow that close."

"Then why did you invite her in the first place?" Gloin growled.

Gandalf smiled softly, "Because I remembered a child who was mischievous, and snuck around to her heart's content, thrilled for an adventure like her mother." He closed his eyes. "I also remember when she accidently lit up a firework, and stood up with a wooden sword to protect everyone even though her legs were shaking. She was brave, caring, and anything but proper, and she really hated dresses."

Dwalin snorted. Some things never changed, and others apparently did, "That was our Belle? What changed?"

"I do not know my dear Dwalin," Gandalf said. "But I do know this, when she cares about someone, she cares deeply. The Shire is her home, but I wanted to show her the world like she wanted to when she was younger. I wanted to see that same joyous smile...What happened to her?"

Thorin suddenly paled, and was backing out of the booth. The rest of them moved away from Thorin, and out of the wizard's sight. Kili felt himself sweating. Right, Gandalf dearly cared about Belle, and was practically her godfather. The first time this happened, Gandalf was physically and emotionally unable to attack Thorin. Not to mention he was preoccupied with the Ring.

Right now? He had no such issues or obligations. Now all Kili had to do was count backwards before the wizard exploded. Three...Two...

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD!"...Dang it, he didn't even make it to one. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOBBIT?!"

How the tables had turned...Should he start counting down again?

................................................................................................

"Belle, you shouldn't try to climb so high," Amaranth warned. "You'll fall, and when you do, it's going to hurt."

Belle sat on the branch of the tallest tree in the Shire, which overlooked the green hills. It reminded her of moving water touched by the breeze. Silently, she wondered if the ocean was like that. She closed her eyes, sniffing the air and recalling the sea shell her mother brought back. It made a sound Belladonna said was like the ocean.

"Amaranth, it sounds strange but, I feel like I have to find whoever those dwarves are, no matter how ridiculous or improper it may be." Belle glanced at her hand. "I, haven't felt this way in so long. Have you ever felt like you don't remember something important, but you still want to find whatever it is?"

"More than you could possibly know," Amaranth said, regret on her face. "...You think it's the dwarves calling to you, don't you?" Belle curled her hand into a fist near her heart. "Look, I'm glad you finally found something to distract you from this life, but you don't even know these dwarves, and what if you're wrong about your theory, or worse, what if you're right?"

"I'm not so stupid that I'll just run off without considering what in Yavanna's name I'm doing," Belle said. "Especially not someone that may be as important as this, at least not without sleeping on it first."

There was a long silence, "There are many things that could happen Belle. You could have the greatest time of your life, but I find it more likely that you'll either feel miserable in the end, or you won't come back at all."

"You're acting strange." Belle looked at her cousin as she stood up on the branches, walking forward and looking at the other branches to find a clear path so she could see more clearly. "You're the daring one, so I thought you'd be encouraging me to go after them."

"I'm your family before I'm a Took," Amaranth grunted. "I just want to make sure that if you go with them, it is something you have given forethought to...Do you remember how you helped us during the Fell Winter? And how scared you were to even get out your front door?"

Belle stiffened, memories flooding her mind.

"Can you handle it? Can you take any suffering or anger that comes your way? Can you consciously make a decision when it could involve lives? How far would you go?"

"Amaranth, I don't even know them. At least, not yet. How can I make that decision right now?" She stepped onto one of the thinner branches. "I think you're going a little overboard with this."

Amaranth sighed, "I just want you to be okay. I've seen your low points Belle, and every time I do you amaze me with how you're able to stand up again, but I'm afraid of when that strength may fail."

Belle was nearing the edge of the branch, leaning out to the sky and looking at the plummet below. She could clearly feel fear in her heart, but the view was so tempting that she felt the urge to take one more step towards something she couldn't even touch.

"It's not strength," Belle replied. "It was never that. I just followed my heart, and that's what I'm going to do next, wherever it leads me."

"Even if it means you'll fall?" Amaranth said, gazing forward.

Her eyes were following a figure too distant for Belle to see. "That depends on me."

Amaranth smirked, "That's what I needed to hear."

Without provocation, Amaranth hit the tree with enough force for Belle to start falling with a small scream. The figure in the distance paused with whatever he was running from, and ran towards the falling hobbit. Amaranth smiled, watching from a ways away as her cousin fell into another person's arms.

.............................................................................................................................................................

"So, you're a Thains-heir?" Bofur asked in Bifur's place.

The hobbit blew a smoke ring into the air, so that it encompassed the sun, "Yep, there's thirteen of us right now. As the Thain grows older and older, there will be fewer and fewer until the Thain narrows it down to the final heir, and their time comes...It's not that big of a deal."

"How can you say that?" Bombur asked. "Isn't a Thain like a King?"

The hobbit sighed, "No, it may be a hereditary position, and one normally of leadership, but being firstborn doesn't mean anything if you're a poor leader."

The dwarves weren't' quite sure how to respond to that.

"Besides, the Thain rarely has to do anything major as a military leader since it's so peaceful. The economy practically runs itself and the Thain may be mediator, though rarely. We regularly converse with Rangers, and evaluate what little defenses we have."

" ** _Then, why must the position be hereditary, if it's not what makes a good leader?_** " Bifur asked.

Bombur translated this time and the hobbit grinned, "Some things can't be taught. That's why Tooks travel, because then they learn all on their own about what it truly means to fight and struggle. What it means to live in every small moment. We're the only clan that does that...And, there are some things that can only be passed down through bloodlines."

Bofur tilted his head, "It sounds a little contradictory, doesn't it Isengrim?"

"Really?" Isengrim said. "And since when is anything that clear?"

Bombur changed the subject, "So, are you excited to be a Thains-heir?"

"Not really, besides, the chances of getting into the position are pretty slim for me. I'm more of a follower than a leader, "Isengrim Took claimed."You never know what might happen next."

...........................................................................................................................................................

Dori had always been the second fastest after Bombur, and he was the third quietest after Belle had joined the Company last time around. He had been scouting the area with Nori, trying to find the Urs while also finding out where Belle was so they could avoid her.

That's when he saw her. She had been standing precariously on a tree branch, talking to another hobbit. It sounded like they were arguing when the other one looked him directly in the eye. She smiled and hit the tree, causing Belle to fall.

The unsaid message was clear, what would he do? It had been obvious the dwarves were avoiding her earlier, so if he saved her, there was a chance she'd try to know them due to her inquisitive nature. If he didn't though, she could get seriously hurt or possibly die...Damn hobbits!

Dori ran and held out his arms, giving a small grunt as her weight settled against him. He fell to his knees for a different reason though. She had looked up with fear in her eyes. Mahal, she had died, and here she was in his arms, breathing and whole. It felt like he was hugging his brothers again after seeing them this time around.

Belle looked up at him, obviously anxious, "Um, thank you, but I think you can let go now."

**Dori ran out onto the ice where Thorin was hunched over. He rushed over frantically looking around for Belle, praying she was okay. That's when he saw it, a bloodied hand limp on the ground with Thorin's reaching for it. There she was, in Thorin's arms, with eyes closed. She was smiling, like she used to in her sleep before the Goblin Caves.**

Dori automatically dropped her upon recalling where he was. She squeaked and he backed away, trying to resist the urge to help her. It was as tempting as protecting Ori from the smallest dangers imaginable. She looked up at him quizzically, her eyes widening in some form of recognition.

"Thank you again, I'm Belle Baggins, but I think you already know that. Can I know your name?" Dori started walking away, silently begging for her to ignore him. Instead, she opened her mouth again. "Wait, you're one of the dwarves with Gandalf. Please, I need to find him."

"Um, I think he left already."

Of course, that's when the the Ur brothers had to show up, and Thorin with the rest of the Company as he tried to avoid a raging Gandalf. Thorin wasn't even looking in front of him as his gaze was stuck on Gandalf. Dori covered his eyes as Thorin rammed into Belle, knocking her back into the ground. Dori had the sudden urge to strangle a certain king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late on the update. Please don't eat me!
> 
> PS I looked back at the chapter later and found out that my autocorrect changed what I wanted to be "hate" into "eat". Oops.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company finally congregates and we learn some of Belle's past views, as well as her present ones.
> 
> She also needs to make a very important that, unkowingly to her, could influence all of Middle Earth. Yay!

**Belle sat in her room, pulling her knees to her chest. These dwarves were just impossible! They invaded her home, stole her food, and their leader flat-out insulted her. And they wanted her to steal from a dragon? Were they all just as mad as that blasted wizard?! Confound it all!**

**She was tired of people like them, like Lobelia, like Gandalf who always insisted she was either something she wasn't, or trying to change her into something that she could never attain.  Yavanna, they belittled her and her home, the one her parents made out of love.**

**The hobbit held her hands over her ears as they started singing. Ugh, not to mention their choice of music was atrocious! It was too deep and dark and...It reminded her of another time. Slowly, she peeled her hands from her ears, listening cautiously. Were they trying to brainwash her? It was not going to work. It wasn't going to...**

**They were all singing it now, and in the back of her mind, Belle could hear the voices of many more singing too. Belle wasn't too keen on the idea of "long forgotten gold", because that wasn't what they were really looking for, was it? No, they missed something, they missed their home.**

**She didn't understand it completely, but she did understand that they had families, and no home, while she had a home, but no real family. Yes, there were a few hobbits she could talk to, but no one really to connect with. Who was she to deny everyone else's chance at happiness just because of the dwarves with her now?**

**Wait, she really ought to sleep on it first. After all, she would be an un-chaperoned female amongst men she barely knew. Belle doubted Gandalf would purposely send her into that kind of danger, but then again he did try to hire her to steal from a dragon earlier...This decision wasn't going to be as easy as she'd hoped, would it?**

* * *

 

Thorin didn't even have time to blink when his body fell against a decidedly feminine one, and he was flung somewhere in the cold. Dizzy, he sat up, only to see Gloin and Oin taking the woman by the hands so she could sit up. Amber eyes met his blue ones, and Thorin froze.

She began tilting from side to side, holding her head and groaning. Thorin trembled as Oin spoke, "Lass, are you alright?!"

Gloin and Dori glared at Thorin as Dwalin helped him up. Thorin could barely stand as he watched her. He had hurt her, again. Mahal, what had he done?!

"Lass, how many fingers am I holding up?" Oin asked, sounding more professional than usual.

"Five," she chuckled. "No worries, I'm fine. It's take a lot more than that to cause damage."

She tried standing up, only to waver once more. Gloin and Dori caught her, and Oin began questioning her again. She answered all of his questions. Slowly, a smile broke out on her face, and she began giggling for a reason Thorin could not fathom. Wasn't she scared? Shouldn't she be terrified of them? Of him? Or hate him? She should be screaming at him! She should be-

He then recalled Nori's words. This Belle didn't know him at all. Still, he glanced at his hands, and saw red. He blinked at her and for the smallest of moments, he saw her falling with wounds from the Carrocks, Mirkwood, and the Battle of the Five Armies. He saw crimson where her heart was, and he croaked. He killed her. He killed her. Hekilledher. Hekilledherhekilledherhekilledher...

Dwalin squeezed his shoulder, waking him from his stupor. Thorin stared at her once more, fighting to sort out his mind. He dared not get any closer to her, but he couldn't stop from calling out, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said bluntly, no doubt somewhat irritated, and yet she still smiled honestly. Thorin's heart felt as if it were ready to crumble. She nodded at Oin, Gloin and Dori, "Thank you." That's when she turned to him, "Are you?"

Thorin had to bite his lip, hard, to keep from crying in front of her. He had learned to cry a lot more in his sixty years without her, just as he had learned to laugh and smile because of the fond memories they had shared before...She had taught him how to live, and here she was, living and breathing in front of him after so long.

Dwalin answered for him, "He's fine lass."

Belle continued watching him furrowing her eyebrows with an expression he couldn't read, before facing Gandalf. She smirked maliciously. She growled, "Gandalf..."

"My dear Belle, what on earth is the matter?"

She folded her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot. She had that pout she used to have whenever she was irritated or exasperated with his nephews' or Gandalf's behavior. "What’s the matter? You came to my home this morning and tried to get me on an adventure, as if pretending I was my mother. Next thing I know, these gentlemen appear in the Shire, running from me."

"Oh, they’re quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them," Gandalf chuckled, his eyes showing he was contemplating many things all at once. Thorin hated that look. Usually when the wizard was planning something, trouble would follow. He didn't want any more trouble for Belle. No, he didn't want any of this for her at all.

"Gandalf," she warned. "I've been chasing you all day. I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but when you mentioned taking me on an adventure, you mentioned dwarves or possibly anybody needing help."

All the dwarves tensed, turning in unison to glare at Gandalf. Right, they remembered how he tricked her. Gandalf awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well, I-"

"And you certainly did not mention a plausible dragon," she said, not backing down. Thorin just about had a heart attack. "When were you going to mention this? When they were at my doorstep?!"

No, after they had already invaded her home and taken her food, Thorin had the urge to say, but he kept silent. Thinking back, even in the War of the Ring, a lot of bad stuff happened around Gandalf. What was the likelihood of everything that happened being coincidental? As Belle once told him, there are no coincidences. Still, how did she know about Smaug?

Gandalf sheepishly grinned, "How about we all sit down to discuss this?"

* * *

Bofur was losing his mind. His best friend besides Bifur and Bombur was standing right in front of him...And she had no clue who he was. Deep down, he had no doubt that being around her like this was painfully bittersweet for everyone else as well. Still, it shouldn't have come to this. If only Thorin hadn't run into her then, then-

Then they wouldn't be here, and he'd be out of his mind even more than he was now. He'd be worried about dark forces chasing her regardless of the Ring. As far as the Company knew, they were the only ones who remembered what happened, but Bofur didn't like those chances, especially since they didn't know what forces brought them back.

It didn't matter what Gandalf said about them being blessed, (okay, it did somewhat but that was beside the point) he couldn't help but feel terrified. Within a few decades, he'd lost his best friend, his cousin, and his brother. He hated feeling empty, and he didn't want to deny his feelings with logic or practicality at that point. Still, he also knew that wasn't how the world worked, nor was it how he worked.

He wanted Belle near them as much as possible, but he also wanted her away from them so they couldn't hurt her. He had treated her like a joke previously, but she not a object for his amusement. Far from it. There was a time where he had believed he'd fallen in love with her. Then he realized he loved her, but was not _in_ love with her.

Seeing her now, he found himself contemplating that position once more. Thorin was his king, but did he honestly deserve Belle? Bofur knew that he himself did not, after all, he was just a different kind of cruel in the beginning than Thorin. However, in the end, Thorin destroyed her, and Bofur couldn't stop hating his king for what he did, even if Belle was alive and whole in front of them now.

However this ended, Bofur was going to make sure Thorin didn't hurt Belle again.

No matter what it took.

* * *

"Thorin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori," Gandalf said as he counted them off.

As he did, Belle mentally examined each one of them. Her head dizzied at such similar names. How does one ever keep track? She supposed she could start off by the physical appearances. Another could be that they were all related. Family trees were easy to remember, especially after living in the Shire. Then, she could discern from there.

She started off with the bloke who had run into her. Thorn Oakensomething? No, Thorin Oken...She'd figure it out later. He appeared to be middle-aged, with a few crinkles around his eyes. His nose was hooked, much like a bird of prey's. He wore a short beard quite well, making him appear almost handsome. He also had silver highlights in his hair...She felt very jealous of his hair.

Then there was Fili and Kili. Both had features of Thorin mixed in. One, the one with sunshine hair, had his cheekbones. The other, had hair that was as dark as the fertile Earth, and full of possibilities (who knew what would bloom from the young lad). Okay, he didn't have a beard, but he did have the chin. One had bright blue eyes, the other's was dark.

Not following Gandalf's chronological order, she looked at the closest one to her. Ori was probably as young as Kili and Fili. His haircut, if it was cut, was in the shape of an upside down bowl. Two medium-sized braids cascaded past his cheeks and a smaller one rested between two points of a rather short beard. The color of said hair could be compared between chestnuts and walnuts.

In his arms was a book and under the other arm was knitting needles and yarn. His posture indicated that he was the shy sort and it was obvious from a peek to part of a page from the book he was gifted as writing and drawing. There was a lifelike sketch of Bag End's front yard and garden in there...When was he at her home?!

Next to him was a large, muscular dwarf sewn with tattoos on his arms. He was fairly tall compared to the others, and watched other hobbits with distrust. On his back were axes and his dark eyes were fairly intimidating. Still, there was a kindness in those eyes. He meant no ill will, although he certainly seemed hungry from the sound of his stomach grumbling. He gazed longingly at a cookie jar across the way. Belle suspected that there was something underneath that hardened exterior.

She glanced at the dwarves who helped her earlier.

Dori had silver hair. Not grey, but silver. And it was incredibly neat. Intricate braids (what was it with dwarves and braids?) held down his hair and beard without a single strand out of place. He also had ear cuffs, their purpose unexplained. She supposed that he could be considered very handsome to dwarf and hobbit alike, but she felt no attraction.

What concerned her, more than it should have, was the strength hidden under his clothes. He didn't show off his muscle like Dwalin, but she could see that he was just as thick in the limbs and hands. Something about him was rather frightening, but she saw how close he and Ori wandered together. The bond between them was strong. He constantly watched Nori with suspicion, but there was some affection there as well. He did seem more protective of Ori than anyone else. Belle had to admire those qualities.

As she turned to look at the others, Oin trotted up to her and touched her head. Belle tensed from the touch, she was unused to it, but waited for him to remove his hand. "Master Oin, it is just a scratch, so you needn't worry. I've dealt with head trauma before and I have no symptoms of it," she stated.

Oin was elderly. His gray hair was frayed and whisped everywhere. He had a mustache that curled downwards and two braids in his beard that defied gravity as they curled towards the ceiling. His nose had a similar arch to Thorin's and, as she realized, so did Gloin's, Dwalin's and Balin's. Were they all related? Despite his hearing troubles, Belle could tell he knew what he was doing. His hand reached for all the right places on the skull to make a diagnosis. He also had a glint in his eyes that suggested that he knew more than he let on.

"And how do you know that lass?" he inquired.

She winced at the memories of the Fell Winter, "I've some experience."

Belle didn't elaborate further as she examined the others. Another dwarf, Gloin, with flaming red hair and beard with silver beads, and an axe larger than even Dwalin's spoke with the healer. Hopefully the size of the weapons was not just a statement for masculinity. Then there'd be a dreadful fight in Bag End or Belle would die on the journey due to useless tools. (Hey, not _those_ kinds of tools!)

Somehow, he reminded Belle of her father. It was the look in his eyes that all parents' got once they experienced raising a child they loved. It was boundless joy and fervent concern. However, he wasn't just that. Several scars decorated his face. They were made by blades. This fellow had seen battle and not the tickling kind by young ones. A family man and a soldier? No offense, but should he really be out here if he has someone back home?

The others were equally strange in appearance, though she shouldn't judge since she knew almost nothing about dwarven culture. Bombur was incredibly large, even for a dwarf. The hair on the top of his head was rather flat, but it expanded as it spiraled downward. It came to form a humungous braid that twisted in a semicircle to the other side of his face. The braid itself was so long, it reached his stomach. His chin was bare, so the beard was probably fashioned to grow from sideburns.

He constantly glanced at her timidly, and was flushed. She smiled, thinking he seemed awfully shy, since she hadn't heard a word out of him even if she saw him talking to his family. Well, they were also pretty unusual. Bifur was a fair-sized dwarf. His hair was gray, dark as night, and very, very wild. It stuck up all over the place. In his beard there was three tightly wound braids. There was a huge one in the middle, surrounded by two smaller ones. What should have been a major detail for her, yet wasn't for some reason, was the piece of an axe embedded in Bifur's skull.

She should've known her brain would have turned off at the most practical of times. And here she was supposed to be considerate. Still, she was determined not to stare at it. No one should be stared at for a scar like that. He probably got it in a battle or war. Besides, if Dwalin was anyone to go by, dwarves didn't seem bothered by such things, so she wouldn't be either.

Bifur made more gestures and pointed to her. The first one had two fingers making a walking position. The second looked like he was breaking something in half. (Did he want her broken in half?! What'd she do?!) The third and final used both hands, and it was as if he were fumbling with a key. Someone walking, breaking something, and having to do with a key? No wait, a lock.

...Did they want her to break into something? The dragon's lair perhaps? Oh, they wanted her to sneak into the dragon's lair for something, so maybe they didn't want her to fight it. Bofur didn't really have a beard like the others.  He had a goatee though and a fairly large mustache to compliment it.  His hair was as dark as the bark on a Douglas Fir. Poking out from his large hat were two braids that twisted into the air. So far, she hadn't seen him stop smiling at her. Was he a cheerful fellow, or was he trying to creep her out? Was he making fun of her? Or was he hiding something that he thought was funny?

Nori was taller than Ori. His hair was more ruby than flame, but his mischievous eyes let her know that many women (and possibly men) could fall for his charms. His hair rose into the air by three points, like the top of a star. His beard was also separated into three parts, with large metal bands holding them together. Thick eyebrows came to fine points on both sides of his face.

She couldn't help but notice his clothing was lighter than others and he wore colors that would blend into the night. Not to mention, his fingers were constantly twitching, yearning to grab something. Unlike Ori though, this person was not nervous. In fact, his aura suggested someone with an eerie and arrogant confidence. Was he a thief?

Lastly, but certainly not least, was Balin. He was an elderly fellow. Or at least, he looked elderly. Who knew with dwarves? His beard was a silken white that curved into two points. He also shared the same arched nose and dark, knowing eyes as Dwalin. Actually, now that she thought about it, their noses were somewhat similar to Thorin's. Were they related? Perhaps that was why there was such a similarity in their names.

In the Prancing Pony, they all sat down. She still couldn't believe she had to chase them all the way to Bree just to get answers. The sad thing was, she felt like she would've trekked all of Middle Earth to learn whatever she was about to learn now. Was she going mad? At this point, yes, yes she was.

Dora came over, "Oh, it's you gentlemen again. More ale?"

Belle wrinkled her nose as the males agreed. Dora turned to her, "The usual Belle?"

"Yes, and please put it all on my tab," Belle said, ignoring the dwarves' protests. "Oh please, you would've been my guests if Gandalf had his way, and I'd be a pretty poor one if I didn't at least help get some food in you."

Dora glanced at Gandalf. "Wine please."

"Be right back"

Normally she'd go in the back with Dora to help her prep, but the dwarves seemed anxious to be on their way without her. It was somewhat insulting for them to avoid her so without giving her a chance...Not that she was interested but...Oh, who was she kidding? Of course she was interested!

"Thank you mistress Baggins, " one of them, Thorin, practically croaked. Belle didn't understand it, what wass so frightening about her? "We'll pay you bac-"

"Don't you dare," Belle stated sternly. "I'm too tired for this. If it helps you cope, I'm doing this because I want answers, and you and the blasted wizard are going to provide them."

Dora returned with lemon water and a tray of ale for the group. Belle gratefully accepted the lemon water and the men their ale. Some of them made strange expressions at her choice of drink, but said nothing. She was glad for it, she wasn't a fan of ale, and if they were pint-sized here. Belle raised an eyebrow at her cousin, Dora, when her gaze lingered on the Bifur longer than would normally be deemed appropriate.

"Sorry Dora, but I think we're going to need a little privacy over here. Could you make sure no one gets too close?" Belle gave her a small smirk and Dora blushed profusely, nodding and hurrying away to serve another customer. "Sorry about that. Now, who wants to start?"

"Mistress Baggins, you have to understand. This mission is very important to us and-" Fili had started, but Belle cut him off.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but get straight to the point," she mumbled. "How about this? I'll tell you what I think, and you can fill in the gaps. Deal?"

Balin nodded, "Seems reasonable."

"Gandalf wanted me to join in on an adventure. I saw you all this morning and was startled by how you ran off. Through an informant who wishes to remain anonymous, I learned you were headed towards Erebor. If my history is correct, a dragon invaded it some time ago. I don't know what it is you seek from there, but originally you wanted me to sneak in there. For some reason, upon seeing me, you thought I was inadequate for the job. How is that?"

Belle couldn't help but notice that a majority of them had winced or made expressions of regret at 'inadequate' "...Why did they do that? It was Ori who finally spoke up, and he looked pissed. "Much of that is correct. Still, there is much you still do not know."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

Whoa, since when was she so confrontational? Even Gandalf was surprised. "My dear Belle, far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

He nodded to Thorin, who reluctantly laid down a map. Belle read it, her fingers brushing over the words carefully as if it would shatter in front of her with the slightest touch. "The Lonely Mountain."

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest," Balin said, glancing at the others.

There was a group exchange in those moments, as if they all knew his words and understood the weight of them. Belle wasn't sure what to make of it. Had they all rehearsed this before?

"Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk," Thorin said. He kept glancing at her, but never made eye contact. Not since he had bumped into her. Belle could see the doubt in his eyes. The dragon was alive, and they knew it somehow. Seriously, these dwarves were awful liars. He held out a key, "And now we have the key of my father to the hidden passage inside."

Gandalf lit his pipe, "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Dori finished.

Belle's eyes widened with rage as she looked at Gandalf. "That's what you wanted me for, isn't it? I've only stolen one thing in my life Gandalf, and that was when I was barely a babe. I'm not a burglar."

"I’m afraid I have to agree with Mistress Baggins. She’s hardly burglar material," Balin said.

Belle caught a knowing glance from Nori. Ah, so was he a thief? So why did they need her? Why not just use one of their own?

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin added.

The relief was evident in the dwarves, but it turned to horror as Gandalf spoke. "Enough, if I say Belle Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar she is."

The wizard had a strange look in his eyes as he spoke more to her than others. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mistress Baggins. As you know, there’s a lot more to her than appearances suggest, and she’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including herself. You must trust me on this."

Why was Gandalf insisting on her? Thorin and several of the others began shouting; speaking in a language she didn't understand. The pure rage in each of them nearly made her huddle in a corner with fear, and she had seen Gandalf when he was angry.  And yet, reclaiming Erebor would not just be about these dwarves, but an entire people. Belle had been in this kind of position before, and it had horrified her. Still, she never regretted some of the things she had done, because it gave others a chance. She had to say something, and she needed answers on a personal note.

"Gandalf, with all due respect, I am not my mother," Belle said, silencing the room. "I'm not nearly as great as she was. I am, and always will be, an ordinary hobbit. I'm no hero. I'm no warrior. I'm not even a burglar." She flinched as she continued, "And it's obvious to all, that I'm not enough for everything they need, and I never will be."

Thorin made a gagging noise; his eyes alight with pain and fear. He opened and closed his mouth several times, clearly wishing to say something, but eventually kept it closed. Belle looked at the map once more. No, she wasn't sure if she was enough, but she wanted to be, and desperately.

So, she sighed, "Do you honestly think I can help them? Do you believe it wholeheartedly based on me, and not who you want me to be?"

"Yes," the wizard said without hesitation.

Belle considered the situation. "Can you promise I'll return home?"

"No. And if you do, you will not be the same," Gandalf stated factually.

She glanced back at the dwarves. Ori was biting his nails nervously. Gloin was squirming in his seat with Oin nudging him. Balin tried to appear as stoic as possible, but as obviously struggling. Dwalin's expression didn't change, but she could see he was biting the inside of his cheek. Kili and Fili held each other's hand, and seemed to be uttering a prayer of some sort. The ale in Dori's hand was shaking, a sweet fragrance dripping onto the table. Even the plausible thief looked to be in some form of pain.

Bifur and Thorin appeared the most uncomfortable, horror written on both of them. However, one seemed to be overprotective like a family member might while the latter was a kind of protectiveness she could not recognize. It was odd that she couldn't read someone. Then she realized, he was begging her not to do it. Belle would've been offended, if not for the concern He wasn't just horrified, he was afraid, both of her and for her. She had never seen it before. How could someone fear another, yet be concerned for them at the same time? Besides, they barely knew one another.

Still, there was the bigger picture to consider. If she didn't go, these people might die. However, they could that anyway since she wasn't much of a threat...She couldn't just stand by though, could she? No, she wasn't involved, but...Yes, she was. A voice rang in her mind, one she couldn't recognize, informing her exactly why she couldn't just sit and watch. Now it was up for her to make the choice. Belle relaxed, listening to the voice in her mind. It was comforting, and reminded her of a time long forgotten that she could not place.

She furrowed her eyebrows, coming to a conclusion. "No one will be responsible for my choices or my fate except for myself, and I won't pretend to be something I am not. So here's what I'm going to do..."

* * *

**Belle read the contract once more, knowing that there was not much time left. It was now or never if she wanted to do this. In all honesty, she was terrified of leaving. She didn't know them. Yet, a voice deep down told her that she wanted to.**

**So, she dipped the pen into the ink and wrote down her name, shivering at the letters scratched across the page. Then, she ran. Over the hills, past the river, and through the fields. Inside, a song echoed inside her that she hadn't heard in years.**

**The breeze echoed in her mind, as did another voice. "Thains-heir! Where are you going?!"**

**Belle briefly looked at Amaranth, waving farewell. "I'm going on an adventure!"**

**She finally reached the dwarves giving the paper to the eldest, gentlemanly dwarf. He nodded, smiling warmly. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Mistress Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."**

**To her great surprise, a number of the dwarves cheered. Their leader, Thorn Oakenjerk err...Shield? He's the leader, right? Right, Thorin Oakenshield, was obviously skeptical. That was okay. She could take it...Until he said for them to get her a pony. She pouted at him, protesting the need for one, since dwarves obviously didn't understand hobbit stamina when it came to moving on their feet. Still, why did she get the feeling he would purposely make her life incredibly painful?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Meh?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finally makes a decision and certain dwarves (dwarrow?) try to stop her. We also get more insight to a certain dwarf and the amber-eyed hobbits.

**Belle wasn't a fan of Nori. First of all, he was a thief. That in itself was horribly improper. In the beginning she might have been a little charmed by his good looks, but then he opened his mouth. Honestly, he was worse than Bofur sometimes, and she thought people couldn't get crasser or have a complete lack of manners (with the exception of Thorin).**

**Worse than that was what kind of thief he was, a poor one. Honestly, she could hear him a hundred feet away when he was trying to be sneaky. And he was so against her in the beginning that he tried to steal her stuff constantly. She'd seen better tactics from a fauntling breaking into a cookie jar. No wonder Gandalf wanted him replaced.**

**However, after the trolls she noticed a difference in his temperance towards her. There had been the barest hints before, but he warmed up to her, even asking about any injuries she may have had after facing the trolls. It frightened Belle, because that meant he might care.**

**It touched her deeply. So she began leaving the trivial things around, making sure he still had a challenge and practiced his skills. He never knew, or at least she thought he never knew, that she did it on purpose. She learned soon after that they had a lot in common. For example, they were both social outcasts because they did not follow the stereotypes. He learned of her hidden mischievous side, and she learned of his more understanding side.**

**Eventually he taught her how to be a little more manipulative. She was still bad at keeping secrets, but at least by the Goblin Caves, she had learned to stall long enough to survive. She often found herself wondering if things had been a little different, even if the idea was highly improper, that they could have been the best of friends.**

* * *

 

"...When do you have to leave?" The silence in the room threatened to suffocate her. Her hands shook as she tried not to look into the dwarves' eyes. What could they possibly be thinking? Wait, why did she care?  "Aren't we supposed to be talking about some sort of quest? Or are all of you going to daydream for the remainder of your stay?"

Dwalin raised an eyebrow, trying to be imposing. He wasn't going to fool her anytime soon. Yes, he was scary appearance-wise, but looking into his eyes, deep down she knew he wouldn't really hurt her. "What's your decision lass?"

"It depends on your answer," she retorted.

Balin nodded at Dwalin, "At daybreak."

Gandalf cleared his throat, "Balin, isn't there something Belle would need to sign if she decides to go on the journey?"

If looks could kill... "Ah, yes."

The elderly dwarf pulled out a slip of paper, which unfolded several feet. Belle gaped, shaking hands grasping the paper. She sat down, reading over everything and swallowed harshly, "'The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to...lacerations. Evisceration...Incineration'?!"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur said quite seriously.

Belle caught the glint in his eye. They were trying to scare her off. What she couldn't figure out was why. They already knew Gandalf wanted to hire a hobbit, didn't they? What else were they expecting when it came to a race known for, if known at all, rarely being involved in anything outside their society? And it was a soft society that worked more in the realms or mind games and respectability.  These folk were specifically scared for her. Yavanna, she really was a fool of a Took for her blasted curiosity.

Bofur smiled as if he had the most brilliant idea in all of Middle-Earth. "Think furnace, with wings."

"Very helpful Master Bofur," she grumbled, folding up the paper.  Belle sighed, standing up. "I'm going to think on this," she responded, trying to sound and failing to be brave. "Meanwhile, feel free to stay the night here on my tab. It's too late tonight for me to head home, so I'll be staying too. Good night gentlemen... "

She gave a small curtsey and went over to the bar where Dora was, carefully tucking away the contract. Dora raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

"No," Belle said honestly. "I'm confused."

* * *

 

"Dwalin, we have to do something," Nori said.

Dwalin glared at him, "Like what? If your brother hadn't-"

"If he hadn't caught her, Belle could have been seriously hurt, possibly killed if she fell in a wrong way," Nori exclaimed. "And then we'd regret not saving her again. What would you have done if you saw her body like that again, knowing Dori could have saved her, but didn't."

"I'd have attacked him, like I did Thorin when I thought he killed that wee hobbit lad," Dwalin admitted.

Nori raised an eyebrow, "You? Attack Thorin?"

"It was literally another lifetime ago. Remember how he keeps saying he lived here for sixty years?"

"No, we were separated," Nori gestured. "But I did hear that he adopted a baby hobbit."

"He raised a hobbit lad who was a lot like Belle. They looked almost nothing alike but, there was something about the kid when I visited," Dwalin explained, rubbing his brows.  "The kid was brave, and had a heart that was unbelievable. Not that bright, but kind. Orcs invaded the Shire when Sauron's forces first came around again, for reasons we don't know. Frodo was one of the casualties, and I found Thorin holding the lad like he did our old friend."

"Wow, now it's no wonder you went after him " Nori murmured, feeling the slightest ping of pity for their King. He also couldn't help but feel the urge to have met the boy. 

Before he could speak again, Dwalin mumbled, "Right isn't the best time, but in the other life, what did you do? I traveled with you for a while, and then returned to serve under Fili...I can't believe I'm saying this, and you'd better not tell the runt, but I believe those were some of the best years Erebor had seen in a long, long time. Not even under Thror's rule did it prosper so."

Nori snorted, his eyes softening, "He made a better kind than any of us hoped, I'll give him that...I got married." Dwalin almost choked on his drink, and Nori continued, a light flush on his cheeks. Nori wasn't usually the kind to get embarrassed, but he knew it would be hard for others to believe. Even Dori could hardly believe the wedding announcement when it came. "And had twin girls. One had silver hair, and the other's was like Ori's...I wish I had seen them grow up..."

Dwalin nodded, "I wish I could've met them. Still, I can't imagine what kind of woman could've tied you down."

"Good, you shouldn't, because this time around I'm going to know exactly how to woo her," Nori grumbled. "So hands off." He sighed, "Still, we haven't answered the main question: what are we going to do about Belle? How many times will her death affect us and yet we do nothing to prevent it? You attacked your best friend when you were reminded of the lass's death..What if she gets hurt? What will you do then?"

Dwalin shuddered, keeping silent for a good, long while. "I honestly do not know, but I know that I do not want to. The same would go for any of you."

"Especially Balin," Nori said, glancing at Belle as she went to a room. "I could drug her, and we could leave at dawn." Dwalin proceeded to smack him in the back of the head. Nori held out his hands in surrender, "What? It could work."

"Yes, and then what?" Bofur came storming over, apparently having overheard the conversation. "The lass is clever, and this time is only time I can think of that she forgot something. She saw the map, and I doubt she'll let go of it that quickly. No, if we truly believe she shouldn't come, then we need to convince her of that. And we can't do the same thing as last time. We unknowingly invaded her home, took her food, messed up her house, and even bullied her on the journey. Yet, she still came for a reason I cannot fathom."

Thorin soon sauntered over, "It's because she knows this isn't just about us."

Bofur folded his arms, "And why should we care for your input? Because your our 'King'? At least Fili didn't try to kill those who stayed loyal to him-" Bifur called out his name, but Bofur shrugged him off. "No, Thorin didn't just try, he succeeded. Now we have a second chance, and frankly, I don't want him getting near her. You were more of a bastard to her than I was. Who knows, maybe you've changed, none of us know that for sure. Actually, we're not sure of anything now, but I know that I'm not going to let any of you hurt her again, no matter what she chooses,  I'm not going to fail my friend again."

Nori had never been scared of Bofur of all people. Even when he bullied people, there was a light, something to smile at. Now? There was something more frightening than even Gandalf to be reckoned with when it came to their hobbit. Perhaps, none of them truly knew how much one life meant until it was gone. For Bofur, he lost not only Bifur, but Bombur and Belle as well. If what he claimed about his death was true, then it meant he may have suffered more than the rest of them, because he never truly moved on.

At least Dori had been living instead of surviving, even though Nori's death caused his heart to break, and he died in his sleep, but Bofur had become lifeless. He had to go for years before finding peace, only to have it taken from him. Now that he had a purpose again, Nori wouldn't doubt how far he'd go to keep his loved ones safe. Nori wondered what the old Belle might have thought if she could see them now. Would she be glad they all did their best to live out their old lives, or would she be sad many of them hadn't succeeded?

Thorin stared at Bofur, regret in his expression, "I swear I will not-"

" **Belle vouched for you once when you made a promise** , "Bifur said harshly. " **And where did it get** **her?** "

The King Under the Mountain flinched, a shadow of his former self. Then again, weren't they all? As much as Nori would love to see Thorin get chewed out, there was still something they'd been avoiding. "Calm down, and you know it's bad if it's coming from me."

The dwarves settled slightly, but their anger was far more visible than before. Dwalin and Balin remained by Thorin's side, albeit at a larger distance than they would have before. Kili and Fili stood off at the side, merely watching. Nori briefly wondered what their opinion was on this. Thus far, they appeared neutral. How disturbing was it that they had all been allies being together for a common cause, and now were being separated by the death of someone who wasn't even one of their own kind.

"What are we going to do? If we don't make a decision, then we really have doomed the lass," Nori said.

"The only way we can be sure of her fate, is if she comes."

The dwarrow turned in unison to see Gandalf. Nori scowled, "Is that why you told her so much?"

"It's because I care about her," Tharkun answered somberly, leaning against his staff. "And because, if what you said is true, she holds the fate of Middle Earth in those small hands on hers, or she will eventually. Besides that, she too bears the aura that you do...You weren't the only ones."

Bombur gaped, "But, if it's our Belle, then why doesn't she remember?"

"I know not of that answer. For now, I do not believe what has done this to you is a threat, but it very well could be, and the idea that she is the only one who doesn't remember could mean danger for her since she's the only one singled out," Gandalf explained. "I do not have this at all, meaning I'm to be kept in the dark...Whatever did this, will undoubtedly come for her. Do you honestly think that the Shire is qualified to protect her?"

"And we are?" Thorin gestured to them, specifically himself. "Gandalf, you don't know what we did, what I did to her-"

"Would you do it again?"

"No," Thorin started. "But we're just dwarves..."

Gandalf smiled softly, "And she's supposed to be an ordinary hobbit. Besides, last time I recall, 'just' dwarves would not travel to their homeland to fight a dragon with only thirteen in their group. Yet, here you are. If you truly care about my hobbit, I ask that you let her go with you, and use your knowledge to keep her safe, and to let her live as she should have done."

Nori's heart felt like snapping in those moments. This stranger, was really their Belle? This wasn't just another version...This was their Belle. The magnitude of what was said didn't just hit him, but all of the Company appeared inspired by Gandalf's little speech. If they didn't keep her with them, they wouldn't know what would happen, aura or not. Could they forgive themselves if something happened to her because of them? Because of their choices?

Nori excused himself. He got onto a barrel, jumped up to catch the Prancing Pony sign, and swung up onto the roof through a series of maneuvers. It was after he started to relax slightly that he saw a small figure in a cotton dress watching the stars. It was Belle, and she looked frustrated. Reluctantly, he moved to sit next to her. She didn't even blink, so he cleared his throat. She smiled, finally looking at him.

"I could hear you a hundred feet away," she stated factually. "Are you supposed to be a thief?"

He stared at her, finding himself blushing, "Yes...You could hear me?"

"Yeah. It's kind of obvious where all of you dwarves are. You guys suck at being sneaky," she giggled, a hint of frustration in her eyes.

He had the strong urge to retort something, "What's the matter?"

"I'm, not really sure...Would you think me mad if I told you I heard voices in my head?"

Nori would've been really worried if Thorin or the other Durins had said that, but he wasn't really bothered when Belle said it. "You mean a conscious? Everyone has one of those."

"Not quite," she said tensely. "I belong to two major clans in hobbit societies. One if the Baggins, from my Da's side. That's my more rational side and is the one I can count on. I have a Took side from my Ma. Tooks are known for being idiots and always getting into trouble." Nori tried not to wince from the bittersweet nostalgia of that last statement. "They're always at odds..."

"So, what's the matter?"

"...They finally agree on something, about joining you on your quest," she croaked. "It's frightening, because I wanted to do something like this in so long, but I don't know why I want to even if it could mean the end of me. It's as if something is calling me. Yet, I'm afraid...These feelings don't make any sense, and I can't stop the sense of dread whenever I think of traveling with you. It's as if I desire something from the bottom of my heart just as much as I fear it. It sounds completely mad, doesn't it?"

Nori stiffened before shaking his head, knowing the feeling fully well. He plastered a smile on his face, trying to keep his composure, "I've experienced something similar..."

She tilted her head, "Like what?"

"I fell in love," he admitted. "I met a woman, she caught me stealing from her bag, and stole my bag of coins...And eventually my heart. The falling in love part was terrifying because I had never been so afraid before, because I knew my actions could put her in danger if anyone knew how much I cared for her. Still, I wanted her more than life itself. I was scared for myself too, because I hadn't felt that way before, and I didn't know what she was doing to me."

Belle smiled, "Sounds like my Ma and Da...Maybe you two were meant for each other."

Nori chuckled, "As much as I'd like to say that, what matters more is that she chose me without thinking of some intended fate or destiny. She was just someone who me, as broken as I am, for me. I had two daughter with her, and they are the most beautiful beings in the whole world in my eyes. I'm not usually the thankful sort, but ever since I met her, I've done my best to show her how much I care..."

He didn't tack on that he died before they could live out their lives together, or that he didn't get to see his daughters grow up. No, if Belle thought she was mad over something like this, he wasn't sure she could handle the truth about how they all knew her, or how much she had changed each and every one of them in a lifetime that she had never known. Belle continued to smile at him.

"Are the rest like you?" she inquired. "The other members of the Company, I mean."

"I'm not sure. Most of us haven't seen each other in years," Nori conceded, thinking about Thorin's new-found knowledge, and Bofur's rage. "So much has changed since the last time we saw one another, including ourselves. It's not a good idea to assume previous traits about on another just yet. You'll most likely see some fighting every once in a while, but I can promise you that none of them would purposely hurt you."

"...Why is that?" She looked up at him with her huge eyes. "I'm just a hobbit, so why would you all be so protective?"

Nori had to come up with something quickly, "I know your people don't share the same view as we do, but females are rare among our kind. To harm one is a high offense. Don't get me wrong, we have strong women, many of whom we respect, but they're also precious to us. The thought of endangering someone like you, frightens us because it feels wrong to do so. If you do go, I'm pretty sure they won't let anything happen to you."

Belle raised an eyebrow, "But if they don't let anything happen to me, then nothing will ever happen to me."

The dwarf chuckled, looking at the stars, "I suppose you have a point there...Have you made a decision yet?"

Belle opened her mouth to say something when singing reverberated through the tiles. Her eyes widened, and for a minute, she sat there pouting. Nori knew the song, it was the Misty Mountains Cold, a common folk song for his people. Belle's nose wrinkled, like it did when expressing deep thought or an annoyance. Sometimes, it was hard to tell. Nori smirked, joining in with the tune. Belle stared at him, and he winked at her like he would a child. When they were done, Belle opened her mouth again, but not for the reason he expect."

"Home is behind. The world ahead, and there are many paths to tread," she whispered softly. "Through shadow, to the edge of night."

This tune managed to catch his heart equally as much as the folk song. Yet, there was somehow an even sadder tone to it. He didn't know hobbit songs could be sad. He stiffened when many lights in the distance shone. That was the Shire...The homes shone like stars in the darkness, and Belle's voice echoed in the night. Nori could have sworn many more joined hers, as did the number of amber eyes glowing softly like fallen embers. He wondered how the Company hadn't heard it by then.

"Until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fade. All shall, fade." A lone tear fell down her cheek, and she gave him one of those fake smiles. "Sorry, hobbits don't have many songs for times such as this. Mourning or loss isn't something we'd normally come across, so I-"

She swallowed, and it looked painful. That's when Nori realized, she had sung to honor his fallen brethren. "Thank you..."

"Do you have a spare pen on you?" Shakily, he handed one to her, and fought not to panic as movements of her wrist and fingers seemed to seal her fate. She sighed, "Can you help me pack supplies please? I've only gone as far as Frogmorton once, and the road ahead is very frightening. I'm not sure what to get ready for."

Nori was oddly happy that some things wouldn't completely change. "Well...You could always pack a handkerchief..."

* * *

 

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Mistress Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Belle thanked Balin, and excused herself to finish packing. Yavanna, she was going on a real adventure. A few feet away, Amaranth appeared. "Hello Belle, how are you?"

"A little sore, thank to you," Belle humphed. "How were you so sure they'd catch me?"

"...Because they care about you."

Belle thought back to Nori's words. "I think they're just protective of women in general, but that doesn't explain you actions. I could've been killed."

"Because I know them  better than you at this point and time. Thains-heir, I need you to trust me," Amaranth said. "There's much more at stake here than a dragon or mountain full of gold...And it was partially Tom Bombadil's idea. You and I both know that male knows things, things no mortal or immortal should. I think you're supposed to do this."

"If that's true," Belle mumbled. "Then why ask so many questions to make sure I wanted this opportunity?"

"...Thains-heir, no, Belle, you're closest thing to family I have," Amaranth touched Belle's handkerchief.

Belle recalled the detailed threads in the handkerchief showing the bonds of their lost family. Her parents' threads were different shades of light blue and grass-like green.Belle's was a copper-gold and Amaranth's was a forest green. The handkerchiefs generally matched at least one of the parent's colors normally, but Belle's had always been different, she never knew why. Amaranth's had decayed slightly over the years. Both amber-eyed hobbits looked at the fabric.

"Do you remember how we made those mud pies and threw them at Gandalf?" Amaranth grinned. "And we'd always disappear when he came after us?"

"Yes, but they weren't always made of mud that I can recall," Belle snorted.

Amaranth chuckled, "Don't let him know that. Anyway, those were good times. I still remember how much trouble we used to get into, and I was the one who had to pull us out...I won't be there this time around, and the stakes are much higher this time. I don't care if it's against fate or destiny, I'm tired of losing loved ones Belle, and I know I have no right to determine your life or your choices, but I don't' want to see..."

She didn't finish the sentence. Belle gave her a lop-sided grin, "It's okay, I'll be fine...Hey, could you make sure the Sackville-Baggins don't try to break into Bag End while I'm away? I'd bet that Lobelia will try to take some of my silverware if she ever got the chance."

Amaranth laughed, "Okay, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Just let Bag End have a person to be waiting for."

* * *

 

"My lady, are you sure it's a good idea to let them go?" Isengrim asked. "Last time around, things didn't work out."

The hobbit in question inhaled deeply, "No, I'm not..."

"...You could see him again if you wanted, "Isengrim said. "I'm sure he misses you."

Amaranth smiled softly, "With how I look right now? He had better standards than that. Besides, he's most likely forgotten all about me by now. He certainly made the effort to. Anyway, we need to gather the other Thains-heirs. We've got work to do."

Isengrim blew hair out of his face,uncovering his amber eyes, "Honestly though, what were those dwarves thinking when they considered me as a possible Thain? I don't think I've ever heard of something so ridiculous before."

The female hobbit only turned to other amber eyes watching her, members of all ages, eagerly awaiting her command even as a man with a light blue coat and yellow boots came over, his feet moving faster than even an elf's could. "Master of wood, water, and hill, how fares thee? How fares Goldberry? The Old Forest?"

"Worried, but preparing for what's to come," Tom Bombadil said, more serious than anyone would ever have liked to see. He was meant t o sing songs and play games with all those who were good and kind. War was not meant for him, he and his wife were choosing to do something instead of wait for a savior. "A storm is coming, one of fire and smoke."

Amaranth sighed, "Onto the Mathom-House...It's time to relearn what this people have forgotten."

* * *

 

 **Nori was a thief. Sure, he made a very bad o** **ne, but he was a thief nonetheless. He was the kind who lied easily, and had plenty of experience. He was a fighter, but moreover he was a defender or people like his brothers as well as the innocent. She found out, after following him, that he sold her stuff to others to provide not only for the Company (which included his siblings), but to those who needed the money along the way. He stole from the rich, and gave to the poor. There was more honor to him than he'd ever admit...She started leaving more things around, not even minding if they were expensive or costly to her.**

 **In the end, Belle regretted many things. One of them was never telling Nori what an amazing person he was. Every time he doubted her gave her a reason to stand her ground and fight smarter.** **She admired his strength, courage, and generosity. Not to mention, he was a very dear friend, who had inadvertently saved her life many times by teaching her how to stall and out-wit her enemies without backing away in fear. The Company overall** **had taught her what it meant to be brave. Each person taught her a lesson in addition to that.** **Nori taught her was sacrifice meant, and she could only hope her own was worth something.**

 

 

 

  **She missed them all already.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter it darker than I intended it to be...Next one will be a lot more light-hearted, and hopefully longer. I've been stuck on this chapter for a while and I felt it best to post it before I change my mind, again.
> 
> So, any input? I'm trying to stay to one format now with Belle's old memories at the beginning and at the ends of chapters. Trying to organize thoughts and memories of the dwarves is going to be even more difficult, so if there's any confusion or something I need to fix, let me know.
> 
> Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I was so late posting, here's another chapter today! This chapter is entirely Belle's perspective, giving the reader a chance to imagine what's going through the dwarves' heads while giving a better idea of how this Belle thinks and feels. Man, the buildup to this was painful!
> 
> PS Here's a key I will be editing into every chapter to help distinguish different forms of writing:
> 
> Bold is Past Memories/Flashbacks  
> Underlined Bold is Khuzdul
> 
> I will be adding to the key as I continue to write. 
> 
> Thank you.

**Bofur was a puzzle that Belle felt like she needed to solve. He smiled constantly, almost impossibly.  That was how she knew, people don't smile like that. They can pretend to smile, and that's what he was doing. She supposed there was a charm to his odd humor, but that's what it really was, a charm. It was all a facade. She had lived in the Shire long enough to know that. What she didn't get was why he did it.**

**Still, he was crass, and he did insult her. She wasn't offended though. Instead, she just found herself feeling more and more curious as why he did those things. Why hide how he really felt, and lash out at the world. One day, he mocked her, saying it was no wonder her parents had left her alone in Bag End. She hadn't told them about her past, so she assumed Gandalf had. She excused herself, and went to a nearby river, and cried for the first time in years. He was right though, her mother didn't stay in the end. Didn't that mean there was something wrong with her?**

**Bofur caught her, so she did something she had had to practice for years, smile. He hadn't known. He asked about the handkerchief, and she explained its true purpose. They got to know each other. They were both incredibly clumsy and where she was proper, he complimented the situation with something almost entirely inappropriate. Over time, he finally showed her real smiles, and she adored seeing them every day.**

**She learned something then, she wasn't alone, because those who smiled brightest, were the saddest.**

* * *

 

Belle stood in front of the pony, wide-eyed, "Um, what's it's name?"

"Oh, the pony's name is Myrtle," Bofur said, translating for Bifur...They gave her a pony named Myrtle? Admittedly the flower had many, many uses.. But why did they get her pony whose name was a symbol or marriage?! Whose idea was this?! "Do you like her?"

She pet it's name, sneezing once, only for Bofur to hand her a...handkerchief? Why did he have that on hand? "Um thank  you. May I ask who purchased the horse?"

Bofur grimaced, "Thorin did..."

"Oh, which one is he again?"

Bifur snorted behind them, and Bofur and Bombur grinned, "The broody one."

Her eyes automatically found the dark-haired dwarf with silver highlights. So, did dwarves know of hobbit traditions? No, she didn't think so. Since when did hobbits give away such information...Then again, it might explain why they were so nervous."Oh."

"What are you thinking of lass?"

She shrugged, "The pony's just seemed kind of familiar."

Bofur made an odd expression, but didn't comment. Across the way, Thorin, at a steady pace, got onto Minty's back. The pony seemed to grin skeptically at him. Belle had a bad feeling, and remained on guard. Trying to get comfortable, Thorin flipped his outrageously-long hair out of his eyes. The pony followed suit, mimicking Thorin and whacking him in the face with his mane. The oh-so-majestic king spat the hair out of his mouth, but retained a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Minty," he leaned forward and rubbed behind the pony's ears.

In turn, Minty leaned into it, enjoying the sensation. This pony's name seemed very fitting, unlike a marriage proposal.  Mint represented healing, exorcism of evils, love, and protection of travelers. All of their paths carried the possibility of great evil, but they were able to rid themselves of it. The dwarves were doing this for their love of home. They wanted to regain something taken from them.

She turned her attention back to the Urs, who were getting onto their ponies. Bofur managed to get onto his with ease. Bifur's went just as smoothly after they shared a carrot (wait, what?). And Bombur...His pony was incredibly strong to say the least. Now the issue was getting onto her own pony.

It was far too tall. It also meant she wouldn't have stable ground to stand on. To depend on another completely was frightening, especially when you didn't know the mind taking care of you.  Do we have to ride them? I'd much prefer to keep my feet on the ground."

Bofur chuckled, getting down from his pony, "Here, I'll help you lass."

She squeaked when he held her by the waist and put her up on Myrtle, who Belle could've sworn delighted at her nervousness. Ponies had a very sick sense of humor. Her small noise alerted the others as they looked back. Belle was surprised at all of the glares at Bofur. Well, Nori was the exception as he snorted and winked at her.

Right, this...Company, hadn't been together for a long time. The only two who seemed absolutely connected were Kili and Fili. Everyone else, it was like they were surrounded by walls. True, for some those walls were thinner, like siblings or close family, but she wondered how they didn't freeze to death from the cold.

"Come on, Nori, pay up." Nori tossed a sack of money to Oin. More sacks of money begin passing between the dwarves. It was rather well rehearsed. This could only mean trouble.

"What’s that about?" Belle asked.

Gandalf smiled mischievously. "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you’d actually join. Most of them bet that you wouldn’t."

Belle looked in small awe at the path ahead. The world just got a whole lot bigger than she remembered it to be. What was out there? "What did you think?"

Gandalf caught a sack of money tossed to him and put it in his bag.  "My dear Belle, I never doubted you for a second."

The wizard had the gall to gamble? Well, this was Gandalf after all, so why not?

The strong one, Dori, slowly rode up to her. "You know that you always wrinkle your know when deep in thought?"

She chuckled, "A gift from my father I'm afraid."

"Not your mother?"

"No, she rarely ever thought about consequences or deeply on any  matter. She used her wit to get out of danger, and truly represented what it meant to be a 'Fool of a Took'...Not that I mind, but shouldn't you be with your brothers?"

Dori frowned, "Ori needed a little space. We're all recovering from the past..."

"You're worried," Belle stated factually. "And you want to protect him, but you can't because what's bothering him is something only he can deal with?"

Dori smirked, "I should've known you'd be able to figure that one out."

"What gives you that impression?"

Dori flushed, "Well, you seem the clever sort."

She sighed, "Doubt it. I may like riddles and puzzles, but that doesn't mean I'm any good at them. Besides, I haven't been able to practice my skills in a long time."

Dori held his chin, "Okay, what is as big as you are and yet does not weigh anything?"

Belle rolled her eyes, "Your shadow, but that's an easy one."

"Well, it's not like riddles are going to save your life one day," Ori said, riding alongside them. "But, nI suppose it would be fun while we travel. Here, until I am measured, I am not known. Yet how you miss me, when I have flown! What am I?"

Belle had to think carefully, "Give me a mo- Time, the answer is time."

Soon enough, the younger members of the Company surrounded her, asking questions while Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin,  and Thorin stayed at the front, almost wary as they searched for perils. Honestly, what could possibly be over here by Bree?

"You can hold it without using your hands or arms. What is it?" Fili asked.

"Your breath," Belle responded.

Kili pouted, "C'mon, how about you ask us some?"

**"And if it loses? What then? Well, if it loses, Precious, then we eats it!"**

...What in Yavanna's name was that? It was gone almost as soon as it had appeared.  Perhaps the horse hair was getting to her? Belle shook her head, surprising herself by thinking of a riddle she didn't think she'd ever heard of before. "What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees... Up, up, up it goes, and yet, never grows?"

Gandalf's expression of amusement changed and before any of the dwares could answer, he called out, "Lads, I thought I heard something. Perhaps we should focus less on riddles and more on our surroundings for now?"

Belle was vaguely disappointed as her audience dissipated.  She sneezed again, searching for her handkerchief when Gandalf shook his head.

"You’ll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Belle Baggins, before we reach our journey’s end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

The world is ahead? It sounded very much like their songs of mourning. The world ahead was very scary. She felt as though she was blind, and she didn't like it. She was vulnerable. She was weak. She was...Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel.

The rest of the days seemed to be filled with glances and as few words as possible. Every time she looked up, at least two members of the Company had eyes on her. Otherwise, they were constantly vigil with what surrounded them. By nighttime, the company camped for the night near the edge of a cliff. A moth fluttered by Belle's face and tickled her ear.

She giggled like a small child, much to her embarrassment. Thank goodness that most of the dwarves were asleep. The only ones who were awake were Gandalf, Fili, and Kili. Gandalf was watching the horizon and the boys were far too deep into planning pranks and other strange topics to notice. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her.

Belle walked over to her pony and gave her an apple, hoping that the pony wouldn't give her such mischievous looks anymore. Minty began whining so she gave her own apple, the only food she had on her, to that pony. She winked at them and held her finger over her lips.

"It’s our little secret, you must tell no one."

A loud howling echoed in the distance. The dwarves bolted upwards. Immediately, they moved back to back, their eyes searching for danger. Belle's heart pounded anxiously and painfully, and she found herself clutching it as the dwarves realized she was gone.

"Belle!" Bofur yelled.

Shivering, she ran in their direction. Bofur tugged her into his arms, holding out his mattock in a defensive maneuver. Belle listened with her ears, trying not to blush as she was against a strange male's body. That's when Belle realized that she was in the center of a circle. Were they all trying to protect her?"

"Throat-cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them," Fili exclaimed, keeping an eye on her.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood," Kili said hoarsely, gazing anxiously at his brother.

Belle had a sinking sense that these boys had seen things no one their age ever should. It was sad, especially since they were so honestly cheery before. She focused her hearing again, sighing, "They're approximately twelve leagues from us. Even at full speed, it'll take a while for them to reach us. Should we head out anyway?"

"How can you tell?" Balin asked. Belle pointed to her ears. "Ah."

"Hobbits are also sensitive to the earth. Once we focus on a sound, we can tell what direction they're coming from. Sound, especially in the ground, moves in waves," Belle explained. At their blank stares, she sighed, "I think carefully, and I use my ears to detect where stuff is."

Gandalf burst out laughing as the dwarves slowly put away their weapons. Thorin glared at the wizard, "You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?!"

The wizard pouted. "I didn’t mean anything by it."

Thorin opened and closed his mouth several times. He walked off to the edge of the cliff and stared out over the valley. His eyes burned of rage and loathing. She had he urge to reach out to him, to find out what was wrong, but something deep down told her not to. Actually, both halves told her to give him his distance. That in itself was extremely disturbing.

Balin patted her shoulder. Nolstalgia shone in those eyes, that seemed so much older than should have been possible. Belle couldn't help but wonder what they had all been through. "Don’t mind him, lass. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had gotten there first."

Belle couldn't help but lean forward to listen to the story. No, it wasn't just a story, was it? She had a feeling it would be something more.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundobad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin’s father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

The firelight glow reminded Belle of the one that haunted her home once. This wasn't just a story of one person's history at all. No, this was the history of their people. As much as she loved stories, few could ever compare to this one.

"That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing by an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin appeared to be ignoring them, as he cupped his hands in the air. Belle gasped, wondering who would be returning the gesture when the sun rose. "But the pale orc? What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. He's alive now, but I do not know where yet," Thorin muttered.

No doubt he was thinking of the creature, along with his father. That, and the many other deaths would explain the ache in his voice. Well, who wouldn't be angry knowing that the killer of someone they cared for was still out there? She couldn't blame him. Wait, was that why they were so overprotective? Did they know someone from before, someone who could fulfill that promise to return?

"Is that why you're so protective?" Belle asked. The dwarves tensed. "It is, you lost the other person that holds the promise."

Thorin finally looked her in the eye for the first time since he ran into her in Bree, "Promise?"

"In hobbit culture, it's a tradition that's normally kept secret among a specific clan, in times of danger or travel," she started. "At least two people are usually involved. One person offers another the moon in their palms. Anyone can do it, but not everyone reciprocates the gesture, because of the worth of the gesture."

Balin tilted his head, "How does one reciprocate? And why?"

"Well, they raise the sun. Basically...And this is hard to translate, but basically one person raises the moon, to be a light in the dark until they return safe and sound to the ones they care about. The other party raises the sun, to say they are glad their loved one has returned, and that warmth has returned to their lives."

Bofur frowned, "We weren't told that..."

"There are circumstances where someone doesn't the inform the other. For example, if they're not sure they're coming back. Or, if they didn't believe how they felt would be returned." Thorin looked stuck, as did the others, and Belle knew she had been incredibly tactless. Whoever they missed was incredibly important to them. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Bofur gave her a small, sad smile, "No, you were being honest. So, we're supposed to raise the sun for them?"

"Only if you mean it," Belle said. "If you don't, then it's meaningless."

They exchanged glances, and Bofur ushered her to bed. After a relatively restless night, Belle yawned to the rising sun. All members of the Company were up, and they all held out their hands to the sun. Belle's own heart warmed at the gesture. Whoever their friend was, they cared about her deeply. What happened to them? Belle's heart shivered, knowing full well that it couldn't have been good, if the dwarves were so protective of her.

She went back to sleep, and a couple of hours later, she got up again. After a quick glance around, she realized that she was the only one even remotely awake. The others were snoring and drooling, peacefully. Well, as peacefully as dwarves could sleep. Gloin was somehow breathing in moths and exhaling them whilst leaving them alive and intact. How was that possible?!

Was it possible that dwarves had larger and stronger lungs than most? It might be, considering that they lived in both high altitudes and the deepest depths of the earth. Over time, their lungs could've expanded and...

Agh! Stop thinking like that! She had work to do! She slapped herself into a more awake mind. Was it unorthodox? Yes. Did she really care right now? Nope. She quickly stretched, doing various positions to make sure she wouldn't strain herself during the day.

Belle stood up and grinned. It was beautiful out today. The sky was a nice hue of blue and lavender, the birds weren't awake to twitter, and the sunrise of a new day made her day. It really was a pity, but she had to focus on other things instead of pondering on how the day looked. Things such as, as her stomach begrudgingly reminded her, breakfast.

Hold on, shouldn't someone have been keeping watch during some parts of the night? She searched the area and found, in the shade of the trees, a very tired Nori. Oh, this was going to be fun. He didn't seem to notice her until she was right next to him.

His eyes widened, and became remotely jovial upon seeing her. Belle had a feeling he really wasn't that glad to see her at all. "To sneak up on me takes great skill."

Belle shrugged, "Wasn't really trying to. I just wanted to ask a favor."

Nori instantly became suspicious. She couldn't blame him. After all, he didn't know much about hobbits or their behaviors. She had a feeling that only Gandalf ha some sort of clue, which would only stir up trouble.  As far as Nori could be concerned, she could be pulling a trick or preparing to murder those he cared about. Sure, he was overprotective, but he also didn't know her. Belle needed to rectify the situation.

"What?"

"May I make breakfast? The others seem tired. Not to mention your appearance isn't exactly healthy either. If you want, you can watch or join me?"

He watched her cautiously before nodding. "I'll assist you."

Belle smiled, relieved. He tensed for some reason and she hid her grin. Was it really that hideous? Maybe she shouldn't do it so often. "Thank you. Mind if I ask you something?"

"You just did."

She rolled her eyes, opening their packs while he started a fire. His fingers fumbled with the flint, shaking too much from exhaustion. Not to mention there were bags under his eyes, along with redness that indicated he had cried...She decided to start the fire instead, telling him to lie down for a while. Specifically, that she deliberately threatened to fetch Oin if he didn't. He did so, grumbling all the way.

"How many meals do dwarves eat?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Three, why?... How often do hobbits eat?"

"Please grab the pan?" He procured the iron piece and she cracked the eggs methodically. She had to be careful; one could easily get salmonella if this wasn't cooked correctly. "That's odd; I thought Gandalf would have told you and the rest of the Company. Then again, he didn't tell me about the dragon so..."

She sighed, exasperated, "We hobbits regularly consume seven meals a day with snacks in between." He began choking on something, so she quickly fisted her hands around his midsection and pulled repeatedly. He coughed up the cap to his water container. "Are you all right?!"

S-seven?" he gasped. Was eating that much really so horrifying? "Mahal..."

"With snacks." Once she assured herself that Nori wasn't in any danger, Belle started enjoying the instant warmth the fire brought. She frowned at the sky, disappointed. "It's going to rain again soon."

"Do hobbits starve if they don't eat that much?!" Nori looked close to yanking out his hair. That wouldn't do well...She didn't want to clean up bloody hair. It was quite a messy task to do. "What is it with you hobbits? You make no sense!"

She raised an eyebrow, cracking a few eggs into the pan. "We are perfectly capable of eating three meals a day as long as we eat and excess of something every few months. Grab the plates please." He huffed, but did as she asked. "And what do you mean? We hobbits are fairly simple, once you get to know us."

"Oh, Ori likes them easy." Belle took extra care with Ori's, serving it onto a plate. Nori nodded his thanks as he took the plate. "How are hobbits simple?"

"Wake the others, will you? We have a long journey ahead." She heard Nori going through her pack when her back was turned. "Put that back."

"Confound it all!" He mumbled, nearly kicking Dwalin awake.

In turn, Dwalin caught him by the foot and pulled him onto his backside. The eggs went flying into the air and Belle moved swiftly to catch it. She did it, barely. Unfortunately, to catch it, she pretty much tripped over Thorin and her head smacked backwards into the ground with a loud crack.

Still, she sat up immediately and said, "Caught them!"

The noise woke up the rest of them, making the big, burly dwarves scream like little maidens. Belle also rubbed the back of her head. Currently, she was seeing fluorescent spots everywhere. After a few seconds her vision cleared...Enough to see a very cranky Thorin. Yeah, she doubted that was how he wanted to wake up. Nobody quite liked seeing her face early in the morning.

She handed the eggs to a flittering Ori. "Nori said you liked them easy, is it okay?"

Slowly, he tried a bit, and a kind smile erupted in his face. He gave her thumbs up, but Belle thought something was wrong. She frowned, "You're just trying not to gag right now, aren't you?"

He swallowed, looking nervous and confused. "No, it's delicious. It's just...it reminds me of mom's cooking."

"Your mother's?" she asked.

The two elder brothers paled considerably. Was the woman deceased? Oh dear. She lowered her eyes, not sure if she should face them. She knew that her emotions would be running wild if she was reminded of her mother or father in any way.

"If I have offended you in any way..."

Ori shook his head. "No, it's not that. I just haven't seen her in a while. I'm feeling a little..."

Belle smiled. "Homesick? It's nothing to be ashamed of. Okay?"

Ori nodded and squeakily said, "Okay."

She worked with Bombur to serve more food. Thankfully, he prepared Thorin's breakfast instead of her. She had the feeling Thorin wasn't exactly pleased with her right now. It took Belle a minute yo eat. After a quick head inspection from Oin, they moved swiftly to get ready for their travels. Nori brushed past her and handed her a pickaxe.

She swung it a few times, much to the nervousness to the dwarves, to test the leverage. "We'll be going mountain climbing soon?"

"How can you tell?"

"Pickaxes are used for climbing. Mattocks, such as Bofur's," she indicated, "Are used for digging. Mattocks have a flattened adze instead of a chisel head, making it more effective at digging through dirt and chopping wood." She gave it another twirl, grimacing. "It really ought to be sharpened, but I'm not sure how to do that."

"How do you know so much about them then? If you don't even know how to sharpen them?" Bofur asked.

"I love reading," she said simply. "And, when I was younger, I used to dream about adventuring, so I read as much as possible and even went to my mother to learn a thing or two..." Her voice drifted off as her memories did. "And, I had a bit of a knack for tinkering and conkers."

Something about her statement made them smile. She must've reminded them of their friend. scoffed. Bofur's smile widened. "So, are you an expert at that?"

"No, I just like figuring out how things work, and how to fix them." Belle hesitated, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Please be honest, and if you don't want to answer, you don't have to...What was your friend like?" She had struck them speechless, always a bad sign. "Never mind."

"No, it's fine," Bofur wheezed. "Um, let's see. She was beautiful, clever, kind, wise, observant willful, sarcastic...There was no one else like her. Her heart was unfathomable, and her strength and endurance saved us on numerous occasions..."

Belle winced, "She sounds perfect"

"Bifur began laughing and Bofur translated for him, "Oh, she was far from perfect, but I mean it when I say there is no other like her."

"So what happened?"

Bofur scowled, glaring at Thorin who probably felt it if there was anything to go by the way their leader flinched. "S-She was killed, trying to give us a chance at a better future." He clenched his fists, "In the beginning, we were harsh with her because she seemed so innocent and naive. It turned out naivety is not a weakness. All of us had a special bond with her as individuals, so it hurt when she died."

"And you all went your separate ways?" Belle asked. "Did you hate her?"

"No! Why would we-"

"Because she had the choice of living and dying," Belle said. "And she chose not to...My Da died when I was younger, and my mother started fading away because of it. For a long time, I was angry at her, because she barely put up a fight, because in my eyes at the time, that meant I wasn't enough for her to keep on living...It's okay to feel angry."

A terrible ache stretched across Bofur's expression, and then a mixture of emotions marred it. He did feel conflict, didn't he? Belle got up and hugged him. Slowly, his arms wrapped around her as well. She closed her eyes, not minding the hot tears that fell against her shoulder. Belle found herself being hugged by the other Urs as well. It was kind of creepy, but if this helped them on some level, then maybe it wasn't so bad.

After a while, they broke apart, and the dwarves began laughing. That too, was odd, but she didn't really mind. Unfortunately, the sun was covered by rain clouds and water began to patter all around. The smiles on both of them disappeared simultaneously. It was like snow. Belle stood up and patted herself down, drawing her hood over her head.

"We'd...better go," she mumbled.

Bofur raised his hand, as if to touch her. She just backed away and got onto her pony. The others soon followed, with Thorin at the lead. The Company rode their ponies through a muddy forest as it rained. They were all cold, wet, and miserable. Oh, and Belle could've sworn that Thorin was glaring at her and Bofur constantly, but whenever she looked up, he was still looking forward. How did he do that?

Bofur felt the same way, so he made profound gestures at Thorin while his back was turned, biting his bottom lip. Belle covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, but it escaped anyway. Thorin looked back and glared more harshly at Bofur. In turn, Bofur whistled an innocent tune, winking at Belle. She palmed her forehead. Were those two ever going to get along?

 Dori waved his arm into the air, gesturing at the darkness surrounding them. "Mr. Gandalf, can’t you do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf just seemed annoyed. "It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Kili perked up. Was he actually listening?

"What?"

Bofur rolled his eyes. "Other wizards?"

"There are five of us, as both masters of the Baggins household know. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards...you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Gloin inquired.

That would be Radagast the Brown."

Fili grinned evilly, “Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like Gandalf?”

Gandalf looked more than a little annoyed. “I think he’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”

Later, near dusk, when everyone was tired and sore, they came upon the burnt dwelling of what once was a farmer’s home. Belle examined the ruins long enough to find a doll that once belonged to a little girl. She hugged it to her chest before giving it a burial. She looked again upon the home, wondering what happened to it.

Thorin and Gandalf somehow had the energy to argue. Bofur and Nori glared daggers at his royal-pain-in-the-butt and made a few hand gestures how they felt about the fighting duo. Belle palmed her forehead. "Seriously, it's as if they're a married couple. Or in-laws, whichever one is more devastating."

Nori cackled, but frowned when she took out her medicine and drank some of it. It tasted as foul as it smelled. Actually, it tasted fouler than that. "What is that?! Doesn't smell at all like brandy."

She swallowed it down with a harsh gulp. Ugh, it was nasty, but it had its purpose. "Medicine, to help me control my monthlies."

"...Monthlies?" Bofur whimpered. His eyes were wide and he scooted a distance away from her on the log they had been sitting on.

"What's the big deal? We're off to face a dragon and a female's needs makes you squeal like you're a kid that's seen a garden snake? Am I really that disgusting to you guys?" What? Having a period wasn't that gross. Dori was flushed, and panicking? She felt his forehead. "Are you ill? Should I get Oin? I think I have something in my bag. How do you feel?"

"Sorry, I sometimes forget that you're a woman," Bofur said, instantly sputtering out apologies.

Belle didn't know if she should be offended or not. "Just don't do it again. So, what are they  fighting over?"

"I don't know, considering neither of them want to stay here," Dori said, elbowing Ori as he sat with them.

"Nori, can I have my handkerchief back?"

He smirked, not exactly innocently. "When'd you find out?"

"I saw you take it when we were loading the ponies, but I thought that we could put whatever's between us to rest if I let you get away with something. Unfortunately, it was my mother's, and I really would like it back."

He held it out to her. Their fingertips brushed and he jolted away from her. She asked him if everything was all right. He said that it was, but he maintained his distance from her as if she were diseased. Yet, he didn't leave her side either. Belle tired to see into his eyes to find answers, but had no luck. Why were males so confusing?

She recalled the detailed threads in the handkerchief showing the bonds of their lost family. She still had no clue why, but she told the dwarves of them anyway. In turn, Ori showed her his family bead, which was a mix of emeralds, onyx and silver with vines strewn throughout.

"So, we dwarves have family beads and hobbits have handkerchiefs?" Dori asked, overhearing that part of the conversation.

"Well, that and our family history, but whose family doesn't carry secrets?"

Closing her eyes, she listened for any running water. There was a river nearby. She walked over to Bombur. "Do you need any help cooking tonight?"

"I'll be fine lass. Where are you off to?"

She turned her head where the soft breeze from the water was coming from. It gently brushed her stray curls away from her face. It was refreshing. "Oddly enough, water is hard to come by the closer we get to Rivendell. I think I should take a bath before we run into anything that might cause problems."

Balin took a sip of water from his canteen. "What makes you think there's trouble?"

"It's been too peaceful; something's bound to happen soon."

Thorin shouted, or at least spoke very loudly, to Gandalf something unintelligible. The wizard huffed and angrily stomped off. Ori stuttered as he spoke, "E-Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

“To seek the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense.”

Belle looked around, "Considering what insane mission this company is trying to complete, who the heck would that be?”

“Myself, Master Ri! I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day.”

Belle pursed her lips. He hadn't even considered her. "Ouch."

“Come on, Bombur, we’re hungry," Thorin said, as if Bombur was a woman, waiting at home to follow her husband's every whim.

Thorin had been getting on her nerves increasingly as of late. He constantly glared and avoided her. She didn't need an entourage or attention from, but for goodness sake couldn't he act a little more civilized?!  Sure, he was supposed to be the king of his people, but he didn't have to be a jerk about it! What a chauvinistic, royal-pain-in-the-arse!

Bilbo spoke to Balin apprehensively. “Is he coming back?”

Balin was uncertain. Belle peered skyward, where cark clouds still covered the sun. "We better hope so. I'll be right back."

"Take someone with you," Thorin ordered. His eyes were brilliant green with hints of smoke and shadows from the demolished house. They threatened to burn her unless she complied. Too late, she'd already been burned...More than once.

She glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"It's dangerous out here. You need protection," he tried to explain.

He certainly did a poor job of it. Belle put her hands on her hips, watching him as if he were a child ready to snatch pastries and sweets when it suits him. "Look, I get you're scared, but don't try to put that fear onto me. I am not your friend Thorin Oakenshield, nor your family, nor a lover. And you are not my king. Nowhere in the contract did it state that I had to follow every order you gave, so sod off!"

What did Thorin want her to be? An obedient puppet on strings? Doing every little thing that he wanted on whim? Was he reasonable in some aspects? Yes, but he'd been such a jackass lately. Maybe she should nickname him that for whenever she was angry with him. Yep, Thorin Oakenshield was a complete and utter ass. There was no other description that best suited him.

Belle wasn't quite sure what to think when she saw the company, with the exception of Gandalf, in sacks and being slowly roasted by three, large, and gangly creatures. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as one of them snorted green goo, ready to drop into the pot.

She knew these creatures. Her mother had described them once. Belle snapped her fingers thrice before smacking her head. That jogged her memory. They were either ogres or trolls. More likely trolls, ogres generally had no clothes. While there was barely any cloth, it was still clothing of sorts. Unfortunately, she didn't' exactly have to use her imagination to know what was under there...Ew.

Odd, trolls were supposedly dim-witted, so how was the Company captured? She had three guesses: Kili, Fili, or Thorin. Was it all three? Well...unless the trolls were geniuses, and thus far she'd yet to see that, she was willing to wager it had to do with at least one of them.

Belle sighed, dragging her hand through her hair. Where was Gandalf when he was needed? The trolls were arguing about how to cook the dwarves and the...flurgaburburrahobbit? Burgleobbit? Wait, burglar-hobbit! They were talking about her? Just what had the dwarves concocted while she was away?

Bombur began talking about how to properly cook them...and she almost screamed with laughter when he mentioned skinning the dwarves. She loved Thorin's expression especially. What? He was a bit of a jerk. She couldn't help but revel in his misery.

Belle saw Gandalf running through the trees, and nodded to herself. She did the ballsiest thing she could think of. She casually strutted into the clearing and offered the trolls the biggest smile she could while clicking her tongue. Belle sounded like she was ready to scold three little children instead of tricking three gigantic (and terribly odoriferous) trolls.

What were the chances of this ending well?

* * *

 

**Belle had been so glad to see he was alive in the Battle of the Five Armies. It was saddening he most likely didn't see her after the event on the ramparts. Of all of them, she wanted to call his name. They came all that way, and he had been her best friend. The one she could tell her secrets to, and share everything. It was because of him that she hesitated on her way to Raven Hill.**

**All the others she had stopped only to make sure they were safe. For him, she was tempted to stay. Then, maybe he'd know she wasn't abandoning him, like her mother did her. Still, he and the others deserved so much better than this...And if this was the only way to give them that chance, then...She'd finally be enough, just as the Company had been more than what she deserved.**

**She wished them all the luck in the world.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, my head doesn't hurt so much now from all the different POVs. 
> 
> At the beginning of each chapter until a certain point, I'll be putting the Past Belle's perspective at the beginning and end of each chapter. These memories are prior to Death is Only the Beginning, and sometimes during. This is to help compare and contrast the differences in relationships of the Old Belle, and the current one.
> 
> As promised, I was trying to make this chapter a little more light-hearted...How'd I do? Plus, do you think Belle's assumption and reasoning was logical? In my view it is, but I know how badly I write things that sound great to me, and turn out tragically for others. Any thoughts on what the Company might be thinking? Is Belle's view of each character thus far justified?
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Belle-Bifur centric chapter. Belle's cranky and decides to take it out on the dwarves. She also gets into trouble...Again.
> 
> Oh, and the dwarves may not be the only ones who remember...

**Belle wasn't always as observant as she ought to have been. For example, when she met Bifur. The most obvious thing that should have stood out to her was the axe. Yet, it wasn't. What got her attention about him was his enthusiasm and energetic spirit. In so many ways, he was incredibly child-like. Not only that, but he found ways to make everyone else feel young too.**

**It was only later on that she finally looked at his axe, and realized he was a lot like Bofur. No, he wasn't embarrassed about his axe, and actually seemed proud of it. It was another scar that showed his bravery. What was sad was that he didn't know when his last day would be. Yet, was that really sad? It meant he truly lived every day to the fullest in his own ways.**

**Belle wanted to see him spend more days like that. To see people live out the gift they'd been given.**

* * *

 

"Oh dear, how naive you are. Pardon me master trolls, but you see, my fellow 'burgleobbit' depends heavily on me for his meals and therefore has no clue how to cook dwarves. May I be of some assistance?"

Hopefully, this would stall them long enough for Gandalf to get whatever he needed together. She also hoped these guys were even bigger twits than she.  Still, that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with this. She was tired, cranky, and kind of sadistic at that time...Wow, this trip was really messing with her psyche.

The lead troll blinked. "Aren't you scared of us?"

"Verily," she replied honestly. Seriously, she almost peed her trousers (which were very unfeminine)."However, my hunger is far stronger than that. We 'burgleobbits' eat seven meals a day and, of course, demand the best food only. I, for one, am positively famished, and would love to have some dwarf. In exchange, we can trade recipes."

"Oi, why should we trust your cooking?" one of them quarreled.

Okay, they were slighter smarter than they looked...That wasn't really saying much. "Burgleobbits are trained from the time they're fauntlings how to cook because it is a major part of our society. We use our cooking to make friends, attract mates, and strengthen bonds. Without our cooking skills, our society would collapse."

Wow, it was hard to keep a straight face through all of this, but it was a necessity. After much bickering, the trolls agreed to her terms. Maybe now she could get back at her certain members of the company for annoying her so much. She walked over to Dwalin and Thorin before gesturing at them. Time to bluff her mouth off.

"As I'm sure you fine gentlemen know, all meats vary in size and thickness. Dwarves such as these specimens are very thick, especially in the head."

Thorin glared, practically gnashing his teeth together, but said nothing. Dwalin was ready to throttle her. Seriously, a vein was visibly pounding in his forehead. Belle didn't really care at that point. She was desperately trying not to panic. She had to keep a cool demeanor...

"Full of hard muscle, yet not delightfully crunchy in any way. The best way to cook them would be to first marinate them for an hour at most. Then you'd have to slowly boil them to bring out the broth. The marinating is important because it will remove any parasites they may have."

The dwarves protested loudly at her suggestion, most cursing at her in their language. Belle winked at Thorin subtly, briefly glancing at the trees where Gandalf was. The dwarf king nodded and kicked the protesting dwarves. They silenced and looked at their leader in confusion. Belle playfully scrunched her eyebrows together before kneeling next to Kili.

She held her chin, acting concerned. "Oh dear, you may have to marinate them longer than that."

"Why?" the lead troll growled, no doubt getting suspicious.

"See the lack of hair on this one? Or that one," she looked at Kili, then Ori. Both of them looked incredibly self-conscious. She did feel bad about that. "That means that they have huge parasites, perhaps even as big as their arms. See, parasites absorb nutrients from their hosts, causing the lack of hair. If you eat them now, there is no doubt the stress of the buggers will kill you."

"What about the ones with hair?" the dumbest of the troll trio asked.

She mockingly winced. "It's already shown up in two of them, which would indicate that the parasites spread quickly...I personally wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't, but it's your funeral if you wish." The trolls conversed with one another and Belle waved a hand in front of her nose. "Seriously though, marinate them in something. They smell ghastly."

The dwarves glared at her, some were grumbling. The lead troll grunted. "So what do you say we should do then? Let them all go?!"

Belle muttered, "Well..."

"I'm not daft; I see what you're doing. You're trying to have us to let them all go!"

Belle grinned maliciously as Gandalf started cracking the giant stone behind them to unleash the dawn. "No, I was just stalling."

"Stalling, for what?" the second troll asked. Light hit them and the trolls began writhing in pain.

Belle snuck a look at Gandalf and smugly said, "For that."

The lead troll screeched and tried to grab one of the dwarves. She grabbed a fairly large stone off the ground and threw it. She wasn't as good as a professional knife-thrower, like Fili, but she managed to hit him between his eyes. He turned his rage on her and she scowled. She reached for some more rocks. The monster reached over and grabbed her by the feet to hang over his mouth. Belle heard Thorin scream and the troll's roar echoing in the air. She breathed heavily in relief and in pain. Pain, why was she in pain? Her ankles were trapped in a strong, stone grip. Her feet were being crushed.

If anybody knew anything about hobbits, it was that their ears, nose, and feet were extremely sensitive. Yes, the bottoms of their feet were like leather, but even that paled in comparison to hard stone. Not to mention that blood was flowing to her head, making her nauseous. She whimpered, vaguely hearing everyone call her name. Shoot, her feet were starting to go numb.

She called down, trying not to throw up from being hung upside down for so long. What? It'd be a terrible waste of good food. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine! Are you?" Bofur replied.

"My feet are being crushed and I can barely feel them. What the bloody hell do you think?!" she screamed.

The dwarves set to work, hacking her out with axes and hammers. Kili decided to be helpful by shooting an arrow at what he assumed to be a weak spot. That ended up with her cursing him out to the point of tears.  Crap, she was actually crying, she'd never experienced pain like this, at least physically.

**Fire and smoke made it hard to breathe, but it wasn't as hard as the pain inside. Her back hurt, and there were bruises under the Mithril. He had hurt her. Her really hurt her. Why didn't he see? Why didn't he see how she was fighting for him? And then, he tried to kill her...She wasn't worth anything to him, after everything she did?...That's why she didn't get through, she wasn't enough, and she never would be...**

Belle gasped. What in Yavanna was that? For what it was worth, the dwarves were excellent with maneuvering her out of the rock (or maybe they were just good at breaking things). She landed on Bombur and apologized profusely; he merely shrugged it off. Belle struggled to stand on her feet, nearly falling over the first few times from the numbness and stinging as blood flowed to the right places.

Thorin rushed over, pale, and grabbed her shoulders. "What on Middle-Earth were you thinking?! You could've gotten all of us killed!"

"And if I hadn't done anything, we'd have been dead anyway!" she protested. She had meant all of them. "What, do you just expect me to wait around and watch you guys become barbecue?!"

"Yes!" Thorin yelled.

The others glared at him. She growled, "What's wrong with you?! If I hadn't done something, the trolls probably would've have found me anyway since they can smell prey, and with you here, you couldn't have protected me even if you wanted to!" Thorin's eyes widened, horror-stricken at the thought. "And let's say I did get away by some miracle, that would've meant families wouldn't see their loved ones again, and your people's possible last hope to regain Erebor would've been gone..."

Gandalf started, "Belle-"

"I'm not going to throw myself in danger; believe or not, I'm not that stupid. But for crying out loud..." She palmed her face, extremely aggravated. "Do I even want to know how all of you managed to get captured by trolls? Or who came up with 'burgleobbit'? That's got to be he second most stupid thing I've ever heard."

A knowing, yet somewhat amused glance was shared with the dwarves. Belle frowned, not understanding in the slightest how any part of this situation was funny.  Seriously, yes she had been a little sadistic while trying to save them, but she was hurt and...She was about to question them when her feet collapsed underneath her. Bifur caught her, and had her sit on a nearby rock.

Oin reached for her feet and Belle almost smacked them away, but stopped herself before she did. The dwarves looked on in confusion and Belle sighed, holding his head to keep the pain under control. He shook his head after a second.

"Go ahead, just keep in mind not to do it when we're not injured. Otherwise it means something more...scandalous to our people."

Kili and Fili looked at their feet and took several steps back. Ori and Dori did the same. Oin examined her feet. She clung to Bifur's shoulder in an iron grip. It hurt, it really hurt. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying not to cry out. Bifur put his hand over hers and squeezed.

Gandalf walked over and kneeled before her. A smile lightened his weary face. "You need to stop facing raging beasts far larger than you. It's becoming a habit."

Belle glared, her eyes bugged out. "Wasn't it you who originally wanted me to go on this journey?!"

"Last time you were a fauntling facing a fiery dragon, now it's trolls."

"Don't forget the dragon. I'll have to face him as well," Belle stated.

Once again, she was ignored. Meanwhile, some of the dwarves began conversing over the idea of her having already taken on a dragon. Oh Aule, don't tell her that they thought Gandalf meant a real one! Oin clicked his tongue.

 "Well, nothing's broken, but both feet are bruised and swollen.  You need to stay on your rear for a while. Drink this."

She folded her arms, sticking out her bottom lip. After a moment, she reluctantly took the medicine and swallowed the awful thing. Ugh, it tasted worse than Lobelia's burnt scones. "Gee, thanks... If I am needed, I won't sit around like a damsel in distress, got it? I simply won't."

Thorin growled, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh come on now, you know I can't promise that."

Oin shook his head and muttered about seeing to the others. Thorin joined him.  As they turned their backs, she made a profane gesture and stuck out her tongue. Then, she acted innocent when they peeked back. Kili and Fili gave her thumbs up. Was that good, or bad? Bifur helped her limp back to camp and sat her onto a log. She sighed as her butt hit the wood. It was comfy, warmed slightly by the fire.

Thorin seemed to forget how good hobbit's hearing was. Thorin faced Gandalf.  “Where did you go to, if I may ask?”

“To look ahead.”

“What brought you back?”

Gandalf grimaced as he looked at the twins.  “Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, you are all in one piece.”

Belle pretended not to notice Thorin looking in her direction, "Barely. We were supposed to take care of the trolls before they could put her in harm's way. I should've figured that Belle would've ended up saving us."

...What? They purposely put themselves in harm's way to protect her? No, she wasn't going to pretend anymore. "I can hear you, and here's the thing." She got off of her perch and marched up to Thorin so that he was backed against a tree. Seriously, he was willing to go that far not to touch her. "I have not seen you guys fight. I don't doubt that your experience, but I have nothing to go on other than words. How can I depend on you to protect when I have to save you?"

A myriad of emotions flitted across his face.

"Thorin Oakenshield," yes, she finally remembered his name. "I don't care how much I remind you of your friend, I'm just a hobbit. I've got no real family waiting back in the Shire. You're a king, and they have families of their own. If anybody has to die, mine will come with the least consequences."

"Yes, there are people who would miss you," Thorin said in a tone she couldn't place. "More than you know."

She studied him for a moment. Belle didn't like not knowing these things, "Perhaps, but I'm fairly sure many more would miss you. I know you can't promise not to do anything idiotic, but stop fighting for me, and remember who you're here for."

Belle tilted her head at the younger members of the group, who were wrestling with Oin. Thorin smiled softly at them. As he did, she finally touched him by gently squeezing his shoulder. Something ached inside. It was a mixture of fear and anticipation. She was scared, but she still had the desire to comfort him. There was something nostalgic about it. His gasped as if burnt by the fires of Morgoth, and she let go, offering him an honest smile of her own. She chuckled, placing her hands behind her back.

"Honestly, we're not even halfway through this mess. Just...I'm not going to ask you to immediately believe in me or trust me with your life, but at least give me some with my own. And the same goes to everyone else who's pretending to not listen," she said, snorting at the rest of the Company.

They smiled back, at least until she tacked on, "Seriously though, you all need a bath of something. You smell like troll boogies and it's starting to scare off the ponies."

* * *

 

Bifur kept an eye on Belle as she slept while the others were out. It had been foolhardy to leave her alone like that, even if Gandalf promised to be nearby in case. Why in Mahal's name did they  do that? Even Kili thought it was a bad idea, and they still followed Thorin.

His thoughts were broken as Belle sat up gasping, biting her hand so she wouldn't scream. She used her other hand to grab at her chest.  She examined her surroundings. He looked around to see what she did. Dawn had barely arisen. The moon was still out and the nighttime sky still cradled the stars. Cautiously, she stepped outside of the camp, holding herself together until she knew she was alone. One at a time, the tears began to fall.

Bifur's heart lurched as she bit her hand even harder, muffling her sobs. Blood droplets fell. Instinctively, he reached towards her, but held back, understanding she needed some space in that moment. Instead, he pulled out the small medic kit that Oin had given him before the healer left to join his brother and the others as they bathed.

He stepped on a twig, causing it to snap. Belle twisted, getting out her knife and arming herself.  He gave her a concerned expression. Whose bright idea was it to leave him with her when they knew the hobbit wasn't able to communicate with him?! Right, Thorin as usual. Why was it every time they said no, he said yes?! Bifur frowned, pointing at her face. Quickly, she wiped away her tears.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to appear weak. I'll head back to camp." No, she wasn't weak, she was far from that, and they had forgotten that. Bifur tried to tell her that, but then remembered that she couldn't speak Khuzdul.  He sighed, showing her the bandage. She winced. "Oh no, now the others are going to freak out and-"

He pat a nearby rock, gesturing for her to sit down. She did, and after cleaning the wound like how Oin had shown him they prepared to bury Belle. It sounded disturbing, but he wanted to assist Oin not just because the healer was his friend, but because Belle was too. She had tended to his injuries many times before, stalling his imminent death from his axe. He recalled how Oin had to stop sometimes because it was too hard even with his years of experience.

Bifur had continued, not allowing himself to be hurt by how pale she had been, or how many scars she had received. She had never looked at his with pain or disgust, so he would not either. Instead, he chose to remember her brave, brave soul, and her kind heart as she held the burden of so many wounds. No, he wasn't going to shy from her pain.

The current Belle, the living Belle, blinked at him.

"How are you so good at this?" It was bittersweet, knowing that he could help her now, but it wasn't bad either. He shrugged, looking in the direction of the river where Oin was. Belle made an approving noise. "I wonder if I could be a healer. Then again, I don't think I have the hands for it. They're too soft, see?"

Bifur did look at her hands. One was dirtied by the long travel and most likely throwing rocks at trolls while the other was wounded from whatever haunted her. And yet, here she was. He knew these hands. They were the ones that protected the Company, that helped heal him...And fell to the ice when she died. He remembered cleaning them afterwards, cleansing the wounds and removing dirt and blood from her fingernails. In all honesty, he admired these hands. They held the power to heal as much as they had to break, even if she didn't see it herself.

He laid one of his hands over hers, hoping to convey something to her. She appeared confused, but appreciative.  Still, he had a question. It was something left unanswered from the previous Belle, and he found that it happened with this one as well. Bifur then pointed to the axe in his head. He held up one finger, mimicking a one. He then made glasses, with his hands, in front of his eyes.

Somehow, she understood. "I'm not quite sure why I didn't notice that at first. Normally what catches my eye is pain or sadness.  I don't think that hurts you or disables you. While it can make your life difficult sometimes, it's a part of who you are."

Shakingly, Bifur held out his hand, waiting. There were tears in his eyes. She panicked. "Did I hurt you Bifur?! I didn't mean to if I did..."

He kneeled, grasped her hand and kissed the back of it. Belle's cheeks and ears ignited. She was redder than roses or rubies at that point. He then let go of her hand and embraced her, saying things in Khuzdul he knew she didn't understand.

Her eyes watered, but she made sure they didn't spill. Very slowly, she returned his hold. When he stepped back, she flinched from the cold. Belle cleared her throat, her eyes abashedly lowering to the ground. "Thank you Bifur, it was nice. Just one thing, why'd you do that?"

" **Lukhudel** ," Bifur exclaimed.

"What?"

He pointed to the sun, and the light emanating across the sky from it. She narrowed her eyes, "Sunlight?"

He shook his at the sun, just pointing at the light.

"I'm...Light?" she asked. He nodded vigorously. "I...Thank you..."

Now that she was in a better mood, he gestured to her hand. "I just remember feeling terrified. There was fire, and smoke, and my chest started hurting. But, it felt more like I was broken-hearted than having an actual injury. I don't remember anything beyond that."

...Oh Mahal, she was starting to remember. They should have suspected something when Gandalf mentioned the mysterious aura flaring around her as they spoke of riddles...Her mind had always been strong. But since when did Belle play games of riddles with them last time around? He would ask the others at a later date, but for now, he needed to keep her safe. No, he didn't think she was a damsel in distress that needed saving, but he did want to keep her safe, so that he wouldn't have to clean her hands like he had when it was too late.

* * *

 

Gandalf and Thorin examined the stone trolls after they returned. Belle winced when she reflected on the night before. The Company could've been lost if she hadn't done something...She also could've lost her feet. How frightening was that?! “They must have come down from the Ettenmoors.”

Thorin was skeptical. “Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?”

“Not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands," Gandalf said warily, his eyes falling on Belle sadly...What was with that look? He glanced meaningfully at Thorin, no ire or anger in his expression. Merely worry and exhaustion. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby."

It didn't take long before they found the cave. For some reason, the dwarves as a whole seemed to stall, glancing at the ground or whistling along the way. The place was fouler than the dwarves and troll boogers put together. The smell was horrific.

"Ugh, I hate this blasted stench!" Nori wheezed, cursing in Khuzdul...Why was that one phrase used so much?

"It’s a troll horde. Be careful what you touch," Gandalf warned.

The place was full of treasure. There were gold coins and bins and other containers of gold and jewels. Belle felt her heart quiver and she looked behind herself to see Thorin holding himself, appearing sickly and far older than even a dwarf should have been. He looked old in comparison to even Balin or Oin. He swiftly marched a large distance away from the cave.

She had the urge to follow him, but Belle saw a pile of bones in the corner. "There's undoubtedly dead here."

Belle held her handkerchief over his sensitive nose. She was prepared to gag. From the corpses or the stench, she knew not. Still, work had to be done. Gently, she picked up bones, not minding the stains covering her hands. Ori stopped in his ministrations, looking directly at Belle. He couldn't voice what he wanted to ask, so Belle tried to reassure him.

She smiled sadly. "Don't worry; I'm used to burying the dead."

Belle went on about her business, occasionally wiping her forehead with her sleeve as she molded the soft Earth to cradle the bodies she could put back together. Footsteps sounded near her. She recognized them, Ori and Dwalin.

"What are you two doing here?" she inquired, honestly curious.

Ori flushed, clutching his sketchbook. It reminded her of a time where Belle treasured a small wooden sword. It was a mathom now, but she used to hold it many a time in Bag End. Ori really cared about it, didn't he? "Oh, we were wondering what you were doing."

Dwalin was frowning. He disapproved of what she was doing. She dusted the soft dirt off her hands. "They looked tired."

"You're giving them a resting place?" Dwalin stated.

"Yep, I think if I survive this, I'll stop by Moria too, if I get the chance. You couldn't bury all of your dead, right? I don't know if they'd appreciate hobbit burying rituals, but I feel like I should do something."

Dwalin and Ori quickly began assisting her, dirtying their own hands. She wanted to ask them why they were helping her, but she knew deep down that they yearned to do it for a reason they wouldn't say.  As they did, she sang her people's funeral song in the Hobbit language. Not many knew it, for it was uncommon and most of the time, irrelevant. Still, she struggled to answer Dwalin's and Ori's questions on the matter.

"Belle means following her heart, and always keeping her promises, doesn't it?" a familiar voice said.

It was Gandalf. In his hands was a scabbard. The design looked similar to the ones their mother described in her journals about the elves. There were elvish blades in the treasure hoard?  Gandalf held the small sword out to her. "The blades are of Elvish make which means they will glow Blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

She reluctantly took it, silently admiring the craftsmanship of such beautiful make. It felt right in her hands, like a lost old friend. Belle couldn't explain the feeling, but it felt like a piece of her had been returned. "I've only ever used a wooden before, and it's been a long time since then. I don't think it's a good idea for me to use it. "

"I hope you never have to," Gandalf looked at her, and her alone. No, in that moment she wasn't just Belladonna's daughter. She was Belle. "And if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

The sun glinted off of the blade, flashing red. For some reason, the colors scared her, but she also felt much safer with the blade in hand. Her ears twitched. Several, fast footfalls pounded not too far away. Her body reacted in a way she did not expect. She pointed one foot towards it, and the other foot slid back in a perpendicular position to the other foot. Her sword's grip was by her waist while the blade was directed at the incoming sound.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" a man screamed atop a sled pulled by rabbits.

Oh good, she had his attention. Radagast smiled and reached out, pulling her into a small hug. What was with all the hugging recently? "Oh little Bunny Belle! You're safe! It's not safe! Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

...Bunny Belle? She looked around, not understanding why she was being called that. Kili and Fili had mysterious choking noises while the others looked on in wonder. Gandalf stepped forward, disregarding the dwarves' sniggers at her possible nickname. "Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong!"

“Yes?”

Radagast opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. He opened his mouth again, but closed it again. "Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought, and now I’ve lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He curled up his tongue, and looked surprised. Gandalf pulled a stick insect out of Radagast’s mouth, causing the dwarves, and Belle, to be disgusted. "Stick insect! Anyway, that's not the point. We need to talk."

Belle frowned when Gandalf indicated that the wizards need to speak privately. That was never a good sign. Belle leaned over to the Urs, "What do you think they're talking about?"

Bifur made an explosion sounding noise. Bofur murmured, "Nothing good."

"Aye," Bombur agreed, cursing softly under his breath.

She thought for a moment, "Why did he call me Bunny Belle? I don't think I've ever seen him before."

Bombur almost inaudibly mumbled something along the lines of "But he's seen you."

She doubted she was meant to hear that. Belle really did not like not knowing things. A few minutes ago, she had thought she finally solved the riddle as to why they were so cautious around her. And now? Every time she found an answer, many more questions appeared. She wasn't sure her theory was so sound. For some reason, fire and smoke and the screams of many filled her mind in that moment.

Ugh, she needed to calm down . In an attempt to occupy herself, Belle examined her surroundings. The Ris were calming the ponies after being startled by the bunny sled.Thorin and Dwalin were in a deep conversation with Gloin, their eyes searching once more. Were they expecting something? Belle's ears began twitching again, but the rabbits weren't moving...

"Shh..." Belle said. When no one quieted down, Belle harshly whispered, "Will you all shut up?!"

When her ears twitched again, the dwarves became silent. Howling echoed in her ear. They sounded close, too close. She knew those sorts of howls. Her eyes widened. "Wargs. They're here."

Thorin asked her what she said, cautiously moving closer to her, pulling out an elvish blade he no doubt got from the cave, but she didn't hear. She was listening for other things. Perilous things. She slowly pulled out her sword, ears twitching cautiously. Her body was in a similar position as it was before, and she could hear Gloin mutter, asking how she knew it. Honestly, she didn't. From behind a nearby crag, a Warg appeared and leapt at them. Belle shoved Thorin away as the warg fell atop of her. Blood soaked into the ground.

"Belle!"

* * *

 

****Sometimes actions spoke louder than words.** **

**In all honesty, Belle loathed her hands. They were a part of her she couldn't change, yet she needlessly didn't like them. They weren't built for sewing or knitting or gardening. Heck, they weren't even built for a sword. She and other hobbits did wonder every once in a while what their purpose was.**

**She discovered she could fix things. She was good at it too. The problem was that she didn't want to fix things, at least not what other people thought were broken. A child scratches a table, and the parents declare it ruined, not considering the memory of someone's youth was put there. A stain was on the rug. Did no one think that maybe it was added color from an irreplaceable time? Or what about a person?**

**None of the dwarves were broken in her eyes. They didn't need fixing. Their scars and markings told her who they were. They spoke of the dwarves' lives and experience, both the good times and the bad. They needed a hand to hold, to see who they were. Who was she to decide whether those hands would be hers?**

**That's why Bifur didn't need to be fixed. She didn't care what the rest of the world said. She liked him as she was, even if she couldn't understand a word he said. He showed her how to speak Ingleshmek, and that was the first time she liked her hands. He showed her how to speak without a word.**

 

**She hoped what she did told them how much she cared about them.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Belle's starting to remember, even if she doesn't realize it.
> 
> I'm sorry, but in cliche stories, normally a person in this situation wouldn't have these symptoms until in the middle of the film or book. I don't think the same would happen for someone like Bilbo.To semi quote Boromir, one does not simply forget everything. Traces of something will always remain, like muscle memory or something may come in the form of dreams. 
> 
> As for Belle's attitude for the last couple of chapters, I don't think she's regretting her decision, but she is frustrated not only from the traveling itself, but from the secrecy. When I think of Bilbo in general, I think he gets frustrated easily in situations like these, or if there's something that hasn't been answered yet. There are also mental and physical changes happening to her that she does not recall. Both sides of her identity are collaborating on this issue, she's having nightmares, and her body knows things that her mind does not.
> 
> What would you do in that situation, where everybody else seems to know something, and your body does too, but mentally you couldn't. Frankly, I'd be cranky to say the least. I also believe Belle is being more patient than most of us would be. 
> 
> Please review so I know if there's anything I should or not fix. Next chapter is also going to be more light-hearted and we'll investigate more of what's happened to the Company.


	10. Interlude Moonlight Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short in comparison to recent ones, but it does help explain some motives for Amaranth Brandybuck and Tom Bombadil, as well as their views on current events. Plus angst, lots and lots of angst tht isn't from Thorin for once.

**"Sing all ye joyful, now sing all together? The winds in the free-top, the winds in the heather. The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower,** **and bright are the windows of Night in her tower," a woman sang sweet to a clothed baby in her arms.**

**The child closed its beautiful eyes, fisting in her dress shirt. The woman leaned over, kissing the babe's forehead, her pale golden tinted curls falling over her shoulder, brushing the child's cheek. " Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together! Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather! The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting. Merry is May-time, and merry our meeting."**

**A deepened voice joined hers from the doorway, and she smiled at her Heart. He smiled back, and kneeled next to her. She handed him their child, His forefinger stroked the child's face, so much like his own. The baby yawned and mouthed his finger. The woman laid her weary head on her husband's shoulder, melding her voice with his in their lullaby.**

**"Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave him! Wind him in slumber and there let us leave him! The wanderer sleepeth. Now soft be his pillow! Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow!" The woman felt her own eyes drooping as her husband carried their son to his cradle. "Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn! Fall Moon! Dark be the land! Hush! Hush! Oak, Ash, and Thorn! Hushed be all water, till dawn is at hand..."**

**As he finished, he laid by her side on the bed, pressing her forehead to his. "Sleep, my dearest one."**

* * *

The woman woke up, her heart aching, yearning to see the eyes of her child and beloved. She missed them far, far too much. A hand covered her shoulder. "Amaranth, are you all right?"

She stared at the male. He had hair similar to her own, but darker, as were his eyes. Yet, a majority of the hobbits in their traveling group had chesnut eyes, or as the dwarves called them (with their fascination over gems) amber. She began recalling where she was, and who she was, as well as the identity of the hobbit in front of her. This was Rorimac Brandybuck.

...In fact, she knew many things. For example, his wife, Menegilda, was at home with child. She had cyan green-blue eyes...Amaranth also knew that two future sons of theirs would share her eyes and Rorimac's curly, golden hair, who would in turn pass his looks to his son. That son would befriend a nephew of Amaranth's, who would have his father's looks of blue eyes and dark hair.

Yes, she remembered it all. Rorimac grimaced, "Was it about Belle's funeral?"

Amaranth partially wished it were, "Not this time..."

"It was about the family you had, wasn't it? The one that you lost?"

Amaranth quickly composed herself. "I'll be okay...Are there any problems with the wagon? Is anyone hurt?"

"What? I can't be there for my little sister when something's wrong?" he teased her. He held out his hands menacingly. Amaranth's eyes widened and she quickly began scooting back. Before she could protest, he began viciously tickling her. She couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Got you!"

"Hey, you're attacking her without us?"

Oh no...Didonas and Dodinas, the twins who could give Elrohir and Elladan a run for their money. They also tackled her, tickling her mercilessly.  Few could tell them apart with their honeyed hair and chestnut eyes. It was bittersweet that the legend behind those features would one day run out. Amaranth finally managed to get out of their attack, giggling.

Someone cleared their throat and Amaranth instantly stood at attention, straightening her hair and clothing so that she appeared completely calm. It was Tom Bombadil, her version of Gandalf, smiling at her serenely. Amaranth blushed profusely, loathing her hobbit cheeks in that moment. The spirit chuckled at her before frowning again.

"Rory, Dido and Dodi, may I speak with your sister alone?" All three looked at her for her permission, worry in their eyes. She smiled and nodded. Cautiously they left, watching Tom in a way they hadn't before. Bombadil grimaced, "They still don't trust me, do they?"

Amaranth bit her lip, "Well, they're still trying to get used to us not being who they thought we were."

"...You're still their sister though."

She snorted, "Yes but...It's complicated. For you, hobbits knew you had lived a long, long time. How could they not since you have been there generation after generation, longer than men and hobbits combined. You've than the elves...How have you done it?"

"Done what?"

"Managed to stay merry and singing and smiling after living so long? You're renowned for it. Even Gandalf has been worn down by the years."

Tom glanced in his wife's, Goldberry's, direction, where she was singing for the younger members of the group. He smiled, "It helps to have someone by your side I suppose..."

"And when they are gone?"

"...You remember the sacrifices they made, and however much time you spent with them. I've had to do that many times before I found the love of my life. It's hard to imagine life with her, but we both know it's a possibility that neither of us will survive this." Goldberry waved to him then, her eyes twinkling. His did the same thing, as he waved back. The affection between them, even at that distance, was practically tangible. Amaranth couldn't help but think she had that once as well. "I love her Amaranth, and that's why I have to keep going."

Amaranth glanced at her brothers, who were in a wrestling match. Smirking, she closed her eyes, seeing her beloved and their son. She missed them so much. It was evident as tears streamed her cheeks, and she was unable to stop.

"We have not received word yet from our informants," Bombadil claimed. "You could visit him you know."

She bit her lip. "I've tried for so long, and every time I've failed. I failed them, so many times...I can't do it again. I can't let Belle die again. I can't bear to lose any of them-"

"I'm sorry, for making you help Belle pursue the Journey," Tom apologized. "I know you're scared for her, but this must be done. She found the One Ring and was immune of at least strong enough to resist it for so long. Golem rotted in less than the time she had it with her. She kept a stable mind and used it in ways no one could anticipate. To make such an ugly thing beneficial was almost inconcievable...She may have the power to destroy it. If not, then she can take it to Mount Doom with the previous carrier-"

"He remembers though," she replied, more harshly than she intended. At his flinch, she sighed. "Sorry, I suppose I am biased by the idea that he killed her...But no one could believe it when he was able to bear the Ring because of his Gold Sickness. The only explanation Elrond could think of was that her sacrifice helped him become immune to it. Because that sacrifice hasn't happened in this timeline, how are we sure he won't be affected?"

"It is because he still remembers," Bombadil stated. "He still remembers the shock and pain of killing her. You verified that. I know you don't trust him..."

"I have complete faith in the others though," she responded. "They will her safe, no matter what."

Bombadil took out a pipe with swirls of languages long forgotten. "It's funny, how much a single life could shape the world...Belle and her Company are nearing Rivendell. I've sent word to Galadriel and Elrond about the importance of the matter. They don't know anything, but I'm willing to bet Galadriel will soon find out once she gets close enough to your cousin."

Amaranth winced, "We'll be stopping in Rivendell too, won't we?"

"Yes...Won't you be glad to see them?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be truly glad to see anyone," Amaranth said. "And you know very well why. I can't help but think they'll hate me, especially considering what happened to Celebrian. Oh no, I didn't even think of how Arwen or Elladan or Elrohir might react! This is a suicide mission for me! Whose bright idea was this?!"

"Yours." Okay, he deserved a glare for that. "You remembered. The story you told was hard for any of us to believe until you told us things no hobbit should ever know. Now, we're starting something and for the first time in millennia, we, myself, my wife, and the Thains-heirs are going to change fate. Not even Bullroarer Took was in a full-fledged war. I had thought hobbits forgotten such things."

"Yes, and no." A group across the way were paired up, fighting each other with weapons and wearing armor from the Mathom Museum. She didn't like the sight. Hobbits were meant to provide peace, not a means to an end. She hoped it wouldn't come to the point they were anticipating. "It's odd, thinking that hobbits could hold so much power, yet never use it."

"They haven't had to in a long time." Isengrim Took stepped forward, a letter in hand. "Gerontius gave us the go ahead. We've amassed enough Rangers, with that specific Strider fellow you mentioned. He doesn't like the idea of being there for his own good as you put it...There are also enough Thains-heirs there as well."

Amaranth nodded, "Good. Now, let's put our newfound abilities to the test."

Isengrim's eyes began to glow. Now she really understood why the dwarves called them amber eyes. They glowed anew, like the stone in front of a fire. Ancient, yet beautiful. His hands flexed, his ears grew pointier. He slid out a sword from a scabbard on his waist, pointing it at her. In the moonlight, it shimmered. Vines on its handle breathed, full of life despite being cover in dust for so long, acting as a second limb for him.

"Shall we begin?"

**Amaranth grew up with Belle. They used to steal things, throw "mud-pies" at Gandalf, and even pester the crud out of Lobelia. As they grew up, they grew more apart. At first, it was their differing philosophies of how to behave in public. Then the Fell Winter came and Belle was changed. She wanted nothing to do with adventures of danger anymore. Amaranth chose to follow her heart, just as Belle had hers. Every once in a while they had met up again for a chat or about reminiscing. Imagine Amaranth's surprise when Belle had finally gone on an adventure, running out her door like there wasn't going to be another tomorrow. Amaranth had been happy for her.**

**Then, the dwarves brought her back. Worse yet, one specific dwarf came with them. He had killed her cousin, one of her best friends. She wanted to hate all of them, but she saw how much they really cared. She got on surprisingly well with the one named Gloin, who bragged about his son often. However, she couldn't bring herself to stop hating their leader. She visited Belle's grave every day, swearing that if she could change one thing, she'd want to spend one more day like they had so long ago.**

Now, she had that chance. Not only with her cousin, but with all those she left before the last times. The ones she failed again and again...She would not do so again. Amaranth drew a blade of her own, one more wild than Isengrim's, "Ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaranth is a cannon character in the books, and not an OC of mine. She is one of the many cousins to Bilbo, the second eldest child of seven, and the sister of Primula, Frodo's mother, as well as a relative to other characters in the series overall. There actually isn't very much interaction between her and other characters, but I like to think she'd be the snarky, yet serious maternal figure based on her experiences (in and out of this fanfic).
> 
> In previous chapters, I think most people found her as very bizarre, so I hope this clarified some aspects of her personality and who she was. And yes, she does remember everything that happened, and she does play a significant role in more ways than one.
> 
> The lullaby in he beginning of this chapter is one sung to Bilbo by the elves of Rivendell on his way back to Bag End. I found it to be very lovely ad I really wanted to use it at some point. BTW, has anyone noticed how many mothers die in this series?! Celebrian, Thranduil's wife, possibly Beorn's wife, Bilbo's mother, Aragorn's mother, and many more...Maybe that's why Tolkien killed off the Durins in the original. Everyone was so used to the idea of mothers dying that it was about time for a paternal and child figures to die off...
> 
> I going to huddle in a corner now and cry.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Lies, Damn Lies, and Whispers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oin-Belle centric chapter. Belle is on a mission to learn the truth, as is Oin. So, in this game of riddles and secrecy, who wins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really need to stop underestimating the hobbit, including the hobbit themself.
> 
> PS Even the best of us has a bit of a dark side. Belle's just happens to be scarier than most.

**On the Journey, she tended to get injured, a lot. From the way Oin got mad at the others for getting hurt, she'd been terrified to let him know whenever she was hurt. Especially since his medicines made even her, a strong-bellied Took-Baggins, want to gag or vomit from the sheer smell. Oddly enough though, it wasn't until she was surrounded by complete strangers in Rivendell of all places that she finally asked him for assistance.**

**Rivendell was full of healers, yet when she considered seeing them, she didn't feel safe. And she had no reason to feel that way as far as she could tell. She had been clawed by a warg while running. Her vest had taken a majority of the blow, but it had hurt for longer than it should have. Even he looked shocked when she went to see him.**

**Don't get her wrong, she was scared of him too, but perhaps it was the idea that she knew what to expect from him that she was more comfortable. Wow, her mind was really, really messed up on so many levels. Oin used plants from Rivendell's healing wards anyway, and with Nori's help, he snuck a few things that helped them later on...One word, dwarves.**

**He had been critical to say the least, but he had also been surprisingly kind and gently, as if she were an injured, wild animal in a corner, ready to bolt. He knew she was scared, and she realized he was as well. He must've been used to working with dwarves, but hobbits were beings not many people understood or knew about.**

**After a while, they finally started talking and sharing stories and knowledge. There was something magical about it, in a non-literal sense, about starting a friendship so cautiously. No one knowing what will happen, and taking that leap of faith anyway.**

* * *

Belle gasped, her chest hurting as the hilt of the blade collided with her sternum, just as her blade was shoved through the warg's. It howled in pain, the heat of its skin unbearable as was the rotting scent of its flesh. Black blood dripped onto her cheek. Yavanna, this thing was foul and...

And she just took a life. What had she done? As the warg was moved off of her and she saw Dori, Oin and Thorin. Belle's heart stuttered, and she couldn't hear what they were saying. She saw their mouths moving, and their frantic expressions, but her mind couldn't take it. She knew what she had done. She had saved one life at the expense of another...No, her reasoning was justified. Life was precious but-

**Her hands were covered in blood. She froze staring at the freezing, scarred and mangled digits. Sounds of battle echoed around her, nearly bursting her eardrums. She wanted to scream, anything to stop this senseless madness. How could anyone not realize what they were doing? Wait, they did. They just didn't care. She held her hands over her throat, fighting not to cry as she heard a bear roaring in the distance. No, now was not the time to freeze. Now was the time to act. She had a mission, and she would not stop until they were all safe...**

Belle's hearing came back as the pain dissipated from her ears. Then she heard it, Thorin's voice was the first thing she heard after being so scared. "Belle?! Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes, sorry." She sat up. She just killed something, for a dwarf that she barely knew...Why? "Is everyone okay?"

Oin snorted, checking her for wounds, "Of course she'd ask that. We're fine lass. Another warg came by, but Dwalin took care of him."

She glanced around, seeing a warg with an axe in its skull. "I can see that." Kili stepped forward, waving his hand in front of her. She glared at him, catching his hand so he couldn't make her any more dizzy or nauseous than she already was. "I'm okay, I'm just in shock...Can someone get my sword out of the creature? I think it's stuck."

Fili kneeled by her side, much to Oin's irritation, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"She's in shock lad," Oin grumbled, standing up. "Her mind is calming itself. This will affect her greatly later."

"Why?" Ori asked, taking out his notebook.

Thorin answered for her, surprising everyone there. "All hobbits have some affinity for all life. While they love certain meats like bacon or chicken, they usually wait to a point where the animal is either sick with someone that won't affect them or has just passed away from age because killing is a cultural taboo, even if those living things may be of darkness-born."

Belle glanced at the warg that was giving its last breaths. She winced, petting its fur. It relaxed into her touch, and stilled. She shuddered, knowing full well that it wasn't the warg's fault for what happened to them. She croaked, "That also includes animals or people that have been tainted and twisted by something wrong."

She flinched when Thorin's hand hesitantly touched her shoulder. His look was one of bittersweet pain. He gave her a smile. Right, she needed a calm head. Belle stood up, blinking as Gloin handed her back the sword.

"Thank you," she said, her voice a bit stronger. "And, sorry for worrying you all...What's our next move?"

Dwalin thundered, "We have to get out of here."

With a soft look, and noticeably with no anger at all towards the warrior, Ori argued, "We can’t! We have no ponies; they bolted."

Dwalin cursed in Khuzdul, and Belle's brows wrinkled at the word. "Why does everyone use that phrase when something goes wrong?"

"I’ll draw them off."

Belle took a long, good look at this other wizard. He reminded her of both Gandalf and Tom Bombadil. He was eccentic with his odd clothing and staff, but like Tom Bombadil she sensed little to no harm from him, unlike Gandalf. There was a twinkle in his eye, and bird poop in his hair. She tried not to giggle at that last thought. Still, he didn't look like the type to fend off orcs. Then again, the dwarves thought her to be fagile so...

"Those are Gundobad Wargs; they will outrun you."

Gandalf sounded concerned. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. The pounding in Belle's ears grew louder. For some reason, they still ached from whatever dream or vision she had (hallucination maybe?).She calculated the time by counting the distance by the rate or pace that they were moving at...Gandalf was making a point about about the wargs being fast.

"We're got five and a half minutes," Belle said drily. "We need a plan, and fast."

Radagast gave the Company a knowledgeable smirk. "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I’d like to see them try."

A minute later, Radagast and his rabbits shot out of the forest. Making a mocking expression (the kind where one crosses their eyes, sticks out their tongue, and make unintelligible noises), he called out: "Come and get me! Ha ha!"

The orcs and wargs chased him, howling and cackling like chalk against glass. She squeezed her eyes and held her terror back. The vision was threatening to take control again, the one with a bloody battlefield. As much as Belle wanted answers in that moment, she also recognized that they had to run for their lives. Now was not the time to panic or get too distracted.

"Come on!"

The Company rushed across the rocky plane. As the Company ran, they heard wargs chomping at the back of the sled. The clamber grew louder, so they hid behind giant boulders. Gandalf ordered them to stay together.

"Move!" Thorin barked.

Belle caught sight of Radagast driving his sled beneath an overhanging stone. Thankfully, he ducked and pursuers were knocked off their seats. Thorin stopped behind a rock and most of the Company screeched to a stop behind him. Ori nearly revealed himself until Thorin pulled him back by the scruff of the shirt.

He almost threw him back into the safety of his brothers' arms. They readily accepted him. Dori said his thanks, but Belle searched out for Gandalf. The grey wizard appeared out of nowhere, making her wonder why he couldn't be the burglar.

"Come on! Quick!"

They ran again, Thorin halting once to say something to Gandalf. She didn't really pay attention to their conversation. One of the wargs froze and sniffed at the air. Belle checkered her injries and sure enough, none of her blood had been spilt as of yet.  Did they smell the dwarves? The thirteen did have a rather strong... scent. That was nicest thing she could think of besides that they reeked abominably. That was why she not-so-secretly wanted them to be marinated by the trolls. Oh well, people can't always get what they want.

The Company took cover once more behind a protrusion of rock. The scout and warg jumped on top of it, scenting the air. Thorin looked pointedly at Kili and nodded. Preparing an arrow, Kili quickly stepped out and shot the warg. The despicable creatures tumbled, scrambling to kill.

Dwalin and Balin slew them thoroughly, Balin chopping the head off of the orc and Dwalin stabbing the warg in the throat first, then the heart. Unfortunately, they had not been fast enough. The sounds of struggle echoed to the enemy in the distance, making them turn around. They stopped pursuing Radagast and begin pursuing the Company.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf yelled.

"Duh!" she and Ori quipped.

They dashed across the grassy plain. Nori narrowly avoided an orcish arrow. Belle and Ori bared their backs to Fili and Kili, permitting them to guard them.

Gloin glowered, "There they are!"

"This way! Quickly!"

At this point, she was getting really tired of the wizard's voice and the repetition of that phrase, over and over again. Orcs and wargs surrounded them on all sides. She could see the whites of Kili's eyes, but they weren't afraid of the situation for himself. Actually, he looked scared for her and Thorin. She had those eyes once. Thorin was a father figure to the boys, wasn't he? If he was so great, why was he avoided like a plague?

"There’s more coming!"

Thorin was worried for the lad, but he needed him as well. Still, his actions spoke volumes, far more than any of his words. “Kili! Shoot them!”

Fili panicked, the knives in his hand clanking and clattering in fear. However, most of his fear was held towards his brother and uncle.  "Where is Gandalf?!"

Kili aimed and fired at the wargs, killing some of them along with their riders. Ori shot rocks at them with his slingshot, with little to no effect. Belle picked up some rocks of her own, helping him. After constantly hitting her mark, Ori smiled at her, asking if that was from conkers. Normally Belle would retort something more harsh, but she had a feeling he was trying to help the both of them. She merely confirmed it.

Balin's weapon, some strange dwarven cross between a sword and a battle-axe, was knocked from his hands, far away from him. Belle kicked his attacker in the face and gave her blade to the dwarf. She gave him a stern look when he tried to give it back. He returned it with a glare.

Thorin slid out his own sword. "Hold your ground! Belle, stop nearly getting yourself killed!"

"I will make no such promises," she said.

Belle rolled across the ground, retrieving Balin's weapon and tossing it back to him. He caught it easily, even if the toss was a little lop-sided. What? She wasn't used to the weight of it. She barely dodged another orc blade, grunting when she felt her bandages her sternum screeched in protest at the movement.

Gandalf popped up from a crack in the rock. "This way, you fools!"

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go go!" Thorin commanded.

Belle saw an arrow directed at Fili and shoved him out of the way. "Look out!"

As she did so, the arrow whizzed past her ribs. She and Fili tumbled downwards, his arms wrapping around her, caging her. They landed harshly, the golden prince grunting from the weight on top of him. Belle quickly rolled off, easing the pressure on his chest. Quickly and inoffensively, she inspected him for any serious injuries. Thus far, she found none.

Thorin and Kili jumped into the cave last. Sounds of screams and bellows and the clashing of swords raged outside. The Company listened to the conflict from inside the cave. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow, fell into the cave. Thorin plucked out the arrow and examined its make.

“Elves...We should leave the cave once we know its safe. They will provide us aid."

Fili raised his hand to Belle's side to steady them both, and she couldn't stop the hiss that came out. A small trickle of blood wept through her clothing. Oin cursed and rushed to her side.

"When'd you get this lass?"

Belle probed her memory, "I think just now."

Oin was about to say something when they heard someone call out in Westron, "Will the Company of Thorin Oakenshield please step forward?"

The faces of the dwarves and Gandalf included were almost priceless. A few of them gave her an odd look, namely Dwalin and Nori, before staring out the mouth of the cave. Belle climbed up, against Oin's protests. Outside were Big Folk, with pointed ears similar to her own, atop horses and adorned in armor. So, these were the elves?

They were all angular and admittedly beautiful. Two members of the group caught her attention, and she tilted her head at the spectacle. There were two dark-haired, grey-eyed elves, clad alike in bright mail beneath cloaks of silver-grey. They appeared identical with the exception of a few features. For example, one of them had eyes a tad shade lighter than the other...It was something she had to learn growing up when surrounded by so many relatives.

Thorin got up, dusting himself off, and soon the Company followed. They formed a circle around her, and she rolled her eyes. Then again, looking at the corpses of the ground and seeing that the elves were armed and were easily big enough to overpower her, she didn't quite mind all that much. The leader, whom Thorin was talking to, looked very much like the possible twin elves. She wondered if they were related in some way.

Speaking of which, she still hadn't found out how or who all the Durins were related to. She added that to her fairly large and still growing mental checklist of things to investigate. What? The dwarves were keeping secrets and she wanted to know what they were. She wasn't going to go as far as learning their people's secret language or certain things that the race as a whole kept amongst their own kind, but Gandalf had a poor poker face and whenever the dwarves said something suspicious, she knew it not only from their behavior, but from Gandalf.

Their leader smiled at her and gave a small bow, "Thains-heir Belle Baggins, it is an honor to meet you." ...What? He stood up. "I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, the Last Homely House."

Belle was struck speechless for a good second. Then, she recalled her training when it came to diplomacy. She curtsied then, despite not wearing a skirt. "It is an honor to meet you as well Lord Elrond. May I ask how you have heard of me?"

The dwarves appeared eager to know that answer as well, but they were apprehensive too. The circle around her seemed to grow tighter. Elrond didn't mind, "A friend of yours, Tom Bombadil contacted me for the first time in centuries to tell me about you and you Company."

She absorbed his words, and whistled a small tune. The wind around the circle grew more fervent and sure enough, a will o' the wisp appeared. These were Bombadil's friends from the woods. She and Amaranth chased them many a time much to the amusement of Tom and his lady Goldberry. The spirit made a childlike giggling noise, waved at her, and faded into the wind once more.

"What was that?" Gloin asked, very nervous. "A ghost. I don't like ghosts."

Just as he said that, the wisp came again, sitting on his shoulder. He became wide-eyed and tried to blow it away. With a yelp, he fell onto the ground. Belle palmed her forehead, nodding to the will o the wisp. Then, she heard something from Dori mentioning that the wisps could be just as useful as the eagles? What eagles?

She wanted to ask, but Nori and Ori had covered his mouth and were grinning in an obviously fake way meant to distract her. Okay, there's another thing to add to the list. Maybe she should get some paper and write this stuff down. Her head might burst from the number of questions and lack of answers. There was too much and too little to keep in there.

"No Gloin, spirits are not ghosts," Belle said. "They're a part of nature Bombidil is just unusual because he can communicate with them in ways most can't. I just don't know how Elrond would know him."

Elrond smirked, "Tom Bombadil is older than Gandalf and has advised people has all races for millenia.  He was supposed to retire with his wife in a peaceful area for the hardships he's endured. He did so willingly. Gandalf had the option as well, but felt the need to continue his own mission."

"Is he a wizard?" Dwalin asked.

Elrond was stunned, "I...Actually do not know. We simply know him as 'Eldest'."

Belle gaped. That was news to her. And what did Tom do in order to receive retirement from the work of the Valar? She didn't think he was a man per se, but she had considered him to be a part of the Dunedain or Half-Elven, which would help explain stories of him living longer than the oldest of hobbits in many generations. And, it was very disturbing that Bombadil was someone older than Gandalf, a Maiar, one of the first protectors of Middle Earth.

As a Took and a Thains-heir, basic mythology and history had been crammed into her head about the Valar, Morgoth, and more. She had been trained to notice things and put them together. But this? Yes, it made in retrospect, but the idea of it was still baffling. There are many things she could observe and conclude, but something on that plane of possibilities is something she didn't normally consider. It was a huge paradigm shift. Still, it did make sense. She wondered what other secrets were in her life she did not know about, besides the dwarves. Surely nothing of that sort surrounded them.

Belle's thoughts came to a stop as she felt her wound burning, and she became dizzy. Dori caught her, and picked her up. Her breathing was labored, and she felt feverish. Elrond called out something in Elvish and she found herself being handed to one of the twin elves. There, she was on a horse with him, and her vision went black.

Belle had a headache, a massive one. Okay, what could a headache entail? Since she couldn't remember much of anything at the moment...Head trauma, amnesia, possibly a brain tumor (which would explain many of her behaviors), etc.

Perhaps it was the brightness of the room giving her a migraine. Honestly, the room was beautiful. Across from her was a pure white balcony with crisp, flowing curtains. She blinked, wondering if she was dreaming. No, her dreams were darker than this. Where the heck was she?

Hold on, what was she wearing? Was she wearing silk?! Egad, she was wearing a dress! The horror! No, don't scream, don't scream. Calm down. First, she had to find out where she was. Then she had to locate the Company, and then get out of this damn death trap! She hated dresses!

Agh, she was sore. Her side was bandaged up. Did Oin do this? Maybe she was overreacting. Yeah, she probably was, but she still had to stay on her toes. Her feet  were a little sore, but the ache was dull. At the door were two man-sized guards. To her surprise, they had pointy ears like she did. So, were those elves? Ack, now she remembered, they were in Rivendell!

Why place guards at her door? Where was the Company? She had to find them. The identical elven guards had long tresses of dark, mahogany hair. Upon their brows were crowns. Were they royalty? Together, they bowed cheerfully at her. They were...almost handsome. But like all elves, she found them lacking somehow.

"Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Lord Elrond, at your service." they said in unisonn, gesturing to each other to differentiate themselves.

...She supposed they were easy enough to tell apart. Elladan's eyes were lighter than Elrohir's. Elrohir had dimples and Elladan's chin was a bit more chiseled than his brother's. Not to mention that Elladan's voice seemed a little more assertive then Elrohir's. Ugh, she really needed to stop doing that. It was one thing to figure out how to separate family members, and it was a totally different thing to analyze people that treated you as guests...The dwarves were fair game though since they annoyed her and she was traveling with them.

She flushed as the twins moved to both sides of her. Elrohir held out his arm to her, like a perfect gentleman. After traveling with dwarves for this long, she couldn't help but think, what was the catch? It turned out there was none so far. The twins just gave her a tour as they located the Company. The halls were gloriously sculpted. Light practically sang here. The graceful curves of architecture bent to the will of nature. Part of her loved it; another knew something even better was out there. What could possibly be lovelier than this palace or the arts?...Certainly not what she saw around the corner.

The twins paled and Belle...Found herself trying not to laugh at the sight of Elrond's expression of the dwarves bathing in an ancient fountain. Wait, were they chicken-fighting? She really ought to have been flustered or something, come on, they were naked after all, but she found out she really wasn't. Still, her shocked appearance must have worried the elves.

"Um, Lady Belle, are you all right?" Elrohir asked, worried.

Her shoulders began shaking against her will and the twins started to panic. The splashing slowed and Belle couldn't contain it any longer. She fell on her rear end laughing to the point where she started crying. Her ribs hurt and so did her feet, but Yavannna, the whole situation was like a burst of sunshine on how scared she had been, and it felt good.

"Belle?" It was Oin, who was one of many that were confused. He was only wearing trousers.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, Lord Elrond's expression and the chicken fighting the fountain..." Nope, she wasn't going to make it. "Hahahaha!"

The twins got some color back into their cheeks, sighing in relief, as did Elrond and everyone else in the immediate facility. She must've seemed mad, but when she sat up, there was Thorin across the way, smiling honestly at her. In fact, he was watching her almost tenderly. She immediately stopped laughing as her heart jolted.

She stood up, clearing her throat. "Um, sorry. I'll head inside and wait for you guys to get dressed."

How could Belle not have been bothered by that?! The impropriety of it all! Thankfully everyone had covered up either with trousers or towels. That didn't stop her cheeks from catching fire though. Still, was she blushing from the naked dwarves, or from Thorin's look?...It was the naked dwarves. Definitely the naked dwarves.

The twins led her to another room, "We'll escort you to our sister. She's heard much about you. Would you like that?"

Belle did not mind, but she couldn't help but look backwards at the Company. They assured her that the Company was in good hands. Tentatively, she agreed, keeping a grip on her staff. They posed no real danger and Belle met Arwen, princess of the elves.

Arwen was beautiful. Her braids of her dark hair were touched by no frost, her white arms and clear face were flawless and smooth, and the light of stars was in her bright eyes, grey as a cloudless night. Her brothers shared those eyes and dark locks as well.

The princess of Rivendell was very accommodating. Belle had expected Arwen to be the stereotypical princess. The kind in faerie tales that always needed to be saved by some better man. Arwen was more girl-like than Belle (especially with that figure that Belle felt envious of), but she was no damsel in distress. In fact, when they first met, Arwen was training in full battle gear, and she was teaching a group of rangers on how to defend themselves. One of them had the gall to question her mentality as a female and Arwen flipped him onto his back, and had a dagger pointed to his throat.

She was intimidating, yet admirable. She actually showed the man how to avoid that move if it happened again and gave him a few words of wisdom. Eventually, she and Arwen talked of politics and such, and Belle learned some things about the Company's past. The dwarves of Erebor had pleaded for aid from their neighbors, when Smaug attacked, in Mirkwood, the elves. Thrandruil, the ruler of the elves there, refused them. This forced the dwarves to live in exile, far, far away from their home. Tension had arisen for unknown reasons before then, but the betrayal was what had really hurt both peoples.

"I find myself puzzled though," Arwen admitted. "Most dwarves would meet us with animosity. There's still an underlying distrust, but I expect that. What I didn't expect was that, even though I heard to our fountain-" Belle blushed. "They've actually been communicating and sharing information with my father...Tell me, why would my father ask me to return home from my ambassadorial mission with the rangers of the North?"

That was news to Belle. "I don't know. Hobbit folk rarely ever leave our homes. I came because I wanted to help them regain theirs."

Arwen slowly nodded. "I apologize, I should not have-"

"It's okay; I can tell you're worried about something. Is something wrong?"

Arwen actually blushed, and starting playing with her fingers a little, "I, um, there's someone I really care about. He's a ranger and he was ordered to remain in the Shire for reasons I cannot comprehend. My father said it was for his safety, but-"

Ah, Arwen was in love. Belle had seen it hundreds of times with her many, many relatives. She had seen something similar for her parents. Much a disappointment to many who wanted Bag End or the family name, she never yearned for love. Instead, when she was younger, she dreamed of being a knight who'd save the day. She had nothing against couples or lovers, she just couldn't see herself like that. What Arwen said was confusing though, and made little to no sense.

"But how could the Shire possibly be safer than Rivendell? I lived there my entire life. The only time it was dangerous during my lifetime was in the Fell Winter, when the Brandywine River froze and wargs and other wild animals invaded. My father died from an infectious bite, but he was one of few casualties. We're utterly defenseless without help from the rangers."

"And yet, here you are," Arwen commented. "...You're still bother, aren't you?"

Belle tried smiling, "We can't fix everything. It's just every time I think I have an answer, it turns out they're only more questions. It'd be nice to have a sure answer, just for once."

"Obviously, how we view the world, isn't always the way it actually is, no matter how we may wish it." Belle found herself giggling. Arwen gave her an odd look. "What is it?"

"Nothing, wishes just reminds me of an old tale my mother told me, that was passed down from her father and beyond...I think I'll head back to the Company. Surely they're dressed by now, and most likely very embarrassed. Thank you for letting me have a much needed conversation with you."

Arwen curtsied, "I look forward to a time where we may meet again, Belle Baggins of the Shire."

As she walked alone and unsupervised, Belle took note of where the library and kitchen were. Rivendell was beautiful, and perfect. She loved it, but there was also a part of it that felt very fake. Perhaps, it was too perfect. None of the elves noticed her as she rounded corners and surveyed areas. Good, this could be practice for the dragon.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." That was Dori's voice. He was nervous, why was he nervous? He also sounded protective. If she knew anything about him, she knew he cared dearly for his brothers, especially Ori. "You're going to stay the same, aren't you?"

"I _still_ don’t like green food," Ori mumbled. "That's definitely not going to change anytime soon."

The dwarves were sitting around tables in the Elven court, eating. However, the majority weren't very appreciative of the Elves’ vegetables. Belle giggled quietly as Dwalin stuck his hands in a salad bowl, unable to hide his disappointment. "Where’s the meat?"

Oin held up a vegetable with his knife and looked at in disgust. Ori glanced around and spoke to a nearby elf, "Have you got any chips?"

An elf maiden played a harp in the background. Belle sighed. The harp had always been her favorite instrument. The tune on it was a lullaby.  Another elf maiden played a flute. Oin obviously didn't like the sound, and stuffed a napkin in his hearing trumpet. He was euphoric that he could no longer hear the music. Belle wondered if she should reveal herself or not. No, she shouldn't. They were all safe and happy without her.

It made her start to rethink about her role in this. She seriously endangered them earlier with her hesitance. What if her trying to help, was only hurting them more? She meant to do something good, but what were the intentions worth when compared with the results? Sure, no one was hurt now, but what if she did that again? Knowing her clumsiness and mentality...

No, she wasn't going to falter like this. She wasn't going to further question her choice to come...But why shouldn't she? No matter how friendly she became with the dwarves she got, they were hiding things. No, she wouldn't expect them to be that forthcoming, they were strangers after all.

"...We need to tell Belle the truth," Oin said out loud.

Okay, now it was really tempting to stay hidden.

"You know we can't, She would never believe us. Not to mention Belle would never trust us again," Thorin stated. "Not after all we've done."

"You mean after what you've done," Bofur growled.

She had never heard that much open hostility from Bofur before. Sure, she suspected things, but to hear it out loud was altogether a different story. This hatred scared her. And why was it always directed at Thorin? Sure, her was a jerk sometimes, but was the kind of hatred for people willing to kill. What did Thorin do to earn such rage?

"Lads, she doesn't remember us, and perhaps that's for the best," Balin stated. "Thorin, you lived amongst hobbits for years. You know their ways of life and general views on subject matters better than anyone here, possibly including the elves or even Gandalf..."

...Since when had she met dwarves before?! It wasn't like she had amnesia or anything. She remembered almost everything of her life, albeit more so than she'd like. It wasn't like these guys were forgettable. But...Maybe it would explain some things? Like how they were so overprotective. She had to consider the possibility that they all knew each other once, and that maybe something happened to her to make her forget.

"That doesn't mean I understand how Belle thinks," Thorin interrupted. "She's not like the others, I learned that the hard way. Hobbits may be fairly peaceful, but there's chaos and battles there too that happen between the higher members of certain clans. The kind of minds. For example, Lobelia Sackville Baggins. She nearly had me, a seasoned and hardened soldier; break down crying and screaming within a minute."

Ori swallowed, "Hobbits can be really, really scary."

Huh? Since when did Thorin live with hobbits? And, why hadn't he used his abundance of knowledge with her? Surely it would've benefitted him in some way for her to like him a little more. For example, less arguing with him in front of his men?

And what about Lobelia? There was a reason Lobelia's tactics worked, she was straightforward and bluntly honest when challenged. She never tried to insult anyone, she merely stated fact to have her opponents face the truth that they so often deny. Belle had learned her battle tactics long ago and sometimes willingly stepped down because she knew Lobelia was right about those things on some level...But Lobelia didn't show any signs of knowing him. Did she misinterpret something?

Then again, how much of her life was a lie? Tom Bombadil had some relation with the Valar after all. The Shire was keeping secrets. And then there was her own mind. What if Thorin was right? What if she had forgotten something? Something important? But...Why would she? Yavanna, she remembered her parents' deaths, and had come to accept them.

"I don't know how Belle thinks, or what she will think once she learns the truth," Thorin said. "Of what we did. Of what I did. Mahal, I can still see her blood on my hands..."

**Everything was blurring together, and her body felt cold. Belle stood up from the pale orc's body, her hands bleeding. She was shaking, horrified, and covered in wounds that pained her greatly. Still, it didn't compare to the pain in her heart as she saw Thorin's rejection and hatred of her. He roared, rushing at her with his sword. She blocked his attack, fear clouding her mind momentarily.**

**"I should have let you die long ago you miserable traitor!"**

...Thorin hurt her? These visions, dreams, memories? Whatever they were, were they connected to the dwarves more than she initially suspected? They appeared to be happening more and more frequently as she spent time with the Company. Was there a part of the past that she had forgotten? For her it was out of the realm of possibility, but the theory did make sense in some ways.

She was tired of hiding in the shadows. She didn't feel comfortable with how she was gathering information. Yes, if this kept on, she might learn everything they were hiding from her, but she wasn't going to do this to them, no matter how much her curiosity demanded her to. If she wanted answers, she wasn't going to hide. Instead, either they would willingly give her answers, or unknowingly by their actions.

"I don't want to hurt her again."

...She wasn't going to listen anymore. Some secrets shouldn't be solved so quickly, and this was too much right now. Belle knocked on the wood. "Don't want to hurt who?"

"Nothing lass," Balin said with a fake, sweet smile. "Anything else you hear m'dear?"

Belle hated lying. She absolutely loathed it. So, semi-lied, and then built a distraction to work off of. "I was in the hallway, so I didn't catch much. How come? Are you guys comparing or something?" At their mortified faces she added, "That was a joke."

"I know," Kili said, extremely pasty pale. "But that's not normally a topic you're comfortable with."

She couldn't stop her flush, "Yeah well, I'm trying not to b such a stick in the mud. Am I doing okay?"

* * *

Oin noticed things. He had to as a healer. Belle heard more than she let on. Perhaps they didn't know how she thought, but Oin had seen her lie numerous times about her health to recognize when she was hiding something. Or at least he thought he did. Her ability had improved greatly to the point where apparently not even Nori picked up on it. The only reason why Oin did, was because she had made up excuses around him repeatedly during the first Journey in order to avoid him.

After dinner, he searched her out. He followed her around a corner, but then she disappeared. He blinked. The room he was in had a centerpiece statue, holding the fragments of a sword. Across from it was a painting of malevolence. He knew the figure well. It was Sauron, and on his finger was the Ring they needed Belle to find. He glared at it for a few good minutes, considering how much his nephew must have gone through because of it. How much the survivors of the Company had to endure. He hated it with almost every fiber of his being.

There was an odd parallel between Belle and the Ring. At a glance, no one could expect such small and almost ordinary beings were capable of until they were burned by flame, one being more literal while the other was more metaphorical.How strange was it, that it was a hobbit that held the fate of Middle Earth in her hands for a year, and used it for good instead of its intended malevolent purposes? Would Middle Earth have even stood a chance if not for her actions? Belle may not have realized it, but she had saved Middle Earth the day she got the Ring. Yes, it was the combined efforts of many, including Thorin, Gandalf, Dwalin, and the rest of the Fellowship, which had brought all races together in the unlikeliest of ways.

"Now let the songs begin! Let us sing together! Of sun, stars, moon and mist, rain and cloudy weather, light on the budding leaf, dew on the feather, wind on the open hill, bells on the heather, reeds by the shady pool, lilies on the water: Old  Tom Bombadil and the River-daughter!"

Sitting almost unseen on a bench by the statue was Belle, sniffling. Her back was against the wall, and her eyes closed. Oin took a step and her ear twitched. Her eyes opened, amber eyes glowing in the ever-growing darkness of the night. He flinched despite having seen them for over a period of a year in his life. Wasn't that odd as well? How one in  hundreds of years could change because of one person? Even if you hadn't seen them again after all this time?

Oin began questioning again as to why they hadn't been reverted to younger ages, where they could have done so much more and would've had fewer weaknesses. Whatever force, good or bad, that had brought them back was cruel in many, many ways. Thus far it had been a bittersweet and nostalgic, but Oin knew that many parts of the Journey before had remained the same. That worried him.

"Oin, am I going mad?"

He sat down, "I don't know. Why would you think you're going mad?"

"I've been having these dreams ever since we started this journey. Some I recognize since they're from the Fell Winter, where I lost my parents." Oin...Did not know that. "I was young at the time and had to fight to keep my home because I wasn't viably an adult yet."

Oin's eyes widened, "How old were you?"

She glared at him, "Keep in mind that Hobbits don't live as long as dwarves." Oin nodded. Thorin had given him advice on hobbits and how to treat certain kinds of injuries. Reflecting on it, he was surprised Belle hadn't died before the Battle of the Five Armies from the lack of medical knowledge on his part. "I was twenty-seven, okay?"

...Mahal, she had been but a babe? No, wait, hobbit don't live as long so if he did his math right..."So, you were a teen?"

"We reach our majorities when we turn thirty-two. The reason I was allowed to keep my home was because I convinced other hobbits that I was respectable and proper for someone my age and a Thains-heir, so people hoped that my own independence would enable me to grow into a model citizen all the unruly children could look up to. I took on the act too well, and it became a part of my natural demeanor. I hadn't noticed until I met all of you."

She smirked when she caught him frowning. "Don't worry about it. I stopped long ago. I've grown up and now I'm middle aged. Every once in a while memories come back, so I'm used to it."

She stopped smiling honestly after saying that. He knew it when she faked smiles. Often times he liked to think he knew her, but in all honesty, he never had. Even on the other Journey, Belle had kept mostly to herself. Unlike Thorin, who brooded so openly, she smiled brightly, so that no one would notice. At one time, he believed Belle could heal Thorin. It wasn't until Moria her realized that both of them had been broken on some level, and that Thorin could relate to her on some level because of it. She had been someone who barely knew them, and didn't cast a judgment like most did. Instead, she saw them as people with emotions and strengths as well as weaknesses. He may be a healer, but he had learned that there are things you can't always fix.

"But recently, I've been dreaming of other things. Like fire and smoke, and blood mixing with the wind," her voice was low, and soft. Belle's eyebrows were furrowed, and her nose wiggled. She was concentrating, making herself look back at what she could remember. "There's the time I was on a battlefield. Another where I kill an albino orc, and Thorin starts screaming at me. Others where I don't see anything, but I feel pain or heartache. Just before you came over, I saw myself in a cave with a lake..."

Oin's heart had fought not to burst the truth out, but then she mentioned a cave with a lake...There was no place like that in Eerbor or any of the places they had been as a group. The only times they had really been separate were when Belle gave away the Arkenstone, Mirkwood, and...The Goblin Caves. All they really knew, and they had heard from Gandalf, was that Belle found the Ring in the Goblin Caves. As much as he didn't want to trick her to do something...

"Tell me about the cave," he said, trying not to sound too suspicious. It was confusing, he could know all about Belle's habits, but never truly understand her. She turned out to be often smarter than she looked, and somehow she could read most like an open scroll. She gazed at him for a long moment with an expression he couldn't place. "Please. I'd like to help."

He really, really did want to help her though. Honestly, he did. How couldn't he, after everything they'd been through? She may not remember everything right now, but this was the Belle they knew, right? The one they had traveled with? She fisted her hands on her skirt, hiding part of her face with her hair. He couldn't see her eyes. "I was falling, and I hit the ground, hard. For the next few minutes, it's really dark. I think I wake up..."

She told him about how she found a cave with a lake that was black as night and mushrooms surrounding it with a foul stench. How she found a deformed creature and they played a game of riddles for her life...Oin wanted to cry at that point. Why did everything try to kill her?! Then she told him about how she tricked it, and escaped by turning invisible with a ring she found.

"I don't remember much beyond that, but the ring scared me. Yet, for I felt like I had to keep it, for something important."

...She had kept it for them. Why else would Belle have kept it? She never used it for her own gain, and she didn't seem to be influenced by it whereas even the wizards had been tempted. They had all underestimated her, and it would be wise not to do so again. Unfortunately, it was something he tended to do more so than he would ever have liked.

* * *

Belle watched Oin. "What do you think? Am I going mad?"

"Trust me lass, you're not," Oin replied sternly.

She raised an eyebrow, "So, are they memories?"

Oin began coughing, no doubt in shock. Perhaps that had been cruel of her. Still, at least she was getting answers out of this. "What makes you think that lass?"

"I lied earlier. I've forgotten something important, you guys," she said softly. "Thorin mentioned Lobelia too. He knew how her mind worked. She's brutally honest and blunt. She only uses insecurities and faults that are true. I should know, we've battled many times before."

He was still gaping at her so she sighed, "It also explains more so why you're all so cautious around me. You had to have known that Gandalf was hiring a hobbit, how could you not? Yet, that didn't bother you, it was only when you saw me, that everyone freaked out. I do not think you're lying about your over protectiveness because of a lost friend. Maybe you could've been talking my mother I suppose, since we share some looks and she helped many in her days of adventuring...But the Company specifically mentioned me instead of Belladonna Baggins nee Took."

"How are you sure we were nervous around just you? All you hobbits appeared soft."

A vein in Belle's forehead ticked. No, must resist urge to retort. Must use brain now, not emotions. All of this was a huge riddle she needed to solve with high stakes. She couldn't afford a mistake. "Because some members, such as Thorin or the Ur brothers, interacted with other hobbits with no worries whatsoever. By the way, in the Shire, word spreads fast. We're horrible gossipers."

Oin was mortified at that point. Belle held her chin.

"Hmm, I have amnesia, and the more we travel, the more I'm learning things. Sometime in my past, I was somehow affiliated with all of you. A tragedy happened, and Thorin hurt me and has felt guilty ever since. That's why he's been avoiding me...Just tell me one thing Oin."

He blinked, "Um, what?"

"What's so important about that ring? Is it essential for us to get it?"

Oin considered her words. "Yes."

"So why not tell me that instead of telling me to steal from a dragon?"

"Because...We don't know where the ring is. It's an important artifact that, while you did not know it, changed everything. You were the last one who had it, and you may be the only one who can find it. We didn't want to bring you along because of how dangerous it was. We didn't even know how you first had contact with it besides it being in the Goblin Caves in the mountain pass."

Belle unclenched her fists, "That's why you tried to convince me not to go, isn't it? Not only are you all scared of hurting me yourselves, but of whatever I had to do in order to get that ring...We're going to use it against Smaug, aren't we?"

"...I honestly do not know. The risk of using it could be too dangerous."

Belle knew magic wasn't a toy, but why would they fear a small ring- Her eyes found the painting in that room. On Sauron's hand was a golden band, a lot like the one she had seen in her memories. Oin had been staring at it earlier. His eyes had been on that ring specifically. Nothing of the battle or the sword. She may be wrong, and many times she had been about certain decisions. However, if the ring she found in her memories was the One Ring, for some reason, they wanted her to find it.

The question was, why? They didn't seem the kind to desire power, but she had been wrong before about people. Both the Baggins and Took part of her were telling her to trust them, which was something miraculous in itself. The problem was that it was _too_ miraculous. It was too good to be true. They were too good to be true. Oin was still hiding something. They all were.

"Why get a magic ring if we aren't going to use it?"

"To keep it away from other forces. Remember the orcs earlier? They too seek power. As do many other folk. A ring that could turn people invisible is useful, but the price may be too much to use. All magic, comes with a price."

At her nose wrinkling, he called her name. She shook her head, "Thank you Oin. At least I can rest a little bit easier knowing that I'm not going insane..Please don't let the other know what I know. I don't want them shrinking away from me again, not when they're starting to warm up to me again."

"...I promise. Healer's confidentiality."

"Thank you."

* * *

**The healer set down his tea cup that had been shoved onto him by Dori, "Belle, I need your help."**

**"With what?" Belle asked, extremely confused.**

**"Well, as you are aware, Thorin has been graviting towards you." Belle groaned. They had arrived at Beorn's a couple days ago and Thorin had been asking so many questions about her culture and life that it nearly drove her mad! "I need you to be his medicine."**

**..."Huh?"**

**"Thorin has had a rough time in his life." Well yeah, his home was stolen, his grandfather beheaded, there was a faint mention of his brother dying in battle, his father disappeared and did she really need to think of any more at that point?! "As you may have noticed, he's also had a hard time sleeping, and I believe it affects his mental health."**

**That was true, but what could she do about it? He practically hated her until she nearly tried to kill him for throwing himself at an orc like that! Or at least she wanted to until she saw an orc ready to kill him. She turned her bloodlust towards the creature and...Shockingly, killed it. Whenever she had thought about killing something in that past, she never really meant it.**

**It was more like she felt the need to be violent until whoever caused her anger was comatose on the ground...Really, don't ask about Otho Sackville-Baggins. It was before the Fell Winter and he'd been an even bigger jerk than Thorin. Wait, she needed to focus her attention on Oin again.**

**"What do you think I can do about it?"**

**"He becomes more relaxed when you're around," Oin said. "That's quite an accomplishment. So, I need you to try talking to him, and maybe get to know each other a little better. If you two develop a positive relationship, whether that's as good acquaintances or even friends, I think you can fix him."**

**Belle had issues with Thorin in many ways and the list could go on for mountains-worth. However, that didn't mean she thought he needed to be 'fixed' as Oin said. And wasn't a healer. She was more of a tinkerer. She did her best to understand things and people. Learn what made them tick and what made them sing. Belle never wanted to fix things, because some things should never be forgotten.**

**Thorin, just needed someone who was willing to listen. So, she would. "Oin, I'll do my best to help him, but I can't heal him, or fix him, or even really save him. I know I saved his life, but that's not the same thing. Only he can help himself. All I can do is stand with him in case he needs me. The choice though, is his."**

**"And that alone would be enough lass," Oin commented.**

**Belle doubted that. She had never been enough before. Why would she be now? A whisper from her pocket told her that she never would be. She scowled at it on her way out. It was right, but something about the ring she found was disturbing. The only reason she kept it was because it could help her against the dragon. Otherwise, she would have rid herself of it the day she found it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Belle's getting closer to the truth. Oin's learned more about the location of the Ring and the details of how Belle got it. Also, since when did she get so manipulative? Personally, I think she had it in her all along, even before the original Journey from all the psychological warfare.
> 
> I'm sorry, but I dislike how people always keep secrets to themselves in stories because of how much it blows up in their faces later on. Besides, Bilbo is horrible at keeping secrets no matter what form he takes. So, why not turn that weakness into a strength?


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter featuring Gloin-Belle relationship with Thorin angst. Okay, it's most Gloin's thoughts and memories about the two. Plus, not-so-surprising appearances at the end!
> 
> PS I'm an evil and cruel author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my exams and I've been trying to figure out how to continue this chapter because of Belle's new views on the Company. Sorry about the chapter being so short!

**Gloin, how did one describe him? Well, he imbibed almost more than Bofur...Almost. He jumped into every dangerous situation. In short, he was cocky as heck. Seriously, it was like he constantly held out his arms to say 'Come at me! I shall pummel you into dust!'**

**Compared to her simplistic life with little danger whatsoever, she felt very inferior at times. Not to mention that they had ery little in common. There wasn't any animosity between her and Gloin. Nor was there interest for friendship. Both just...Were. They participated in conversations and gave opinions. Even with their major differences, they remained acquaintances.**

**And then...There was the Arkenstone.**

**Gloin had been exhausted searching for it. So, she showed him her secret treasure to cheer him up. She regretted it almost instantly after seeing his puzzled expression. Of course, hobbits weren't the same as dwarves. Like how she couldn't understand their fascination with rocks, they probably wouldn't understand her people's affinity for all life. Interestingly enough, he gently held it in his hands, trembling as if he'd break it.**

**"...Why'd you keep this?" he asked.**

**She shrugged, "Hobbits have an affinity for all things that grow. I was going to plant this once I got back home, so that I can always remember everything."**

**"Like what?"**

**"The good, the bad, those who survived, those who didn't..." she smiled, thinking fondly. "I planted Belladonna and Forget-Me-Nots when my parents passed away. By planting, we remember those who were lost, and celebrate the life they had. Sometimes, if the plant is sturdy enough, we add decorations of moments shared."**

**He hesitated, "Is life that precious to you?"**

**"Yes," she replied calmly as he handed the acorn back to her.**

**"Then, what does it mean if someone kills in your culture?"**

**She tensed, realizing Gloin was reflecting on the things she had done for them. "Um, you don't need to worry about that-"**

**Thorin called them to search once more, causing guilt to pool in the bottom of Belle's stomach. She was doing this to them, not just Thorin. She needed to do something soon...**

**...............................................................................................................................................................**

"No."

Elladan pouted, "But you don't even know what we're going to ask."

"I may not have siblings, but know enough about them that it's a bad idea to trust them," Belle said stiffly, sipping on her tea. Yavanna, she had missed mint herbal tea. It somehow managed to wake her up while calming her nerves.

Elrohir peeked upwards, "From who? The dwarves?"

"You do realize that they can hear us?" The brothers quickly apologized. The dwarves made small grunting noises in return. She couldn't tell if they were genuinely brushing it off, or muttering curses under their breaths. Belle glared, "Partially. I also helped raised many, many cousins."

"Is that what you were doing the day we saw you?" Kili asked, his mouth full of food.

He looked like an adorable chipmunk. "Oh, that was a Wednesday. Since it was the middle of week, hobbits go out and shop to provide for their households. Since I wasn't married, nor did I have kids of my own, I volunteered to help watch over the children while their parents were out."

"Oh, so you're good with children?" Fili asked, quirking a brow.

Belle chuckled, "I, wouldn't say that. It's more like they tolerate me and my attempts to connect. The only time they really pay attention is when I tell stories."

She took another sip, starting to regret her action as soon as Elladan smirked. This is why it was a bad idea to mingle with siblings, "Dad told us about your mom, and some stuff about your dad. Is there anyone else special? Perhaps someone who's courting you?"

Belle began coughing profusely, and Oin helped her clear her throat. "W-what?!"

Elladan had a knowing face while Elrohir leaned against his twin's side, mimicking the expression. "Ooh, so you have?"

A vein in Belle's forehead looked ready to burst. "Men and women alike have asked to court me or for me to court them. Some did it repeatedly. I only courted one, and that was for a short time. Besides, he was just a friend, and I only agreed to it because he wanted to make a boy jealous for breaking up with him... We had a mutual dislike for him."

From the dwarves' sudden and mysterious coughing and choking on their drinks (it was a whole lot funnier to watch than to experience), she hadn't told them the last time she traveled with them. She winced at the thought.  

To summarize what she knew: the dwarves knew her at one point and she had amnesia which is why she didn't remember them. Possibly what caused that amnesia was something Thorin did, which was why he avoided her, and seemed to watch her strangely sometimes. It also explained why her behavior around them had been so strange. She may not have remembered them consciously, but somewhere in her mind, they lay waiting.

She also had to locate a magic ring, which may or may not be the One Ring from legend; because she had somehow found it before, which was probably the only reason the dwarves were letting her join them in the first place. Stupid overprotective...Were they overprotective? They _had_ been in danger multiple times now, and she _had_ been injured.  And from the dwarves' reactions to her, she'd been hurt far worse in ways she could not recall. It had been enough to horrify them.

However, as far as she knew, only Oin knew what she knew. There was obviously more to the tale, but she really ought to slow down a little bit. Normally she was relentless when it came to mysteries or riddles, but this time the answers were even more mind-boggling than the questions. Some part of her, one she could not recognize, desired the answers more and more...But right now another voice told her she was terrified of them. It was incredibly disturbing for a hobbit not to desire the truth, especially her.

Still, how much did the dwarves' know about her life? Obviously, nothing. Thorin in particular seemed lost. His blush nicely contrasted his eyes and-

NO! No, don't even go there until she knew the whole truth! Besides, Thorin supposedly hurt her before, right? She didn't know how yet.  She didn't feel physically different, but she knew her body knew more than she did. Was that why her heart ached around him, or she had both the urge to touch him and run away? No, why would her heart ache? The trembling she might understand, but heartache? And it wasn't the emotional kind. Well, partially it was, but a lot of it was physical. It was a fatal area, so did he try to kill her? No, that wasn't his mindset. Sure, she had no doubt that he was a warrior and had most likely killed before, but why would he kill her?

She was just a hobbit. There wasn't anything special about her. Sure, she was technically a Thains-heir, but how special was that in the grand scheme of things? She wasn't exactly wealthy to dwarves. So, was there some kind of accident that Thorin blamed himself for? And how in Yavanna's name was she supposed to ask that? Sure, she could try the same tactics she did to learn the other information, but it was now a question of whether or not she wanted the truth.  It was terrifying not knowing, but somehow the truth was even more frightening.

She shared a brief look with Oin. If he had told her secret, she couldn't tell. The dwarves were terrible actors, but then again so were a majority of hobbits. Not to mention that the dwarves had become more relaxed around her as of late, making it harder to read them. Belle wouldn't say she'd become relaxed around them, but she had to admit that she was warming up to them.

Fili collected himself, "So, is courting uncommon?"

She rolled her eyes, "How many fauntlings did you see?" At his blank expression, she added, "What do you think?"

Gloin spoke up next, "I think we just find it very difficult for you not to have courted before."

"...Most males in the Shire were either my direct cousins, or were after my home," she hesitated, but stated calmly. "I've found myself attracted to a female every once in a while,  but their reasons for being interested were pretty much the same, or they tried to change me based off of rumors. Overall, I couldn't find someone who could like me for me."

The hairs on the back of Belle's neck stood up as she felt Thorin watching her. Why was it his eyes that affected her more so than most? Agh, stop that! Thankfully, Ori distracted her from her thoughts by suggesting that they go to the library. Thank goodness, she giggled as Ori led her there.

"Thank you Ori, it was stifling back there," she said.

He flushed, putting his hands behind his back."You looked uncomfortable."

"Yeah well, relationships of that nature are awkward. I just have a hard time understanding the extreme things people will do for one another. It's fun to read, but once you look into such things, you really start questioning one's actions," she uttered, picking up The Tale of Beren and Luthien.

What? She was a sucker when it came to tales about adventure and forbidden romance. She'd like to write a story such as that one day. Ori got a copy of the same book, oddly very quiet...They were about to tango, weren't they? "Extreme things?"

Yep, they were going to dance around the oliphaunt in the room. "Like in this tale, I like the story, but how far is enough? Luthien risks and does so much. I understand that Beren is a mortal man, but it feels almost hollow in retrospective because it feels like he didn't do as much. I don't have much experience in that sort of thing, but aren't partners supposed to work together?"

Ori blinked, his hands were shaking. "Aye, that they should."

"Also, what's with the sudden relationship stuff? We have to find out how to defeat a dragon. This library is huge, so there's bound to be something useful," she said, picking up another book. She squinted at the tiny elvish writing as she turned the pages. "Hobbit Habits?"

Belle opened the book and her breath was taken away. In the delicate pages were paintings of her mother sparring and annoying Elrond. There was another of her and Arwen pranking the elven twins. There was even a painting of her laughing at Bungo's expense with his confused expressions. The next one featured her sparring with a beautiful male, blond elf, and a young man with stubble and dark hair.

In another, Belladonna stood next to Elrond, two female elves with blond hair, Gandalf, and another wizard Belle couldn't recognize. Belladonna was annoying the other wizard besides Gandalf in one of the paintings, and the wizard had a faint smile to his lips, despite appearing so grim elsewhere.  In the last one Belle looked at, Belladonna sat with Bungo next to her, with a swollen abdomen.

Belle hadn't realized it, but tears streamed across her cheeks as she turned the page once more. The last image was of Belladonna and Bungo holding a bundle with amber eyes, sucking its foot. The babe had Belladonna's eyes, Bungo's hair, her sharp ears, and his chin. Belle smiled, holding a hand over her mouth. Slowly, she fell back into a chair, her hands shaking as she held the book.

"Belle? Is everything all right?" Ori asked worriedly.

She nodded, giggling, noticing her mother's and father's handwriting on the right for the first time. She gently caressed the page, reading her mother's text and following the curving letters. The letter slid out of the book easily, so she set the book aside.

_My dearest Belle,_

_I congratulate you on finally going out to see the world. I asked Elrond to keep this a secret, so please don't be furious with him. It is oftentimes that the best things found at hidden. If you're here with me, then I hope we have the times of our lives. I can't wait to show you the wondrous world ahead. If you're in Rivendell alone, then I apologize for not being able to come for whatever reason, then know that whatever you choose to take, whether it is adventure or propriety, you will always be my precious little girl._

_Life will only get harder as you grow, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't love it. As long as you do your best to live each in every day in your own way, your father and I will be happy for you. I only ask one thing in return, please make friends and if you can't do that, annoy these elves on my behalf. They are far too proper for their own good. Seriously, it sucks the fun out of events. I'd recommend a food fight or throwing pies at them... You can do the same to the White Council if you ever run across them._

_With love,_

_Your very strange mother._

_PS This part is your father's:_

_Belle darling, I ask that you at least go easy on the elves and not attack Saruman. Galadriel and the others may stand for it, but that grump of a wizard most likely never will. Feel free to get Gandalf though, he's fair game._

_PPS_

_I'm going to snog your father now._

_Love you forever, Belladonna and Bungo Baggins, your awkward parents._

Belle snorted somewhere between laughing and crying. Her parents had always been like that. Belladonna always caused trouble and Bungo tentatively went along, or at least got her mother to slow down a little before she got hurt. Belle sniffled, clutching the letter close to her heart. This was what she needed in all of this madness with dragons and secrecy. She just needed a little bit of home.

Ori stared at her, no doubt confused, Gloin having had joined them at some point. She laughed, showing them the letter and then the book. The pair laughed too, and found the pictures to be perplexing, except for the one where Belle had her foot in her mouth.

"So, that's what you looked like?"

Belle flushed, "Yeah, I had a habit of sticking objects into my mouth. I stopped after eating a bug once."

Ori hunched over, his shoulders shaking. Gloin nodded, "I remember when Gimli did that as well. He stopped after trying to bite into greens though."

"Do dwarves just not like salads or vegetables at all?" Belle asked.

Gloin chuckled, picking up the book. Part of her was terrified of seeing his roughened hands holding it, but there was something tender about it as well. With Ori, she had seen him with his sketchbook and how he handled such objects. With Gloin, the contrast was staggering.

"I never knew you had a son, what's he like?"

Gloin snorted, as if recalling a distant memory as he looked at her. "I'll tell you, if you let me train you."

Belle tilted her head, not sure if she heard that right. Thankfully, he caught onto her momentary confusion and repeated the message. In all honesty, Belle still wasn't sure exactly who to trust. While the possibility of them wanting to harm her was unlikely (considering how much they did to try and protect her), she did wonder sometimes if they were just using her. It wouldn't have bothered her before, after all she'd been hired to burgle from a dragon, but then there was the whole possibility of a magic ring and...Her head hurt from it all.

However, she had thought the same thing about others. In the end, people either left her, or didn't last long enough to stay by her side. Belle glanced at the book with that last thought. It would be beneficial for her to learn something to defend herself if only slightly. She looked back at Ori.

"Can you continue to look for something to help us against the dragon?" He gave her a mock salute and she faced Gloin once more.  "Okay, where to? I don't expect we'll be training in the library?"

He was still grinning at her. "Just follow me lass."

As she did, she heard Ori snort something along the lines of wishing her luck. She really didn't like that. No, she didn't like that idea at all. As it turned out, Gloin was far more menacing than she gave him credit for. Perhaps she had been momentarily thrown by the idea he was a father? Yeah, that was a bad thing to think on her part. Seriously, she needed to stop underestimating these dwarves.

* * *

Gloin chuckled as Belle squeaked. They weren't using real weapons, but he had to admit that the sight of him charging at her probably terrified her. She paled, asking nervously, "Um, is this how everyone trains?"

"It's how I did it, and how my son did it," Gloin admitted. "Practicing basic moves is helpful, but you need to apply them. So, I'm not holding back."

She barely blocked another strike, "It feels like you're preparing for a war-" His heart stuttered as he tried to keep his cheerful disposition up. "Instead of a dragon."

"Lass, that beast took over Erebor in a matter of hours. Even with an army, it's always good to be prepared."

Belle's eyes widened with a different kind of worry momentarily, "Maybe I should've stayed with Ori. Two pairs of eyes are better than one."

She was wrinkling her nose again. "You seem to be good at this. A lot of nice and fancy footwork. Are you a dancer?"

She made that cute flush again. Honestly, Gimli would do something similar every once in a while. Young ones were so adorable. "Not really. I danced a lot as a little girl, and with my parents, but I couldn't find the right partner to sweep off of their feet."

Gloin wanted to ask why it wasn't for someone to sweep her off her feet, but he saw no such desire in her eyes. "Lass, what did you want to do with your life?"

She blinked, shrugging. He threw himself in her direction again, and her quick and silent feet allowed her to dodge the blow, and nearly get one on him, "When I was younger I dreamed of becoming a knight and adventuring while other girls wanted to be a princess and live happily ever after. I found that idea to be boring." This time she got him across the ribs. "When I got older, I wanted to be a storyteller."

Gloin jumped out of the way of one of her blows. She was rather impressive for a beginning. Not an expert, far from it, but she was doing better than he anticipated. Perhaps he ought to push her some more. "Why not a tinkerer? I heard you were good at that too?"

"I guess," she said, wincing. "There wasn't much demand for it in the Shire though. I wanted to do something useful...Besides giving up my home. If telling stories to young ones was useful, and it made me happy, then I thought I could be content..."

"But you weren't," he said, swinging the staff towards her.

This time, the blow got her arm and yelped out a little. Gloin dropped his staff and called for Oin. Belle grinned then and swung her staff, knocking Gloin onto his rear. When Gloin looked up, her staff was pointed at his throat. The bruise was appearing on her arm, but she still smiled victoriously. He ought to have been more careful, but he was glad she used the situation to her advantage.

However, her injured arm was trembling, He slowly pushed the staff out of the way, and held the injury. She flinched, but said nothing. Guilt sunk into his stomach.  He had purposely been rough so that she could learn how to better defend herself, but he ended up harming her himself.

She narrowed her eyes, helping him up. "Please don't do that. I'm worried that one day you guys might save me from death at the expense of your own lives.  Life is precious, and you have a son waiting for you at home. Don't give that up by being scared for me."

Yes, Gloin knew life was precious to hobbits. He never told any of his compatriots, but in hobbit society, suicide or sacrifice was enough to condemn a hobbit out of Yavanna's Gardens. The rare exception usually tended to be when it meant saving another, more worthy life. For example, wolves did comes into the Shire every once in a while and there was one time a child had been endangered. The Thain had killed it in order to protect that child. Thorin told him about the incident, and how it had been on eof the rare times he'd been scared of a hobbit. Gloin understood though. No matter how numerous they may be among hobbits, children were precious.

Gloin smiled, pretending everything was all right, "Aye lass."

The world knew very little about their kind. Most suspected from their rumored peaceful lives that they were harmless. Then Gloin heard about Bullroarer Took. Belle and Gandalf had told the sotry the last time around. The great hobbit who saved the Shire. He had been a Thains-heir and his brother was the Thain, as well as Belle's direct ancestor. The Thain had been gravely injured, so his brother had to take the lead and succeeded.  

Then there was Belle's mother. Gloin knew of the White Council because he escorted his son to the Council or Elrond., but he had never known that hobbits had partaken in the events. Why was Belladonna Baggins nee Took with the White Council in those images. From the positions and stature, it would appear she had been a member at one point.  However, he had thought only the most powerful could be a part of it...So why was a hobbit there? And Belle's mother no less?

Then Gloin recalled the Urs brother's encounter with two hobbits. Gloin recognized Isengrim's name, as Thorin had to describe the coming downfall of the Shire during the Council of Elrond, and the loss of the last Thain. He didn't recognize Amaranth's name though. Also, why would hobbits travel to Mirkwood? They hadn't last time, did they? If they had, then they should've been killed by Spiders or Orcs.  The images that his mind came up haunted him, because one face that came up was Belle's pale one as she was entangled in webs.

Oin rushed over, inspecting the wound. As always, Thorin was never far behind. Gloin still held anger at Thorin, however he'd been shocked as anyone when it turned out Thorin was more immune to the effects of the Ring than anyone else in the Council or Elrond. After all, he had not only been influenced by the Arkenstone, but he killed Belle because of his obsession with it.  It was then that he had finally talked to the former king after so many years.

**"Gloin, it has been a while," Thorin said, emptiness in his eyes.**

**The dwarf in question held his hands behind his back, struggling not to hit him, "Indeed. Dwalin tells me that you've been living with hobbits. How was it?"**

**Thorin looked stricken, a bittersweet expression on his features. "It was lonely at first, and I figured I deserved it. Then a little boy lost his parents and I took him in, and raised him. He was planning to get married in a few weeks..."**

**Gloin didn't like the past tense. He asked about it and Thorin's tears somehow managed to move him. "The wargs came and...There was so much blood..."**

**Gloin's stomach turned in horror, "Was he a son to you?"**

**"Yes," Thorin swallowed. "I loved the lad as if he were my own..."**

**Gloin hesitated, his anger softening to the point where he wondered if they could have a civil conversation after all these years. "My own son is here, my wee lad Gimli? Do you remember how he used to try and eat your beard?"**

**Thorin chuckled slightly, "Aye, he tried to eat your wife's too."**

**"Try to remember that when you travel with him," Gloin said. "You already killed someone I considered an equivalent to a daughter, don't take my son from me, as one father to another."**

**Thorin's fists clenched as he glared at the sunset in the direction of Mordor, "Not again, never again."**

**This was not the Thorin he was used to. He had changed. If only for the briefest of moments, he was glad that Gimli would be with Thorin Oakenshield, former King Under the Mountain. As he did, he stared upwards, hearing a song the Company had sung, everyone including her, in harmony of the future.**

**"I'll be traveling back to Erebor," Gloin admitted. "Forces are moving there. "**

**"Be careful," Thorin said, a hoarseness in his voice. "And, can you greet my sister and my sister-sons on my behalf. I send them letters but-"**

**"I will," Gloin replied, feeling glad that this may or may not be their last time seeing one another. No matter how this ended, nothing would ever be the same. It was good to see Thorin one last time before everything changed. "Farewell, old friend."**

Gloin walked up the steps to Thorin's side. "You  know, it is very innapropriate to watch her like that all the time. You could talk to her."

Thorin certainly wasn't expecting that. ""I shouldn't even be traveling with her. What if I-"

"Lad, you saved Middle Earth and stopped yourself from falling under the Ring's influence. I doubt the Arkenstone will be that troublesome this time around. You've lived for over half a century with her death and your guilt on your mind. I'm not going to say that excuses you from what you did, but it has to count for something."

Thorin grimaced, "I'm not worthy. Gloin, I learned afterwards that she might have been my One. What kind of monster kills their One, Arkenstone or no?"

"...The kind who leaves everything he worked for to keep a promise he made, who raised a son not of his blood, and who saved thousands of lives," Gloin tentatively said.

"I don't forgive you for what you did...Frankly I do not think any of us can, but this distance is hurting both of you. Remember last time around, when you did something similar? It did not work, and you both lost time that could have been worth so much more. Don't take advantage of her because she can't remember, but don't waste this opportunity either. Treasure each moment before it is too late."

Thorin stared at Belle as she laughed and stuck out her tongue at Oin, "...What do I do when she learns the truth?"

"Respect her wishes," Gloin answered simply.

"You sound like Balin," he replied. "You're much more patient. How much have we all changed?"

"Enough to last a lifetime," Gloin shrugged pushing Thorin forward. "Go before I change my mind."

Thorin dimly nodded, entering the arena, and hesitating before going up to her. Gloin allowed a single tear to fall.

 A voice rang out beside him, "It appears that even the smallest person can change the course of the future."

Gloin tensed, seeing for his own eyes for the first time the elven lady Gimili had described in his letters before the elder warrior had perished in Erebor. The sound of her footsteps was like a stream falling gently downhill over cool stones in the quiet of night. Her hair was lit with gold as though it had caught in a mesh the radiance of Laurelin. A pure, white gown flowed around her like the waters of a river in the moonlight. Yes, twas the Lady Galadriel.

She grinned at him, "The time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all..."

* * *

 

Amaranth flexed her hand, flicking the disgusting orc blood from her hands and glanced back. "Any injuries?"

Isengrim shook his head, "No, we've taken care of it. The trainees are significantly better now since they've gained some hands-on experience. How close are we to Rivendell?"

"Not very," she answered as stoically as possible, looking at the blood on her hands. Part of her inside was screaming at the thought of taking a life, but the other rationalized that the orcs had attacked them first, so they had every right to protect the caravan with lethal force. Across the way,. Tom Bombadil gave them a pitying gaze. She understood why, but she still hated it. "And how are they mentally?"

Isengrim's hands were shaking, but he did his best to appear nonchalant as possible, "We all knew what we'd have to-"

"That's not what I asked."

He hesitated, "In all honesty, it's one thing to speak of doing such a thing, rather than actually doing it. They have agreed to remain though."

"They still know their options? This was never their fight, or yours."

Isengrim smiled, "This  _is_ our fight. It will not end here. With every victory this evil will grow. We refuse to live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend. Are we are not part of this world? Since when did we let evil become stronger than us?" He patted her shoulder, "I will not deny that it has been a long time since our kind has experienced true bloodshed, but it is something we need to overcome. We were once warriors of Light, and we can be again."

Amaranth grinned back, placing a hand over his, "Thank you, old friend. Sometimes I forget the strength of hobbits."

"We're far from strong," Isengrim stated almost factually. "We all just try to do what we feel in our hearts to be right, and you are one of us, no matter what your past may have been. I believe in you, as I do our cousin." Amaranth thought of Belle. She was worried how quickly Belle's memories may have been returning. Isengrim cauhgt her eyes. "Belle is strong, and if she does remember-"

"She will fade," Amaranth said. "She fading away the moment Oakenshield tried to throw her off the ramparts, and none of them knew that she was already dying because of that idiot dwarf. If she remembers, then she may not last long enough to even see the dragon..."

* * *

**Belle thought heavily about her decision. It felt so wrong, but she knew it was necessary in order to protect them. They were her new family, and hobbits don't give up on family. They protect them no matter what. Even if it means their wrath in the end. She knew deep down that they'd be upset to say the least, but there was a chance, however slim, that they'd be safe.**

**No, she was not going to lost them as she had her parents. Even if she couldn't stay with them, the brothers' would still have one another, as would the brothers' and cousins and nephews and sons...No, never again would she fail a family in need. So, she finally swung the rope over the side, and climbed down to whatever fate awaited her, with the Arkenstone in hand.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In most stories, Gloin is kind of a hit and miss for me. I love how in some they point out he's the father of Gimli, but I don't think he'd fawn over him quite that much. Don't get me wrong, Gloin is a family man, but he is a warrior too, and Gimli had to get his wild side from somewhere. I also recalled that Gloin was with Gimli at the Council of Elrond, and I already had Thorin as the Ring-Bearer and as a father-figure (more so than he already was originally), so the meeting was interesting to say the least.
> 
> As for Thorin, he needs to stop being so angsty. 
> 
> So, what does everyone think about Belladonna Baggins nee Took? Or about the concept of warrior hobbits? I'm trying to blend as much canon as possible while putting in my own theories/ideas.


	13. Apologies

Hello, this is welcometothisday?

Without giving too many details, I was involved in an incident where I suffered severe memory loss back in December of 2015. I had suffered from documented migraines, blackouts, and other symptoms for a long time. Thankfully we found out from MRIs and other scans that there are no tumors, but we still don't know what is wrong and I am currently undergoing many tests to find out what is happening. So please, do not stress over this because currently, I am recovering and relatively okay.

I know this all sounds a bit melodramatic, but I did not know this account even existed until I was going through my e-mail and found out people were sending me "kudos" (?) for this fiction and other works in a separate folder. Since approximately last week, I have been viewing the works linked to my account and located files on my computer that do show a story arc plotted to a "Mirkwood Arc". However, nothing is plotted past that point other than a basic outline.

Due to my current circumstances, many details about myself and about my situation are a bit blurred. I have no idea what was supposed to happen in terms of character(s) relationships, interactions, or other details, and I sincerely apologize for this. That is why I am trying to figure out if I should post what I have and continue the fiction, post what I have and stop, or just stop all together.

I am asking the audience because, one, I actually have one and I should respect their opinions, and two, they might actually have a better idea of what the bloody hell was going on in my head than I do.

Now, unfortunately, Archive of Our Own is not a high priority right now, as I am trying to piece my life back together, but apparently this fiction, along with others I had outlined, had meant quite a bit for me. I don't think I could save the others, but pending how much people either want or don't want this one, I could try with this one? Again, I can't make any promises and I apologize for that.

In any matter, I wish to thank everyone who read my works in the past and thank those who either would continue to read them.

I will post a similar note on my profile letting people know what is happening.

Addendum:

Plans ahead:

I have read the Hobbit as well as Lord of the Rings and from the notes and outlines I've gathered I think I have a basic idea of what was supposed to happen. Again, these chapters go through to a Mirkwood Arc. However, I am a little confused because I not recall all of the lore of the Lord of the Rings or Hobbit Universe. Nor do I know some of the concepts normally found in Hobbit fanfictions.

So, as for chapters past that point in the plot, I need help.

Regrettably, I cannot promise anything in terms of monetary gain, but I am willing to work out an arrangement for someone to help me edit/co-write the chapters after Mirkwood. Oddly enough, based on what was written, it might be an interesting cliffhanger to stop on, which I would gladly share with the co-writer. I don't entirely understand it, but maybe they will.

Basically, this fanfiction would be a two-part story from where one writer started and ended, and where two others picked up. I know this might be a turn off for some viewers, which is why at the end of the story I would post the original work separately as well. I will try to keep as close to the material as I found, but it may not be the same or I may interpret it incorrectly. Again, I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.

Once more, please, I need someone to co-write with me! This means that person (people?) will see original notes and outlines. Whether they are anonymous or not is their choice. All I ask is that they either have an idea of what my fanfiction was about, some of the mythology in Lord of the Rings/Hobbit, and/or what some common themes of concepts in Hobbit fanfiction is. From there we can figure out if they would give me advice, help me write the chapters, or compare and contrast to previous work.

I will be updating the next chapter this coming Sunday on May 29, 2016.

In addendum, to get better into character, I will also be attempting, but I cannot promise anything, to expand on the second part of Death is Only the Beginning: As the Years Pass. It may have the same title or a different one, as it is a work in progress. The basic plot and ideas will remain the same, but I will be trying to write the story of the rest of Thorin's life from his perspective. Basically, it is Thorin's Lord of the Rings story. I am also doing this to try and have a little fun and relax a little from normal stress and from freaking out, so I do not know how regularly I will update the story. Regrettably, there may be some obvious differences as it is a work in progress, but I hope people enjoy it nonetheless.

Thank you and wish me luck!

Once more, thank you, and I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry, I tried putting this chapter in but...I can't.

For one, Belle is dealing with amnesia and the way I wrote it...The way the characters are dealing with it and she's dealing with it...It feels wrong.

I actually did post it but...

I'm sorry but, I think I need some more time.

 

I don't feel comfortable posting the original work as I had planned, especially with the experiences I've gained over the past year. I will still post the original works afterwards but, this does not feel right.


	15. Discontinued

For the last few months I've been dealing with health concerns and thanks to medical professionals, we found the problem, but my path to recovery isn't going to be easy. So, with my deepest apologies and regrets, I won't be able to continue this story.

I would like to thank everyone who read this story/series and let people know if they want to use any ideas from it or even the basic plot/continue it, they can.

I had a wonderful time and I hope those on this site did too.

Thank you so much!


End file.
